Resident Evil:Program Alice
by Jonathan Nielsen
Summary: the world is slowly dying, the Umbrella Corporation is at fault, Alice has questions, and a dark secret that will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Resident evil: Program Alice

Prologue: **Umbrella Pharmaceutical, Inc.**, also known as the "Umbrella Corporation", was a mega-corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods.

A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations.

The Hive is an underground research laborotory, set deep under Raccoon City. this is run by a company called Umbrella, a huge corporation that has products in homes all over the world. to the public it makes healthcare and household products. secretly, they manufacturte Biological Weapons of War (B.O.W) for the military, specialising in viral weaponry. the main character, Alice is a security operative. she and another operative are placed in a huge mansion, where the secret entrance to the labs resides. they are placed there to protect that entrance. they have a fake marriage and past, so that it all looks legitimate. Alice had a plan to bring Umbrella down. she got in touch with an Umbrella employee, who was secretly trying to gain access to bring Umbrella down. because Alice had security codes, access codes, the works, she was going to give them out. but this chance never arrived. her partner operative was listening in, and had his own plan. he would get the experimental T-Virus, and sell it on the black market. although he too never got the chance.  
>The operative took the T-Virus, and to make sure he got away, smashed a capsule to unleash it in the labs, making sure he got away in the havoc. what he didnt realise was the computer that controlled the hive had defense systems. it was called the 'Red Queen' designed to keep the Hive in order. Red Queen tried to contain the virus by killing all the workers in the labs, and gassing the upper levels. this gas would knock out the people, and give them memory loss. the operative only made it to the train, and got hit by the gas, as did Alice in the mansion.<br>As Alice awakens and walks around, she is found by a person who eventually turns out to be the brother of the Umbrella employee, killed in the labs. he poses as a cop, but they were both in an anti-Umbrella organisation. at this time, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) break in and try to recover survivors and find out what had happened. they make their way back down to the labs, bringing Alice, the fake cop, and Alice's partner with them. when they find out what had happened, and encounter the monsters down there, they try to escape, using the Red Queen for guidance. after losing most of the UBCS, they make it back to the exit of the labs, but Alice remembers her partners plan, and stops him. Alice, the fake cop, and a UBCS agent, Rain, escape, but are caught by a monster and Rain is killed. they eventually escape, but on leaving, mysterious Umbrella employees arrive and take the fake cop, who is infected, to be used as a test subject. they knock out Alice, and when she comes to, she has been tested, yet everyone is gone. she gets out of the room she is locked in, and the place is deserted. she steps outside, and everywhere is smashed up and there are burning cars and rubble. The hive was opened in the previous movie and zombies are everywhere alice awakes from a hospital in the middle of the havoc and joins with two stars members, a reporter, a street thug and three umbrella S.W.A.T members, all who are traped in the locked down city with no exit. What starts out as a plan to escape the city turns into a rescue mission when a scientist for umberella asks the group to find his daughter in exchange for a safe transport out of Raccoon City. But zombies are not the only creatures lurking in the city as the team must survive B.O.W or bio-organic weapons such as Lickers, zombie dogs (cerubuses) and the deadly Nemisis. Alice and her group find the scientists daughter and soon arrive at Raccoon City Town Hall as the scientist had instructed and with only two hours before a tactical Nuclear Missile is to hit the town erasing any and all evidence of what Umbrella Truly did. As they take control of the Chopper.

The creature Nemesis arrives and alice is forced to fight it. Before she finishes Nemesis off she realizes that Nemesis is truly Matt and refuses to kill him. The scientist controlling Nemesis ordered Nemesis to kill her but Nemesis instead kills the two Umbrella Guards next to her and begins to help Alice and the group fight off the Umbrella Forces there. During the fight Nemesis fires a rocket a Chopper aiming at Alice and is crushed by the wreckage. As they board the Chopper Alice grabs Caine and dangles him over the Edge of the Chopper's ramp, Caine looks at her and says "Killing me won't set things right!" Alice Simply replies "no! but it's a start!" and throws him off the Chopper. Caine, landing wrong on one leg breaking it, is soon devoured by a horde of Zombies. As the Chopper slowly leaves Raccoon City the Tactical Nuke hits the city and detonates. The Chopper is caught in one of the blast waves and crashes outside the city limits of Raccoon City.

Alice is soon found dead by Umbrella Scientist while the were about of LJ, Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, and Angela Ashford are unknown. takes Alices Body to a facility in Virginia and uses the T-Virus to bring her back. Alice, apparently having short term memory loss, remembers everything and escapes the facility with the help of Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, Angela Ashford, and LJ. Several days later she leaves them to go to the Phoenix, Arizona Facility and find out what Umbrella has done to her.

Chapter 1

It had been several months ever since she had escaped that Umbrella facility in Detroit. Still trying to figure out what they had done to her Alice pulled into a rural gas station and parked at one of the pumps. She dismounted her motorcycle and swiped a credit card into the slot and started to fill the tank. In the distance a small TV was playing the news. As she filled the tank she looked at the TV and saw a picture of Carlos and Jill with the words "wanted: Call crimestoppers at 1-800-5708-2386 if you have any information on were these two may be hiding" she looked away and thought to herself how Umbrella had been able to convince that it was really a nuclear disaster that had destroyed Raccoon City. The pump stopped and she pulled it out and placed it back in its place and walked inside. The gas station was cooler than what it was outside due to a heat wave hitting Phoenix Arizona. As she walked down the aisle she picked up several candy bars, beef jerky, gum and a small pack of Arizona Tea. She walked up to the cashier and looked at the TV. There was an article on Umbrella Corporation that had caught her attention. The screen went to the American flag waving in the background and letters showed up as a female voice read them out. "The president says that he has suspended Umbrella's rights as a corporation and has now shut them down due to illegal experimentation that had lead up the disaster of Raccoon City. Due to witness's Clair Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy as well as Chris Redfield and "LJ".

The corporation did say that they had been experimenting with a virus but it had been in a remote island somewhere off the coast of the Galapagos Islands. More evidence that had brought the president to make this decision is an underground railway that leads to a blast door that had the Umbrella Logo on it. When officials opened the blast doors they found a room that seemed to light up when they walked in. there were several elevators that had snapped cables and when official had made it down they had found several dead employees in each elevator that had a name tag that also had the Umbrella Logo on it." Alice laughed; they were finally going to be shut down. The girl continued on as she said "Umbrella is still refusing that it was their facility until just a few hours ago when they finally admitted it." Alice looked at the Clark and saw that he was staring at her. "What is there something wrong?" the Clark shook his head and registered everything there. The total ran up to 5 dollars and 30 cents.

Alice had paid for it and went outside and got to her motorcycle and opened up a compartment revealing several other objects such as two handguns, several things of food and several soft drinks. She carefully placed the items she had bought into the compartment and mounted on the bike and started it and drove onto the highway and continued onwards to Phoenix, Arizona, the Area of Umbrella's America Headquarters.

Chapter 2

Several hours later she had reached Reno, Arizona. The town was lit up with ads and several buildings. She had gotten off the road and parked at Best Western. As she walked in a rush of cool air met her face. On inside the building had a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling with more than a hundred lights, the floor was marble and clean, there was a room that held several chairs and couches with a marble table in the middle. The room was surrounding with plants that seemed to be fake. There was an elevator to the right of the room with a see through glass panel that was three levels high. Behind the room with the chairs was a place with several marble tables and cushioned chairs with a soda machine near them. The main desk was shaped as an S with several computers and a card scanner as well as three computer chairs. A man wearing a green vest, white T-Shirt, black pants and black shoes came up to her and asked "how many nights are you going to be staying here?" "Just one" she replied reaching for one hundred bucks and handed it to the man. "Very well your room number is 317" "thanks" she replied.

She walked towards the elevator and pressed a button and several minutes later the elevator had arrived. As she stepped in she realized that there was an Umbrella symbol on one of the buttons. She looked around and saw a camera in the corner of the marble elevator and pressed he third level button and the doors slid closed and the elevator went upwards. Within several seconds she was on the third level and walked towards the stairs. She opened the door and examined the metal stairway. There was definitely something down there. There were more steps than needed. She looked around and saw no camera's and decided to place the backpack she had been carrying and opened it up to reveal two 9mm handguns, one Swiss army knife and a hacker. She loaded up the two handguns in the hidden holsters she had on her pants and placed the army knife in a holster. She took out the hacker and placed it in a pocket. It had been several months ever since Carlos gave her the PDA and had told her what it did. It looked like any other PDA but it could access almost any computer system Umbrella had, it would be able to get her into Umbrella facilities without making too much noise. She zipped the army green backpack closed and placed it on her shoulders and started heading down.

…..

Several hundred feet beneath the hotels basement chairman Wesker was in a meeting with the other lead scientists that are across the world. "Gentlemen Dr. Isacs should be joining us any moment now for the news on project Alice's were about and how she's doing." He said. "You said that several minutes ago and he still isn't here" said a man with black combed hair and a black beard with a Russian accent. "Patience everyone." He said taking off his black sunglass's to reveal red eyes and wiped the glasses and placed them back on. He looked down at his black shoes and black pants and shook his head. He wished he didn't have to do this but Dr. Isacs left him no choice. "Gentlemen if Dr. Isacs does not report within the next several hours I will relieve him of project Alice." There was chatter in the room after hearing that; it seemed to have excited everyone a little. "And I will take the project and continue it myself." Everyone else's chatter lessened up at the sound of him taking over project Alice. He smiled streaking back his combed blond hair and then tightened his black gloves. Just then a person slowly faded into existence next to one of the chairs that were placed there. "Ah how nice of you to join us." "Chairman Wesker." He replied. He was wearing a white lab coat and black pants with black shoes his brown hair was combed this time.

"I am sorry that I am late everyone but we had just gotten reports from the satellites that Alice is on the moving." He said "were to?" Wesker asked. "I'm afraid towards you chairman Wesker." An eerie silence went around the well lit metallic room. The glass table shined as Wesker looked around. "Very well then if you excuse me I need to tend to this matter. please forwards me the codes to the satellite so I may track her. Meeting adjourned." He said and walked towards the door. One by one the holograms of the leading scientists disappeared. "Oh yes ." Wesker said turning around just before Isacs hologram went out of the projectors view. "Yes Chairman Wesker?" "I want you to give me an update on it and the Licker project please? I know we have the Licker project here but as soon as you send it please. I'm sure she'll be able to defeat the new Licker easily." "It is ready I will have him transported to you right now." "Very well" and with that faded out of the room leaving Wesker and two guards left. He turned around to them and said "I want several guards at the entrance and at the second entrance. I want to get ready for our guest."

…..

As Alice reached the Basement Floor she saw an elevator to the left of the door that led directly into the basement. The elevator had the Umbrella logo on it. This is definitely it she thought. She walked over to it and got out the PDA and took off the panel and placed two wires from the PDA into the panel and several screens came up on the PDA. She tapped several of them and pretty soon a five digit access code revealed itself to the left of panel and numbers slowly showed up one by one in the slots. Soon five numbers appeared that read 57129. The elevator door slid opened and she unhooked the PDA and stepped inside the elevator and the doors hissed shut. Slowly the elevator descended downward towards the entrance of the facility and Alice started to make a plan as she checked her clips and then placed the guns back in the holsters.

…..

A mile downward Wesker was within the control watching four cameras. Two were watching the Front entrance and two watching the back entrance. Several guards appeared on the two camera's facing the front entrance and soon afterwards several guards appeared at the back Entrance. The room was in the shape of an octagon with several computer screens on desks with several chairs. In the middle of the room was a table that was the shape of the Umbrella Logo that had two mugs both with steaming hot liquid. The room was well lit and the floor they were standing on was bullet proof glass that looked down at one of the many confusing corridors within the Arizona Facility. Several more screens were on; they looked like they were part of the glass. On there it showed what the guards were seeing and on the bottom part of the screen it showed their life signs.

Wesker walked back and forth looking at each of the screens anxiously awaiting her arrival. Finally he would be able to see Project Alice first hand. The thought of it made him giggle. Several minutes later both of the elevators beeped and opened up. There was nothing in either of them.

…

Alice was trying to keep herself as close to the ceiling as she could trying not to fall to the floor knowing that dozens of guards would open fire on her once she showed herself. Sweat trickled down her face and dripped onto the floor. She was anxious; she was waiting for them to make the first move.

Chapter 3

At the front entrance of the facility one of the guards walked forward into the elevator and looked around and saw nothing. All of the sudden there was a constant tick. It continued for several seconds, "What is that?" one of the guards said. The one in the elevator looked up and saw several C4 planted on the ceiling. "SON OF A-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because right then and there the C4 went off engulfing the guard in flames and smoke. The flames had busted out and had caught several more guards on fire. The two that were left were dazed and confused. The shock wave that the C4 had put out had knocked them back against the wall. All they could hear was their fellow comrades screaming in agony and the fire that was produced. There was nothing left at the elevator due to the cords snapping and falling with it. There was a thud as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft.

….

At the back entrance one of the guards had also gone in and Alice had taken him as a human shield firing at each of the guards while hiding behind him. One by one the guards slowly fell to the ground dead or in pain dying. As the last guard fell to the ground she dropped the guard that she had used as a shield and let him hit the ground. A tear trickled down her cheek because she knew that these guards were only doing their job they didn't want to die. For all she knew they could probably have families and she knew how those families would feel when they heard that a beloved one had died, anger and despair. She looked up at the camera and shot it then turned towards the man she had used. She may make it look like she doesn't care for anyone but deep down she had a feeling for everyone she killed, that is all except the leaders of Umbrella and their lead scientists. They were the ones that had caused everything here, the virus, the incident in Raccoon City, all those who had died in the incident.

….

Up in the Octagon Security Room Wesker had seen everything. All he could do was look at the screens, look at all the bodies laying at both the front and back entrances. He looked at the front entrance camera and back to the back entrance and back to the front. He was amazed, Project Alice was one of the most incredible projects he had ever seen. The way she moved the way she behaved. He looked up to the front entrance cameras and saw two figures moving and a third figure going at them. He walked up next to one of the men and said "freeze it and rewind it a few seconds." The man did as he was told and rewinded it only twenty seconds then froze it. "Good now slow it down." The man pressed several buttons and the video began to play slowly. Wesker looked at it closely and saw the third figure moving "freeze it" the man froze it. "Ok now close up on that figure." He pointed towards the third figure. The man did as he was told and zoomed it in. the vision was blurred but the man began to press several buttons and it began to clear up. Wesker could see a woman there.

With a blue top and a black short shorts. He laughed and simply said "everything just got very interesting." He continued to look at the female figure as it slowly left the cameras view.

…..

Alice knelt down to the guard she had token hostage and closed her eyes and muttered "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room and muttered "I am so sorry." She got up and began to walk over to the blast doors stepping over the bodies. As she reached the doors she looked back and whispered "Rest in piece." She began to walk down the narrow corridor knowing that it had to end here.

….

As Wesker watched the screens flicker between each camera in the facility. Anxious he awaited the report from the squad he had sent out to the back entrance. Accompanying them would be one of his top security guards. "I do not take kindly to failure." He had said to the guard just a while back. Soon the camera fell upon Alice and it stayed there watching her. "Which corridor is that?" "That would be corridor 201 A" the man replied. Wesker reached for a radio and pressed the button "Louis she is in corridor 201 A, I want you to head her off, it looks like she is heading towards the security center. She's almost half way there so hurry it up!" there was static when he released the button and a voice responded "yes sir."

…

As Alice walked down the corridor she realized that the cameras were beginning to flash. "Dang it." She muttered as she pointed the 9mm at the camera and pulled the trigger. The camera blew into several pieces as it landed onto the floor. She continued down the corridor when she realized something, she was being stalked, hunted, followed but by what? A Licker? A hound? No way would they release one of those things knowing that they could lose control of them easily. She steadily turned around and saw nothing. Just then there was a screech off to the distance that caused her to jump. She turned around and saw something moving in the distance. What was it? She pulled out her other 9mm and continued onward keeping her guard up. As she reached the firs intersection she felt something touch her back. She turned around and fired but saw nothing. "You're just being paranoid, calm down". Just as she entered the corner a door hissed shut behind her and the walls had spun around to reveal glass with lights in them. Oh no she thought as she ran down the hall looking for an air vent. Soon the lights dimmed and there was a constant hum as a thin blue line appeared in between the walls at the far end and started upwards steadily. She soon saw an air shaft and reached for it but the laser had stopped her.

It had almost cut her fingers off! Remembering what had happened to ONE and his group, she began to worry. And again the room dimmed and the thin blue line came across the room and this time several more lines appeared and had fused to make a wall. She jumped up and into the airshaft just as it got to were she was. Her heart was racing sweat trickled down her face and she was breathing hard. She took a minute to gather herself and then set off down the airshaft.

…

Wesker was amazed at the progress she had made. She had token out an entire group of soldiers and escaped the laser grid system defense. She was absolutely marvelous. "Forward this data to now. I'd like to show him what he's created." As he watched her enter the airshaft he turned around and said "I want our little friends to meet her. Be sure to not let them escape into the facility and spread the disease!" "Yes sir!" "Oh yes radio Louis and tell him to hang back at corridor 210 AB. We're going to be flushing her out." "I'll do It right away sir." He looked on the screen again and saw the same mysterious figure cross the screen again. What was she doing here? And how'd she get in? He pondered these questions as he giggled. He knew that he had to be with her to.

….

Chapter 4

Alice slowly made her way up through the Airshafts and came to a sudden stop at an intersection. She brought up the PDA and looked at it trying to read the schematics she had downloaded but all they did was get her turned around so far. "God I hope I never find myself in another one of these places again" she mumbled turning left. Just as she did though she heard something scuttling about somewhere ahead. Not a good place to be she thought knowing that whoever was in charge here was mental. Just then something touched her on her side; she did what she could not to freak out and looked for a way out of the airshaft. She soon found a way out and dropped down into the hallway. She pulled the two 9mm pistols out of their holsters and turned on the light attachment. It was pitch black here and she wasn't alone. Off to the distance there was a noise that sounded like something scratching and running along the floor and along the walls. There was a spark as a light flickered on and off in the distance. She saw something move over there but what was it? She cautiously made her way over to the light until there was a strange screeching noise right in front of her. She aimed the guns forward showing light right in front of her. There was nothing. Just then something had dropped and landed right in front of her. She stepped back quickly and aimed the guns at it. On the floor laid some type of stingray with centipede like legs. It was vomit green and It had a razor sharp tail. There were more noises moving towards her and she aimed the guns at the wall and the flashlights revealed several dozen of these things.

…

Back in the Security Room Wesker and the three men were watching her battle the leeches. Wesker started giggling. This was to much fun. The man in front of him turned around and stared at him. The bullet proof glass door with the Umbrella Logo slid open and one of his top soldiers walked in with a case and laid it on the table. "here you go sir." "thank you." The guard walked back through the door leaving Wesker and the three men alone. The case was black with the Umbrella Logo in the middle, a control panel on the top of it with a red screen on the top of the panel and the numbers 0-9 on the bottom of it. Wesker started punching in several of the numbers and the case clicked open. He opened it to reveal several syringes. As he took one of the syringes out he saw that one of the men looked uneasy. "no need to worry I'm not going to cause any of you any harm. I have a-" he paused thinking, "condition." He rolled up one of his sleeves and rubbed an alchohol patch on it then slowly injected the syringe into himself. There was a brief moment of tension in his arm but it slowly dissappated. He turned to face the three men then said "enough with that, back to playing with our little guest." Watching the screen.

….

As Alice ran down the hallway firing back at the oncoming creatures and hearing the screechs as they fell to the ground. Soon she reached a dead end with several doors. She frantically tried to open them but to no success. She turned around and faced the oncoming creatures. "that's it." She walked forward and drew up on the remaining strength she had left and could slowly feel it rising. Memories of Matt being took away, of Carlos and Jill helping her fight off the group of Umbrella Soldiers and Nemesis, no, Matt dying to protect her. As a tear streaked down her cheek she unleashed the ability that she had been hiding. Within an instance the ground infront of her cracked inward and the walls went inward and the ceiling cracking upward as a shockwave went forward and causing the insects to fly backwards and splattering. Within a few seconds there was nothing alive in front of her, the insects were gone and the interior in front of her was destroyed. Her pupils flickered back to normal and she gasped falling to her knees. Her head was throbbing violently and it felt like someone had took the breath right out of her. She grabbed her head and screamed in pain. It was umbarable and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry but she couldn't get the strength to do so. She stopped screaming and panted heavily. She steadily got up and looked around. On the walls, ground, and ceiling, there was green streaks of blood. She tuned and saw a camera on the wall.

They were making this a game and she had done what they wanted. She began to walk down the direction she had come from and saw something different. A door had been opened. She looked up at the corner of the ceiling and saw the same camera on a railway that lead down the hallway and down each door, they had been using it to get their camera's to follow her. She lifted her gun towards it and pulled the trigger and the camera blew into several pieces with the body with dents and holes. She looked down the hallway and couldn't see anyone, or anything for that fact, moving down there. They were trying to lead her to another trap or to themselves. Whatever they were doing it wouldn't stop her.

….

As Wesker saw Alice use her ability he was amazed. They had made the perfect killing machine. She was magnificent. Her agility her mental capacity, it was all magnificent, the most amazing thing he ever saw that Umbrella created. He laughed and simply said "she is truly magnificent isn't she? Her mental capacity and agility are unmatched by any of our projects." The man in front of him that was sitting and pressing in several buttons in order to have the camera follow her replied "yes she is sir". Wesker turned around and walked towards a desk with a single laptop and pressed several buttons. Soon a map of Phoenix, Arizona came up showing one blinking yellow dot. "our gust of honor is almost here men. We will soon see what's better, our little project, or Alice." He laughed then said "I want S.T.A.T group number six prepped and ready to confront her." "yes sir." He laughed more and more. This was truly the most fun he had in years!

….

Chapter 5

A mile downward within the facilities armory a man with blond hair was suiting up when a female voice erupted from his earpiece. "Leon you there?" he tapped the earpiece then said "I'm here Hunningon, I told you not to do that when I'm getting ready or not on my break! Next time you do that I'll take it out and leave it behind." "ok sorry Leon, listen we've intersepted a signal from "Chairmen" Wesker, he's gonna be sending your group to face some sort of project, maybe to test it or neutralize it, not enough information has been told yet to know for sure, all we know is that it's a project called ALICE. Not much is known due to Umbrella's viral wall bloking us, it's working hard to keep us out of that file, we'll keep working on it and when we figure out what Project ALICE is. Be careful, if it's a person that is resisting their control try to reason with them and join them. If not then neutralize it, they don't need another super weapon under their control." "roger." He tapped the piece again and it went from static to silence. Sighing he got up and could feel the usual weight of the armor keeping him down, but hey if It would protect him from whatevers attacking the facility, who was he to argue, just then the screen to the left of him turned on and Albert Wesker appeared on screen and simply said "send your squad to section 21054B corridor B203294. And do it ASAP!" "yes sir." He grumbled and the screen turned off. He reached for a radio and pressed the button then said "James get the squad ready we're heading to section 21054B corridor B203294." There was static then a male voice rang through in a happy tone "yes sir!" the radio returned to static and he sighed, James was always high spirited in these kind of situations. But why, he could die at any second. He smiled and walked out the door and as it slid shut he saw several shadows moving across the hallway. It's probably nothing, he thought, probably just ALPHA team playing a joke.

…..

Back at the security room Wesker walked from he laptop back to one of the men then said "Activate T-1092 and Project J. now." "yes sir!" the man worked furiously to get both projects up and running and a screen came up that showed what both subjects were seeing only in aqua and with the Umbrella Symbol spinning slowly in the lower right corner. Two screens displayed two different locations. The one on the left displayed a group of men and one girl in front of it the other within a glass dome somewhere deep down underneath the security room. Wesker started to laugh, this was truly the most fun he ever had in years! Now, he thought to himself, were are my little friends.

….

Several blocks away from the security room, or more as in above it, Alice was cautiously walking, trying to evade any traps that the chairmen, whoever that was, and staying on the right path in frustration she had destroyed the four cameras that had been following her for the past hour. The head chairmen of the Corporation had to be down here if they were trying this hard to both keep an eye on her and stop her. She was pissed. No, beyond pissed. Within the hour she had reached her destination, a small open corridor that lead downward towards a cavern of with rushing water on the bottom, several other walkways were placed there as well. Directly below that was the glass security room and below that, a glass walkway that lead to the rest of the facility. She took her backpack off and pulled out a thing of rope with a hook at each end, she attached one hook to the bar the other to the harness she had pulled out and placed on herself. She stepped up onto the bar and looked downward. Her heart beating she leaned forward and began to freefall well over nine-hundred feet. The wind pushed past her and her hair frailed all over the place. Soon she could see closely several figures down in the security room and she reached for the two assault rifles she had been holding on to and aimed downwards and began to fire and the security room glass shattered into fragments and two of the figures fell to the ground, the other five ducked for cover and one ran out the door and she aimed the gun and fired at him and watched him fall to the ground. Soon the 450 bullets that both guns held ran out and she tossed them to her side, only 100 feet left! She reached for the switch on her harness and pressed it, she began to slow down.

She pulled out her two 9mm handguns and opened fire. Several computers fell to the ground and one more figure fell to the ground, this one had tried making a run for the door and had failed. She soon stopped 7 feet above the shattered glass covered ground and flipped releasing herself and she landed on the ground on her feet. She turned around just in time to see a red headed man thrusting a military knife at her, she quickly kicked it out of his hand and punched him causing him to flip over onto his stomach. She turned around and saw a man with blond hair that was combed back running out of the facility and out sight. She turned around and saw a black haired woman in the corner holding her leg aiming a gun at her. "don't move!" the woman yelled. Her voice was sharp and yet calming. Alice shook her head and said "you don't want to do that." The woman was panting hard as she lowered her weapon, good, thought Alice, I won't have to kill her. She turned around and another blond haired man with his hair combed to the side had a gun right in her face. She tried to knock the gun out of his hand but as she did he swirled around and tripped her and pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "don't move, please." His voice was stern and he was wearing a black Umbrella Guard suit with the indication of his rank being a Major. Alice laughed and said "your pretty good!" the man's eyes narrowed as he said "I've been ordered to make sure you don't fall into Umbrella's hands" she laughed, this man was insane! If she stuck with him she'd fall into Umbrella's hands but without him she would never fall. "please I also need your help to take out Wesker."

She stopped and looked at him. "who's Wesker?" "he's the Chairmen of Umbrella and S.T.A.T." she looked at him and said "fine." Just then there was a horrendous noise emitting from down the hall. Just then a familiar face appeared.

Chapter 6

As Project N or T-02 approached it's targets it aimed it's gattling gun and fired. The two targets in front of it jumped to the side and It hit the women in the face and chest. As she fell down the T-1092 turned its muscle red body towards the other three an opened fire hitting the dead bodies of the security guards and putting holes through the table. James came up from behind a table and opened fire hitting the T-02 in the forehead but to no affect. The T-02 lifted up its gattling and just as it was about to pull the trigger, it was sent flying back roaring. Leon quickly ran for the door control panel and pushed in several keys and an alarm had went off as a blast door began to go down and within ten seconds had locked the T-02 out. Several loud bangs could be heard on the other side of the blast door and the horrifying roar and then the sound of an RPG being loaded. James screamed out "oh shit!" as a debris of cement flew towards them, chunks of cement flying over the edge of the security room, the dust from the blown cement made it hard to but Alice could hear the distant moan of the deadly creature. She slowly reached for an MP5 that laid next to her and looked at it. The weapon had a thermal scope on it, thank god! She put the scope to her eye and suddenly everything was blue, an arrange of colors going from blue to orange in two human shaped bodies and at the door a yellow massive figure stood. Opening fire on the yellow massive figure the creature screamed out in agony as it stumbled back. Smiling Alice walked towards it and continued to fire at it. It changed course towards the edge of the security room, seeing this, Alice kicked the massive creature that was in front of her and heard it roar and creeking metal and soon there was a distant roar that soon disappeared. Smiling she looked around and realized that the dust was beginning to settle and she saw Leon and James sitting where they were coughing.

….

Several kilometers from the security room Wesker was rushing towards the helicopter, two men with Assault rifles stood guard of the hanger. "sir?" one of them asked, "there's been an incident, Project ALICE has broken into the facility and is destroying the facility." "should we move in on their location and neutralize her?" "affirmative." "yes sir!" and with that the two guards ran towards the security room. As Wesker ran up to the door of the of the chopper that was docked in the hanger and as he reached it he heard several gunshots and the two guards scream. Turning around he saw the three people and, surprisingly, more people than he had expected, but that he had been hoping to see.

…..

Standing there in black military camo holding an assault rifle was Chris Redfield, his red short hair spiking upwards, black gloves with holes cut out for the fingers to come out of. Black steel toe boots. Next to him was Jill Valentine, wearing the same clothing as him with her brown hair cut just above her shoulders, and behind her Ashley Ashford, wearing dark blue jeans and a sleeveless red T-Shirt with blond hair cut up to her shoulders as well. Jill was holding a sleek .45 caliber pistol with red dot and a silencer. The men behind them held a varity of weapons going from colt python revolvers to MP5's, to AK-47's, to 9MM handguns. All Wesker did was laugh, "so this is the group that the government made to fight Bio terrorism huh. This'll be fun." His eyes flashed red as the group inched towards him. "your under arrest Wesker viral experimentation, come quietly!" Chris yelled out. All Wesker did was just look at him and laugh evily. "says you!" and within that instant he was just a blur going across the room and within second one of the men screamed out in agony as Wesker rammed a knife through the man's chest and held him up like a trophy then motioned the knife and made the body fly lifelessly across the room. Damn it, forgot about those damn abilities! Thought Chris. Firing at the black blur moving across the room taking his men out one by one, next to him Jill was sheltering Ashley and firing at the moving blur.

….

To anyone the bullets would be to fast to dodge but not for Wesker. The bullets went slow enough that he could see where they were and just walked out of the bullets path. His eyes flashed red underneath his black shades. As he stabbed one of the men he felt a searing pain in his side. Looking down he saw the mans blade sticking into him. Growling he sent the man flying against the wall with a simple push then pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground. Looking at the remaining four men as well as Chris, Jill, and the little girl. He began to think, to easy, now how will I take the rest of them out? Should I just-his thought was interrupted by the sound of gunshots and he saw the slow moving bullets coming towards him and he stepped aside. With a grin he began to slowly walk towards them seeing the fear in the four mens eyes, the hatreds in Chris's and Jill's, and the fear of the little girl Jill was sheltering. He then stood still and held out his hand and said "you must be Charles Ashford's daughter, Ashley." The little girl hid more behind Jill and he continued "come on now miss Ashford, let's play." "you sick bastard!" Jill hollered out as she began firing at him. Again he zipped around the bullets to Jill then knocked her across the room with a single push. She landed with a dull thud. Laughing Wesker looked down at the little girl then said "lets play."

He turned to face Chris and instead saw a fist that had gotten a direct hit on his face dislocating his nose and causing him to stumble back. Laughing he smirked and used his hand to push his nose back into place, the pain was nothing to him. He wiped where he could feel cool liquid and saw blood. Looking directly at Chris who now had his gun aimed at him pulled the trigger, within a single motion he had dodged them and quickly reached Chris and grabbed hold of his gun with one arm and then grabbed Chris's arm and flipped him over.

….

Getting up and looking at Wesker, Jill began to wonder and then looked around the hanger, there was a fire alarm, sprinklers on the side of the walls, the only way out was either through the glass plates on the left and right walls or in the middle of the room where another glass panel was.

…

As Wesker kicked Chris across the floor smiling enjoying what he was doing, he saw Jill begin to get up and run towards him. Reacting quickly as she reached him with a knife, laughing at her, he smacked her across the room, her spinning in the air and landing with a thud on her side gasping for air and Wesker calmly walked towards her. "JILL NO!" Chris hollered getting up slowly. "you know , this is to much fun! But sadly, you must die." Wesker said through gritted teeth picking her up by her throat. Just then she mumbled something. "what was that?" he asked, "Chris, get Ashley out of here, I'm sorry." Before he knew it Jill took the .45 handgun he had holstered after taking her down and fired at the fire alarm and the sprinkler system turned on and the door to the hanger began to close. "NO!" Wesker hollered out as the room quickly filled with water.

…

Scrambling up Chris reached Ashley and hauled her to the door through the now knee high and rising water. A strong current made it hard to walk but he had managed to reach the door which was half way closed and got Ashley through and looked towards Jill. He saw Wesker drop her and begin to run or try to run towards the door. Ha! The bastard can't run so fast in the waist high water! And he soon turned to Jill and saw her nod her head and he stumbled out of the door just as it closed sealing the water completely in, in the middle of the door was a bullet proof glass the he looked through, the dead bodies of half of his group rose, the other half had ran out in fear, which of course, he couldn't blame them, he was scared as well but what kept him there facing the super powered Wesker was his rage at him. He soon saw the water up to Jills chest who aimed towards the glass panels on the side of the hanger and shot and the water rushed out taking her who had grabbed hold of Weskers' left arm who had also flew out the broken glass panel. He slammed his fist against the door and swore. Looking towards Ashley he said "come on." Taking her hand and walking down the hall.

….

As the room filled with water, Wesker dropped Jill into the water and began to run towards the door and saw Chris get through and then the door shut, locking him in the room. He turned to face Jill and yelled "you bitch!" just then he saw her raise the gun at the window platting and hollered out "NO!" and jumped at her with tremendous force pinning her down and she shot several times at the glass before he could take the gun from her. Looking at the cracked glass, with a streak going across it to each hole the bullets made, he just watched and his eyes flashed red as the water reached his waist he heard the glass crack and break open. As the water swept him away he saw Jill clinging onto the ledge and as he fell he grabbed hold of her. "get off me!" she said shaking her leg but his grip was to strong. Using the remainding strength he had he pulled himself up her then grabbed the ledge and grabbed he hand closest to him and said "Jill, this is a one time chance." He then released her hand and pulled himself up and pulled her up.

….

Dazed and confused Jill looked up and saw a tall dark figure and the figure raise a fist and hit her in the face, then nothing.

…..

As Wesker picked up the unconscious Jill and calmly walked towards the Chopper and entered it putting her down in one of the seats strapping her in and going up to the cockpit and strapping himself into the pilots seat he flipped several switches and pressed several keys and the choppers blades began to spin, faster faster, until there was a humming noise coming from outside. As he lifted the chopper up and alarm sounded and the ceiling above them flashed lights in an X form and began to open. Within ten seconds the ceiling hanger door opened to reveal the golden colored sky with the sun rising in the distance. Slowly the chopper raised into the air and down below people had gathered to see the chopper rising. as soon as he cleared the underground hanger and the chopper was high above the buildings he pushed several buttons, and the choppers propellers angled themselves so that the propellers were facing forward other than facing upwards and in the back he heard the dull hum grow louder as he pressed the throttle and thrusters that were hidden underneath the propellers that now faced behind him ignited and he felt himself go back into the seat as it sped off into the distance.

As soon as they cleared the city Wesker looked in his pockets and cursed, he had left the damn thing back at the facility! Looking forward grimacing he cursed himself for losing the device.

…..

Several miles underground in the facilities dining hall, an immense fight had begun. As Alice ran from behind one pillar, shooting at them causing some of the to fall, and behind another pillar. As she got behind she looked over at James and Leon and nodded. Twisting a little to get a good enough angle to shoot at the soldiers without becoming an open target she opened fire and several more soldiers fell to the ground. As she did so Leon and James ran towards the pillars next to her and fired while running, a good strategy, but it wouldn't kill or keep those soldiers from advancing towards them. Soon the soldiers stopped firing and hid behind the pillars to reload and, taking the advantage, Alice knelt beneath one of the metal tables and flipped it onto its side and hid behind it, she turned and saw James and Leon do the same and just in time, the soldiers turned from behind their hiding spots and opened fire at them. Just as they fired Alice had a strange feeling that something was coming, but who or WHAT was it? Going up above the Table to shoot she saw the wall crumble to reveal the T-02, the muscled, orange yellow colored monster carried its huge heavy chain gun and opened fire at the soldiers standing in its way. As Alice ducked she heard the mean scream in agony and the bullets pierce their armor. Just as it had begun it had ended. There was a dead silence in the hallway, layers of dust drifted around, the heavy breathing of the T-02 and the clanking of the ammunition to the chain gun. It roared and said "acquiring targets" in a hoarse rumbling voice. Looking over at Leon and James she began to think of what she could do to defeat this thing, kill it, once and for all.

As she looked for something to help her fight it she heard its heavy boots hitting the ground and the ground shake as it grew closer and closer, soon, the smell of rotten flesh filled the air. As Alice started checking herself she remembered about the two machetes she was carrying and pulled them out and twirled them, took one last look at Leon and James and then ran out form her cover right at the T-02

….

As he flipped several switches he heard his "passenger" moan in the back and set the chopper to auto-pilot and unstrapped himself. He stood up and walked towards Jill smiling. She looked up at him and struggled to get loose then shouted "where are you taking me!" Wesker smiled "I'm taking you to a city, for-* he paused "-for examinations. You see I have this new device-" he pulled out a pendant that was in the shape of a spider, the middle of it glowed red, "that I need testing done for, you, by coincidence, just happen to meet those requirements." He looked at her and her eyes grew and she struggled more and more trying to frantically get loose. He moved closer and then put the device to her chest and it lached on, Jill screamed and one of the legs injected a syrum and she stopped struggling and blacked out. Laughing Wesker turned around and said "yes, you'll be a fine "test" subject Jill." And walked back to the pilots seat and settled in and then set a course for the Tokyo facility and leaned back, closed his eyes, and whistled a marry tune and shortly fell asleep.

…

As Alice ran towards the monster screaming and holding her machete blades, she dropped to the ground and skid towards the monster, the creatures gun firing at her barely missing her head and, just as she reached it, she put one of the blades up and caught the creature in the groin and cut through, blood sprayed everywhere and the creature roared in agony as it stumbled forward and turned around. She got up quickly and ran to the side of the wall just as the creature fired its giant chain gun and she felt sharp pain go through her left arm as a bullet hit her. Didn't matter though, she continued to run and up the wall she went and she reached the creature again and slashed the side of its neck open spraying blood all over the bullet torn walls. It reached up to its neck tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't and fell down dead. Or at least she thought. as she turned to face its limp body she saw its head wiggle and pop off and a small tentacle was behind it. As it saw her it's decapitated head began to squirm towards her at a fast rate and lunged at her.

Reacting quickly, she through herself against the wall and saw it fly by her. She got off the wall quickly and saw that it had already straightened itself out and was going for another jump when all the sudden its head burst into brains and blood. Behind it was Leon with a sawed off shotgun who ran up to her and behind him james. Looking at them she smiled and Leon said "listen, we need to go for the elevator-" "sorry," Alice said interrupting him "but I blew up the elevator" Leon cursed and then said "then we need to head for one of the hangers, if we're lucky there's still one chopper left." Motioning Alice and James to follow him he ran down the corridor.

….

Within an hour they had reached a sealed door with several dead bodies laying inside and outside the door. They tugged at the door but couldn't seem to get it open. Sighing Leon backed away and said "dang it, we need to find the override for the door, someone activated the fire alarm." "I'll do it." James said "no, you don't know the layout of the facility entirely yet, we can't afford to have you get lost." "then I'll do it" Alice said. Leon looked at her and said "but you haven't been here before, you don't know anything about this facility!" "really?" she replied pulling out the PDA Carlos had given her. The device had hooked up to Umbrella's main frame and had uploaded the facilities layout. "huh that's new." Leon said, "this PDA allows me to access Umbrella's Network, I can easily find my way around, besides, your probably the only one capable of piloting the Chopper." Several silent minutes passed before Leon nodded and said "head for the conference room, closest place that will have an access panel, hurry and get to it." Alice nodded and turned to run down the corridor when Leon said "Alice, good luck." She turned to face him and said "just be sure to wait for me ok?" and turned around and ran down the corridor.

….

Several minutes had passed ever since Jill caused that fire alarm locking the door. Chris looked down and began to wonder if there was really any way, he began to blame himself. If only I had been quicker and stronger, none of this would've happened, we could've taken him! He looked down at Angela and decided to think of a way out instead of thinking about what could've happened. As they approached a door an alarm went off and saw several trap doors open, and Angela fell through one screaming. Chris yelled out "NO!" and reached to grab her hand but was to slow and heard her screaming fade down the trap door. Banging his fists against the ground and cursed himself. Damn it! Facing the hard metal floor he cursed himself for not being able to do anything, he felt so useless!

….

She felt her heart miss several beats as she felt her stomach lurch up and she fell down the trap door. Screaming she tried to stop herself but had caused burns on her hands, and elbows. As she fell she felt her butt skid onto the metal and she felt herself slowing down and soon, landed on a vertical slope that went down and into a clean room with white metal plating and a conference table in the middle with a projector on the ceiling in the middle of the conference table. As she stood up she heard an all too familiar voice say "welcome, miss Ashford." And she turned to face the voice, she chocked up and her eyes grew wide, it was him.

…

As Alice turned down the corridor that would lead straight to the conference room she heard a familiar scream and her heart jumped and she pushed herself to her limits. As she reached the door the screaming came from she heard several guns click and men aim at her. Turning around she saw a group of Umbrella Soldiers standing there ready to shoot when the door hissed open and a male voice called out "now is this any way to treat a guest boys?" she turned around and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat, a grey blue shirt, navy blue pants, and black dress shoes. The man smiled, his hair was brown with strands of blonde hair here and there, his eyes dark blue. This man, seemed to be familiar to her, like she saw him before, but from where? They stood there and the man then motioned her in and she shook her head. The man turned to face her and said "now Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, I know you don't want anything happening to Angy do you?" he stepped out of the way and two guards came up pointing guns towards the now teenaged girl who struggled to free herself but couldn't. Alice made a motion to go and attack them but the man simply said "you make one wrong move, she's dead. Now please, sit." The man smirked as he watched her sit down, a grim expression on her face. The man said "now Alice Abernathy, you know that names got a ring to it." He nodded and smiled and put his face in front of hers. "don't, underestimate me, cause I will kill you when given the chance." She warned him. The man shook his head and backed away and said "now Alice, you remember what White Umbrella is?" she nodded and said "White Umbrella is the part of the Umbrella corporation who monitors any and all viral experimentation in any and all Umbrella Facilities. If an incident occurs they come in and clean it up as well as cover it up." The man laughed "Good good. What about Red Umbrella?" "Red Umbrella is the public part of the Umbrella Corporation, they are what the people see, they sell economic goods, health care, services." "good." "listen "sir" we don't have all day, I know that because Umbrella Scientists never have a day to just sit down and talk. Now lets stop playing twenty questions and tell me what you want." The man laughed, "you truly are a sarcastic one. But that's beside the point." He walked over to Angela and pulled her away from the men then yelled out "leave us." "but sir!" one of the guards protested, "no buts, go." The guard closest to him that had protested looked at him and motioned for the others to follow him as he ran out the door and down the hall, the door hissed shut. "now then, I know why you came here, you came here to figure out what happened to you and I can answer that." He pulled out a PDA and tapped several keys and Alice felt herself stiffen up, unable to move. A female voice called through the speakers saying "Program Alice activated, uploading research data." He leaned and put his face in hers and said "I have full control over you, I know where you go, what you do, everything, in other words you're just another one of our experiments, a good one at that." He tilted his head then backed away and said "I am able to track you, deactivate you if I ever want to. Now, stand up." She felt the urge to stand up but resisted then he pressed several keys and she stood up forcefully "good, now, take out that Desert Eagle of yours and aim it at Miss Ashford for me." Her limbs shook as she aimed at Angela who looked at her with a surprised look. "what, what are you doing!" she said panicing and the man turned to her and said "for your information my names , I am the creator of Program Alice. Now the reason why I'm having you do this is because Miss Ashford has the G-Virus, or Gene Virus. It's like the T-Virus, Tyrant Virus as you know it, only it'll mutate her past something called a Tyrant. You see when you're infected with the G-Virus you do not turn into a normal "zombie" but you mutate past that, past the Tyrant which is a monster that, to tell you the truth, will not die easily. When infected with the G-Virus you'll turn into a bigger, tougher, monster. Angela here, contains a certain strand of both the G-Virus and the T-Virus, your body though, contains the right genetic strand to help combat the now spreading T-Virus that Caine had released into the world, simply, she's the incorrect product, you're the correct product, she's being recalled." He pressed several keys on the PDA and said "shoot her!" Alice watched in horror as her finger pulled the trigger on the gun and heard her gun fire and Angela Fall to the ground, a streak of blood going down her head with a shocked look, the man, Isaacs laughing. Alice felt a steady flow of hot tears rolling down her face. Her eyes focused on Isaacs.

…

He laughed, as Isaacs looked at Alice he began to feel some pity for her. He strolled up to her and looked into her eyes. "good, good. Now, I'm going to shut you down and have a squad come and take you to where I am." He pressed several buttons and a messaged flashed across the PDA. "damn it!" he pushed in several codes and frantically entered orders. This was not good.

…

Alice began to regain control of her muscles, slowly flexing them and was finally able to make a smile and looked at Isaacs.

…..

Systematic_Error_report/

Status:Program Alice Unstable. Detecting anomalies, system requiring immediate reboot. Heart beat increasing, blood pressure spiking, warning systematic failure in 10 seconds.

/system/activational_Chip/shutdown/rebooting_please_wait/T-Minus_10_seconds_until_system_reboot/

…..

Slowly, Isaacs gaze looked up at Alice who began to shake her head and flex her muscles, gaining control. "oh shit." He said and she aimed the handgun at his face and simply said "see you in hell."

…

Looking at the man pointing her gun at him she simply said "see you in hell." Through gritted and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Isaacs stared at her wide eyed then laughed. "I forgot to mention this but, you see that little box up there-" he pointed to a small black box that had dozens of lens pointing at angle towards the floor "-those are projectors, now, I am just a projection right now. I know you're in a pissy mood and all but you'll just have to wait to kill me. Besides i-" she aimed the gun at the projector and unloaded half of the remaining clip into it and he faded away still talking.

…

"-besides i-" the image of the conference room began to act up and fuzz as he lost connection and he simply smiled. "it seems, that our little project has quite an attitude towards us. Wouldn't you say White Queen?" a little girl faded and simply said "I suppose so Dr. Isaacs. After all I'm build to-" "build to further help collect and analyze and run this facility I know. Man I wish you AI's had some personality." He said turning towards her and she simply lifted an eye brow and faded away. He smirked, that was more like it. He had hated how everyone who he worked with either obeyed him or simply tolerated him. He liked how White Queen, the Nevada Facilities' AI, was developing something of an attitude. Programmed or not, she was one of the things that kept him sane in this mad mad world that was twirling deeper and deeper into the apocalypse, into Armageddon. He whistled a marry tune as he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes relaxing, thinking of what Alice was doing now, maybe searching for him, getting the hanger doors he had locked using an administrative code to shut and lock tight keeping them in there. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small PDA device that showed an overlay of the Phoenix, Arizona facility and tapped several buttons.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:

He looked at it and sighed putting in the code to start the purging process that would ultimately destroy the facility, the town, and any evidence of what really happened there.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:808973

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Online/Activation_Code:Accepted/

/Estimated_Time_before_Purging_Detonation:15:00

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Initiated/Estimated_Time:15:00_and_Counting/

…

As Alice knelt next to the motionless body of Angela, the facility shook violently. Steadying herself she looked around and an alarm went off, a cool calm female voice spoke through the speakers that were laid throughout the facility "warning, facility will be purged in T-Minus 15 minutes, all personnel are to evacuate the facility immediately. Warning-" the voice repeated the warning three more times then went silent, the alarm still blaring. She looked down at Angy and felt a stream of hot tears roll down her cheek. She stood up, crying, and walked over to the nearest control panel and pulled out the PDA and pulled out a USB cord and plugged one end into the terminal and suddenly a progress bar appeared on the PDA and began to hack into the terminal and within thirty seconds, she was in. she kept the PDA plugged in just in case if there was an AI in the facility that would lock her out and began looking at the icons that appeared on the terminals screen. The screen was glowing a dark blue with six icons on it, "Umbrella Corporation Network Access", "Facility Status", "Facility Purge", and "Hanger Access". She taps the icon and a 3D model of the hanger doors begin to open and the below in red letters it read "Hanger Doors Opening". She turned to Angela and picked up the now Limp, pale, body and began to run back to the hanger Leon and James were waiting at.

…..

Within hours they were passing over the Northern Pacific Ocean Wesker Began to think of what would have to be done to stop Alice. She was slowly becoming a problem to the now underground Umbrella Corporation, and to S.T.A.T. he looked out the view port and saw the edge of the coastal town Chiba, Japan. He smirked and took a deep breath. Only a few hundred miles to Tokyo, only a few hundred miles to the Umbrella Corporation Headquarters. Within minutes he saw the Coastal Town Chiba pass by. Angling the chopper into an upward slope he passed over one of the tall mountains. Down below trees flew by underneath the chopper and soon became a blur. Within two hours Tokyo came into view. Its skyscrapers and small office buildings came into view, as well as fires and evidence that the T-Virus had ravaged the area. Evidence that the residents had put up a fight. He sighed, the once bustling city was now a ghost town. He looked towards the left and smiled, one of the thirty sentry snipers waved at him and signaled him towards a cross road which soon started to part and below that a hanger. He slowed down and soon hovered over the hanger entrance and began to descend. At first he saw up close that cars had scorch marks, bullet holes, and bodies in them. Around those cars were the dead bodies of the infected. He couldn't help but smile at the carnage.

…..

She woke up and looked around, everything was a big blur to her but soon her vision cleared and she saw that she was inside some sort of cabin. Jill looked across from her and saw a row of twelve seats on the other side with harnesses and straps and beside her were eleven more seats with the same harnesses and straps. She tried to move but couldn't. she moaned and looked around more until her eyes looked at the Signature


	2. Chapter 2

Resident evil: Program Alice

Prologue: **Umbrella Pharmaceutical, Inc.**, also known as the "Umbrella Corporation", was a mega-corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods.

A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations.

The Hive is an underground research laborotory, set deep under Raccoon City. this is run by a company called Umbrella, a huge corporation that has products in homes all over the world. to the public it makes healthcare and household products. secretly, they manufacturte Biological Weapons of War (B.O.W) for the military, specialising in viral weaponry. the main character, Alice is a security operative. she and another operative are placed in a huge mansion, where the secret entrance to the labs resides. they are placed there to protect that entrance. they have a fake marriage and past, so that it all looks legitimate. Alice had a plan to bring Umbrella down. she got in touch with an Umbrella employee, who was secretly trying to gain access to bring Umbrella down. because Alice had security codes, access codes, the works, she was going to give them out. but this chance never arrived. her partner operative was listening in, and had his own plan. he would get the experimental T-Virus, and sell it on the black market. although he too never got the chance.  
>The operative took the T-Virus, and to make sure he got away, smashed a capsule to unleash it in the labs, making sure he got away in the havoc. what he didnt realise was the computer that controlled the hive had defense systems. it was called the 'Red Queen' designed to keep the Hive in order. Red Queen tried to contain the virus by killing all the workers in the labs, and gassing the upper levels. this gas would knock out the people, and give them memory loss. the operative only made it to the train, and got hit by the gas, as did Alice in the mansion.<br>As Alice awakens and walks around, she is found by a person who eventually turns out to be the brother of the Umbrella employee, killed in the labs. he poses as a cop, but they were both in an anti-Umbrella organisation. at this time, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) break in and try to recover survivors and find out what had happened. they make their way back down to the labs, bringing Alice, the fake cop, and Alice's partner with them. when they find out what had happened, and encounter the monsters down there, they try to escape, using the Red Queen for guidance. after losing most of the UBCS, they make it back to the exit of the labs, but Alice remembers her partners plan, and stops him. Alice, the fake cop, and a UBCS agent, Rain, escape, but are caught by a monster and Rain is killed. they eventually escape, but on leaving, mysterious Umbrella employees arrive and take the fake cop, who is infected, to be used as a test subject. they knock out Alice, and when she comes to, she has been tested, yet everyone is gone. she gets out of the room she is locked in, and the place is deserted. she steps outside, and everywhere is smashed up and there are burning cars and rubble. The hive was opened in the previous movie and zombies are everywhere alice awakes from a hospital in the middle of the havoc and joins with two stars members, a reporter, a street thug and three umbrella S.W.A.T members, all who are traped in the locked down city with no exit. What starts out as a plan to escape the city turns into a rescue mission when a scientist for umberella asks the group to find his daughter in exchange for a safe transport out of Raccoon City. But zombies are not the only creatures lurking in the city as the team must survive B.O.W or bio-organic weapons such as Lickers, zombie dogs (cerubuses) and the deadly Nemisis. Alice and her group find the scientists daughter and soon arrive at Raccoon City Town Hall as the scientist had instructed and with only two hours before a tactical Nuclear Missile is to hit the town erasing any and all evidence of what Umbrella Truly did. As they take control of the Chopper.

The creature Nemesis arrives and alice is forced to fight it. Before she finishes Nemesis off she realizes that Nemesis is truly Matt and refuses to kill him. The scientist controlling Nemesis ordered Nemesis to kill her but Nemesis instead kills the two Umbrella Guards next to her and begins to help Alice and the group fight off the Umbrella Forces there. During the fight Nemesis fires a rocket a Chopper aiming at Alice and is crushed by the wreckage. As they board the Chopper Alice grabs Caine and dangles him over the Edge of the Chopper's ramp, Caine looks at her and says "Killing me won't set things right!" Alice Simply replies "no! but it's a start!" and throws him off the Chopper. Caine, landing wrong on one leg breaking it, is soon devoured by a horde of Zombies. As the Chopper slowly leaves Raccoon City the Tactical Nuke hits the city and detonates. The Chopper is caught in one of the blast waves and crashes outside the city limits of Raccoon City.

Alice is soon found dead by Umbrella Scientist while the were about of LJ, Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, and Angela Ashford are unknown. takes Alices Body to a facility in Virginia and uses the T-Virus to bring her back. Alice, apparently having short term memory loss, remembers everything and escapes the facility with the help of Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, Angela Ashford, and LJ. Several days later she leaves them to go to the Phoenix, Arizona Facility and find out what Umbrella has done to her.

Chapter 1

It had been several months ever since she had escaped that Umbrella facility in Detroit. Still trying to figure out what they had done to her Alice pulled into a rural gas station and parked at one of the pumps. She dismounted her motorcycle and swiped a credit card into the slot and started to fill the tank. In the distance a small TV was playing the news. As she filled the tank she looked at the TV and saw a picture of Carlos and Jill with the words "wanted: Call crimestoppers at 1-800-5708-2386 if you have any information on were these two may be hiding" she looked away and thought to herself how Umbrella had been able to convince that it was really a nuclear disaster that had destroyed Raccoon City. The pump stopped and she pulled it out and placed it back in its place and walked inside. The gas station was cooler than what it was outside due to a heat wave hitting Phoenix Arizona. As she walked down the aisle she picked up several candy bars, beef jerky, gum and a small pack of Arizona Tea. She walked up to the cashier and looked at the TV. There was an article on Umbrella Corporation that had caught her attention. The screen went to the American flag waving in the background and letters showed up as a female voice read them out. "The president says that he has suspended Umbrella's rights as a corporation and has now shut them down due to illegal experimentation that had lead up the disaster of Raccoon City. Due to witness's Clair Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy as well as Chris Redfield and "LJ".

The corporation did say that they had been experimenting with a virus but it had been in a remote island somewhere off the coast of the Galapagos Islands. More evidence that had brought the president to make this decision is an underground railway that leads to a blast door that had the Umbrella Logo on it. When officials opened the blast doors they found a room that seemed to light up when they walked in. there were several elevators that had snapped cables and when official had made it down they had found several dead employees in each elevator that had a name tag that also had the Umbrella Logo on it." Alice laughed; they were finally going to be shut down. The girl continued on as she said "Umbrella is still refusing that it was their facility until just a few hours ago when they finally admitted it." Alice looked at the Clark and saw that he was staring at her. "What is there something wrong?" the Clark shook his head and registered everything there. The total ran up to 5 dollars and 30 cents.

Alice had paid for it and went outside and got to her motorcycle and opened up a compartment revealing several other objects such as two handguns, several things of food and several soft drinks. She carefully placed the items she had bought into the compartment and mounted on the bike and started it and drove onto the highway and continued onwards to Phoenix, Arizona, the Area of Umbrella's America Headquarters.

Chapter 2

Several hours later she had reached Reno, Arizona. The town was lit up with ads and several buildings. She had gotten off the road and parked at Best Western. As she walked in a rush of cool air met her face. On inside the building had a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling with more than a hundred lights, the floor was marble and clean, there was a room that held several chairs and couches with a marble table in the middle. The room was surrounding with plants that seemed to be fake. There was an elevator to the right of the room with a see through glass panel that was three levels high. Behind the room with the chairs was a place with several marble tables and cushioned chairs with a soda machine near them. The main desk was shaped as an S with several computers and a card scanner as well as three computer chairs. A man wearing a green vest, white T-Shirt, black pants and black shoes came up to her and asked "how many nights are you going to be staying here?" "Just one" she replied reaching for one hundred bucks and handed it to the man. "Very well your room number is 317" "thanks" she replied.

She walked towards the elevator and pressed a button and several minutes later the elevator had arrived. As she stepped in she realized that there was an Umbrella symbol on one of the buttons. She looked around and saw a camera in the corner of the marble elevator and pressed he third level button and the doors slid closed and the elevator went upwards. Within several seconds she was on the third level and walked towards the stairs. She opened the door and examined the metal stairway. There was definitely something down there. There were more steps than needed. She looked around and saw no camera's and decided to place the backpack she had been carrying and opened it up to reveal two 9mm handguns, one Swiss army knife and a hacker. She loaded up the two handguns in the hidden holsters she had on her pants and placed the army knife in a holster. She took out the hacker and placed it in a pocket. It had been several months ever since Carlos gave her the PDA and had told her what it did. It looked like any other PDA but it could access almost any computer system Umbrella had, it would be able to get her into Umbrella facilities without making too much noise. She zipped the army green backpack closed and placed it on her shoulders and started heading down.

…..

Several hundred feet beneath the hotels basement chairman Wesker was in a meeting with the other lead scientists that are across the world. "Gentlemen Dr. Isacs should be joining us any moment now for the news on project Alice's were about and how she's doing." He said. "You said that several minutes ago and he still isn't here" said a man with black combed hair and a black beard with a Russian accent. "Patience everyone." He said taking off his black sunglass's to reveal red eyes and wiped the glasses and placed them back on. He looked down at his black shoes and black pants and shook his head. He wished he didn't have to do this but Dr. Isacs left him no choice. "Gentlemen if Dr. Isacs does not report within the next several hours I will relieve him of project Alice." There was chatter in the room after hearing that; it seemed to have excited everyone a little. "And I will take the project and continue it myself." Everyone else's chatter lessened up at the sound of him taking over project Alice. He smiled streaking back his combed blond hair and then tightened his black gloves. Just then a person slowly faded into existence next to one of the chairs that were placed there. "Ah how nice of you to join us." "Chairman Wesker." He replied. He was wearing a white lab coat and black pants with black shoes his brown hair was combed this time.

"I am sorry that I am late everyone but we had just gotten reports from the satellites that Alice is on the moving." He said "were to?" Wesker asked. "I'm afraid towards you chairman Wesker." An eerie silence went around the well lit metallic room. The glass table shined as Wesker looked around. "Very well then if you excuse me I need to tend to this matter. please forwards me the codes to the satellite so I may track her. Meeting adjourned." He said and walked towards the door. One by one the holograms of the leading scientists disappeared. "Oh yes ." Wesker said turning around just before Isacs hologram went out of the projectors view. "Yes Chairman Wesker?" "I want you to give me an update on it and the Licker project please? I know we have the Licker project here but as soon as you send it please. I'm sure she'll be able to defeat the new Licker easily." "It is ready I will have him transported to you right now." "Very well" and with that faded out of the room leaving Wesker and two guards left. He turned around to them and said "I want several guards at the entrance and at the second entrance. I want to get ready for our guest."

…..

As Alice reached the Basement Floor she saw an elevator to the left of the door that led directly into the basement. The elevator had the Umbrella logo on it. This is definitely it she thought. She walked over to it and got out the PDA and took off the panel and placed two wires from the PDA into the panel and several screens came up on the PDA. She tapped several of them and pretty soon a five digit access code revealed itself to the left of panel and numbers slowly showed up one by one in the slots. Soon five numbers appeared that read 57129. The elevator door slid opened and she unhooked the PDA and stepped inside the elevator and the doors hissed shut. Slowly the elevator descended downward towards the entrance of the facility and Alice started to make a plan as she checked her clips and then placed the guns back in the holsters.

…..

A mile downward Wesker was within the control watching four cameras. Two were watching the Front entrance and two watching the back entrance. Several guards appeared on the two camera's facing the front entrance and soon afterwards several guards appeared at the back Entrance. The room was in the shape of an octagon with several computer screens on desks with several chairs. In the middle of the room was a table that was the shape of the Umbrella Logo that had two mugs both with steaming hot liquid. The room was well lit and the floor they were standing on was bullet proof glass that looked down at one of the many confusing corridors within the Arizona Facility. Several more screens were on; they looked like they were part of the glass. On there it showed what the guards were seeing and on the bottom part of the screen it showed their life signs.

Wesker walked back and forth looking at each of the screens anxiously awaiting her arrival. Finally he would be able to see Project Alice first hand. The thought of it made him giggle. Several minutes later both of the elevators beeped and opened up. There was nothing in either of them.

…

Alice was trying to keep herself as close to the ceiling as she could trying not to fall to the floor knowing that dozens of guards would open fire on her once she showed herself. Sweat trickled down her face and dripped onto the floor. She was anxious; she was waiting for them to make the first move.

Chapter 3

At the front entrance of the facility one of the guards walked forward into the elevator and looked around and saw nothing. All of the sudden there was a constant tick. It continued for several seconds, "What is that?" one of the guards said. The one in the elevator looked up and saw several C4 planted on the ceiling. "SON OF A-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because right then and there the C4 went off engulfing the guard in flames and smoke. The flames had busted out and had caught several more guards on fire. The two that were left were dazed and confused. The shock wave that the C4 had put out had knocked them back against the wall. All they could hear was their fellow comrades screaming in agony and the fire that was produced. There was nothing left at the elevator due to the cords snapping and falling with it. There was a thud as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft.

….

At the back entrance one of the guards had also gone in and Alice had taken him as a human shield firing at each of the guards while hiding behind him. One by one the guards slowly fell to the ground dead or in pain dying. As the last guard fell to the ground she dropped the guard that she had used as a shield and let him hit the ground. A tear trickled down her cheek because she knew that these guards were only doing their job they didn't want to die. For all she knew they could probably have families and she knew how those families would feel when they heard that a beloved one had died, anger and despair. She looked up at the camera and shot it then turned towards the man she had used. She may make it look like she doesn't care for anyone but deep down she had a feeling for everyone she killed, that is all except the leaders of Umbrella and their lead scientists. They were the ones that had caused everything here, the virus, the incident in Raccoon City, all those who had died in the incident.

….

Up in the Octagon Security Room Wesker had seen everything. All he could do was look at the screens, look at all the bodies laying at both the front and back entrances. He looked at the front entrance camera and back to the back entrance and back to the front. He was amazed, Project Alice was one of the most incredible projects he had ever seen. The way she moved the way she behaved. He looked up to the front entrance cameras and saw two figures moving and a third figure going at them. He walked up next to one of the men and said "freeze it and rewind it a few seconds." The man did as he was told and rewinded it only twenty seconds then froze it. "Good now slow it down." The man pressed several buttons and the video began to play slowly. Wesker looked at it closely and saw the third figure moving "freeze it" the man froze it. "Ok now close up on that figure." He pointed towards the third figure. The man did as he was told and zoomed it in. the vision was blurred but the man began to press several buttons and it began to clear up. Wesker could see a woman there.

With a blue top and a black short shorts. He laughed and simply said "everything just got very interesting." He continued to look at the female figure as it slowly left the cameras view.

…..

Alice knelt down to the guard she had token hostage and closed her eyes and muttered "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room and muttered "I am so sorry." She got up and began to walk over to the blast doors stepping over the bodies. As she reached the doors she looked back and whispered "Rest in piece." She began to walk down the narrow corridor knowing that it had to end here.

….

As Wesker watched the screens flicker between each camera in the facility. Anxious he awaited the report from the squad he had sent out to the back entrance. Accompanying them would be one of his top security guards. "I do not take kindly to failure." He had said to the guard just a while back. Soon the camera fell upon Alice and it stayed there watching her. "Which corridor is that?" "That would be corridor 201 A" the man replied. Wesker reached for a radio and pressed the button "Louis she is in corridor 201 A, I want you to head her off, it looks like she is heading towards the security center. She's almost half way there so hurry it up!" there was static when he released the button and a voice responded "yes sir."

…

As Alice walked down the corridor she realized that the cameras were beginning to flash. "Dang it." She muttered as she pointed the 9mm at the camera and pulled the trigger. The camera blew into several pieces as it landed onto the floor. She continued down the corridor when she realized something, she was being stalked, hunted, followed but by what? A Licker? A hound? No way would they release one of those things knowing that they could lose control of them easily. She steadily turned around and saw nothing. Just then there was a screech off to the distance that caused her to jump. She turned around and saw something moving in the distance. What was it? She pulled out her other 9mm and continued onward keeping her guard up. As she reached the firs intersection she felt something touch her back. She turned around and fired but saw nothing. "You're just being paranoid, calm down". Just as she entered the corner a door hissed shut behind her and the walls had spun around to reveal glass with lights in them. Oh no she thought as she ran down the hall looking for an air vent. Soon the lights dimmed and there was a constant hum as a thin blue line appeared in between the walls at the far end and started upwards steadily. She soon saw an air shaft and reached for it but the laser had stopped her.

It had almost cut her fingers off! Remembering what had happened to ONE and his group, she began to worry. And again the room dimmed and the thin blue line came across the room and this time several more lines appeared and had fused to make a wall. She jumped up and into the airshaft just as it got to were she was. Her heart was racing sweat trickled down her face and she was breathing hard. She took a minute to gather herself and then set off down the airshaft.

…

Wesker was amazed at the progress she had made. She had token out an entire group of soldiers and escaped the laser grid system defense. She was absolutely marvelous. "Forward this data to now. I'd like to show him what he's created." As he watched her enter the airshaft he turned around and said "I want our little friends to meet her. Be sure to not let them escape into the facility and spread the disease!" "Yes sir!" "Oh yes radio Louis and tell him to hang back at corridor 210 AB. We're going to be flushing her out." "I'll do It right away sir." He looked on the screen again and saw the same mysterious figure cross the screen again. What was she doing here? And how'd she get in? He pondered these questions as he giggled. He knew that he had to be with her to.

….

Chapter 4

Alice slowly made her way up through the Airshafts and came to a sudden stop at an intersection. She brought up the PDA and looked at it trying to read the schematics she had downloaded but all they did was get her turned around so far. "God I hope I never find myself in another one of these places again" she mumbled turning left. Just as she did though she heard something scuttling about somewhere ahead. Not a good place to be she thought knowing that whoever was in charge here was mental. Just then something touched her on her side; she did what she could not to freak out and looked for a way out of the airshaft. She soon found a way out and dropped down into the hallway. She pulled the two 9mm pistols out of their holsters and turned on the light attachment. It was pitch black here and she wasn't alone. Off to the distance there was a noise that sounded like something scratching and running along the floor and along the walls. There was a spark as a light flickered on and off in the distance. She saw something move over there but what was it? She cautiously made her way over to the light until there was a strange screeching noise right in front of her. She aimed the guns forward showing light right in front of her. There was nothing. Just then something had dropped and landed right in front of her. She stepped back quickly and aimed the guns at it. On the floor laid some type of stingray with centipede like legs. It was vomit green and It had a razor sharp tail. There were more noises moving towards her and she aimed the guns at the wall and the flashlights revealed several dozen of these things.

…

Back in the Security Room Wesker and the three men were watching her battle the leeches. Wesker started giggling. This was to much fun. The man in front of him turned around and stared at him. The bullet proof glass door with the Umbrella Logo slid open and one of his top soldiers walked in with a case and laid it on the table. "here you go sir." "thank you." The guard walked back through the door leaving Wesker and the three men alone. The case was black with the Umbrella Logo in the middle, a control panel on the top of it with a red screen on the top of the panel and the numbers 0-9 on the bottom of it. Wesker started punching in several of the numbers and the case clicked open. He opened it to reveal several syringes. As he took one of the syringes out he saw that one of the men looked uneasy. "no need to worry I'm not going to cause any of you any harm. I have a-" he paused thinking, "condition." He rolled up one of his sleeves and rubbed an alchohol patch on it then slowly injected the syringe into himself. There was a brief moment of tension in his arm but it slowly dissappated. He turned to face the three men then said "enough with that, back to playing with our little guest." Watching the screen.

….

As Alice ran down the hallway firing back at the oncoming creatures and hearing the screechs as they fell to the ground. Soon she reached a dead end with several doors. She frantically tried to open them but to no success. She turned around and faced the oncoming creatures. "that's it." She walked forward and drew up on the remaining strength she had left and could slowly feel it rising. Memories of Matt being took away, of Carlos and Jill helping her fight off the group of Umbrella Soldiers and Nemesis, no, Matt dying to protect her. As a tear streaked down her cheek she unleashed the ability that she had been hiding. Within an instance the ground infront of her cracked inward and the walls went inward and the ceiling cracking upward as a shockwave went forward and causing the insects to fly backwards and splattering. Within a few seconds there was nothing alive in front of her, the insects were gone and the interior in front of her was destroyed. Her pupils flickered back to normal and she gasped falling to her knees. Her head was throbbing violently and it felt like someone had took the breath right out of her. She grabbed her head and screamed in pain. It was umbarable and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry but she couldn't get the strength to do so. She stopped screaming and panted heavily. She steadily got up and looked around. On the walls, ground, and ceiling, there was green streaks of blood. She tuned and saw a camera on the wall.

They were making this a game and she had done what they wanted. She began to walk down the direction she had come from and saw something different. A door had been opened. She looked up at the corner of the ceiling and saw the same camera on a railway that lead down the hallway and down each door, they had been using it to get their camera's to follow her. She lifted her gun towards it and pulled the trigger and the camera blew into several pieces with the body with dents and holes. She looked down the hallway and couldn't see anyone, or anything for that fact, moving down there. They were trying to lead her to another trap or to themselves. Whatever they were doing it wouldn't stop her.

….

As Wesker saw Alice use her ability he was amazed. They had made the perfect killing machine. She was magnificent. Her agility her mental capacity, it was all magnificent, the most amazing thing he ever saw that Umbrella created. He laughed and simply said "she is truly magnificent isn't she? Her mental capacity and agility are unmatched by any of our projects." The man in front of him that was sitting and pressing in several buttons in order to have the camera follow her replied "yes she is sir". Wesker turned around and walked towards a desk with a single laptop and pressed several buttons. Soon a map of Phoenix, Arizona came up showing one blinking yellow dot. "our gust of honor is almost here men. We will soon see what's better, our little project, or Alice." He laughed then said "I want S.T.A.T group number six prepped and ready to confront her." "yes sir." He laughed more and more. This was truly the most fun he had in years!

….

Chapter 5

A mile downward within the facilities armory a man with blond hair was suiting up when a female voice erupted from his earpiece. "Leon you there?" he tapped the earpiece then said "I'm here Hunningon, I told you not to do that when I'm getting ready or not on my break! Next time you do that I'll take it out and leave it behind." "ok sorry Leon, listen we've intersepted a signal from "Chairmen" Wesker, he's gonna be sending your group to face some sort of project, maybe to test it or neutralize it, not enough information has been told yet to know for sure, all we know is that it's a project called ALICE. Not much is known due to Umbrella's viral wall bloking us, it's working hard to keep us out of that file, we'll keep working on it and when we figure out what Project ALICE is. Be careful, if it's a person that is resisting their control try to reason with them and join them. If not then neutralize it, they don't need another super weapon under their control." "roger." He tapped the piece again and it went from static to silence. Sighing he got up and could feel the usual weight of the armor keeping him down, but hey if It would protect him from whatevers attacking the facility, who was he to argue, just then the screen to the left of him turned on and Albert Wesker appeared on screen and simply said "send your squad to section 21054B corridor B203294. And do it ASAP!" "yes sir." He grumbled and the screen turned off. He reached for a radio and pressed the button then said "James get the squad ready we're heading to section 21054B corridor B203294." There was static then a male voice rang through in a happy tone "yes sir!" the radio returned to static and he sighed, James was always high spirited in these kind of situations. But why, he could die at any second. He smiled and walked out the door and as it slid shut he saw several shadows moving across the hallway. It's probably nothing, he thought, probably just ALPHA team playing a joke.

…..

Back at the security room Wesker walked from he laptop back to one of the men then said "Activate T-1092 and Project J. now." "yes sir!" the man worked furiously to get both projects up and running and a screen came up that showed what both subjects were seeing only in aqua and with the Umbrella Symbol spinning slowly in the lower right corner. Two screens displayed two different locations. The one on the left displayed a group of men and one girl in front of it the other within a glass dome somewhere deep down underneath the security room. Wesker started to laugh, this was truly the most fun he ever had in years! Now, he thought to himself, were are my little friends.

….

Several blocks away from the security room, or more as in above it, Alice was cautiously walking, trying to evade any traps that the chairmen, whoever that was, and staying on the right path in frustration she had destroyed the four cameras that had been following her for the past hour. The head chairmen of the Corporation had to be down here if they were trying this hard to both keep an eye on her and stop her. She was pissed. No, beyond pissed. Within the hour she had reached her destination, a small open corridor that lead downward towards a cavern of with rushing water on the bottom, several other walkways were placed there as well. Directly below that was the glass security room and below that, a glass walkway that lead to the rest of the facility. She took her backpack off and pulled out a thing of rope with a hook at each end, she attached one hook to the bar the other to the harness she had pulled out and placed on herself. She stepped up onto the bar and looked downward. Her heart beating she leaned forward and began to freefall well over nine-hundred feet. The wind pushed past her and her hair frailed all over the place. Soon she could see closely several figures down in the security room and she reached for the two assault rifles she had been holding on to and aimed downwards and began to fire and the security room glass shattered into fragments and two of the figures fell to the ground, the other five ducked for cover and one ran out the door and she aimed the gun and fired at him and watched him fall to the ground. Soon the 450 bullets that both guns held ran out and she tossed them to her side, only 100 feet left! She reached for the switch on her harness and pressed it, she began to slow down.

She pulled out her two 9mm handguns and opened fire. Several computers fell to the ground and one more figure fell to the ground, this one had tried making a run for the door and had failed. She soon stopped 7 feet above the shattered glass covered ground and flipped releasing herself and she landed on the ground on her feet. She turned around just in time to see a red headed man thrusting a military knife at her, she quickly kicked it out of his hand and punched him causing him to flip over onto his stomach. She turned around and saw a man with blond hair that was combed back running out of the facility and out sight. She turned around and saw a black haired woman in the corner holding her leg aiming a gun at her. "don't move!" the woman yelled. Her voice was sharp and yet calming. Alice shook her head and said "you don't want to do that." The woman was panting hard as she lowered her weapon, good, thought Alice, I won't have to kill her. She turned around and another blond haired man with his hair combed to the side had a gun right in her face. She tried to knock the gun out of his hand but as she did he swirled around and tripped her and pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "don't move, please." His voice was stern and he was wearing a black Umbrella Guard suit with the indication of his rank being a Major. Alice laughed and said "your pretty good!" the man's eyes narrowed as he said "I've been ordered to make sure you don't fall into Umbrella's hands" she laughed, this man was insane! If she stuck with him she'd fall into Umbrella's hands but without him she would never fall. "please I also need your help to take out Wesker."

She stopped and looked at him. "who's Wesker?" "he's the Chairmen of Umbrella and S.T.A.T." she looked at him and said "fine." Just then there was a horrendous noise emitting from down the hall. Just then a familiar face appeared.

Chapter 6

As Project N or T-02 approached it's targets it aimed it's gattling gun and fired. The two targets in front of it jumped to the side and It hit the women in the face and chest. As she fell down the T-1092 turned its muscle red body towards the other three an opened fire hitting the dead bodies of the security guards and putting holes through the table. James came up from behind a table and opened fire hitting the T-02 in the forehead but to no affect. The T-02 lifted up its gattling and just as it was about to pull the trigger, it was sent flying back roaring. Leon quickly ran for the door control panel and pushed in several keys and an alarm had went off as a blast door began to go down and within ten seconds had locked the T-02 out. Several loud bangs could be heard on the other side of the blast door and the horrifying roar and then the sound of an RPG being loaded. James screamed out "oh shit!" as a debris of cement flew towards them, chunks of cement flying over the edge of the security room, the dust from the blown cement made it hard to but Alice could hear the distant moan of the deadly creature. She slowly reached for an MP5 that laid next to her and looked at it. The weapon had a thermal scope on it, thank god! She put the scope to her eye and suddenly everything was blue, an arrange of colors going from blue to orange in two human shaped bodies and at the door a yellow massive figure stood. Opening fire on the yellow massive figure the creature screamed out in agony as it stumbled back. Smiling Alice walked towards it and continued to fire at it. It changed course towards the edge of the security room, seeing this, Alice kicked the massive creature that was in front of her and heard it roar and creeking metal and soon there was a distant roar that soon disappeared. Smiling she looked around and realized that the dust was beginning to settle and she saw Leon and James sitting where they were coughing.

….

Several kilometers from the security room Wesker was rushing towards the helicopter, two men with Assault rifles stood guard of the hanger. "sir?" one of them asked, "there's been an incident, Project ALICE has broken into the facility and is destroying the facility." "should we move in on their location and neutralize her?" "affirmative." "yes sir!" and with that the two guards ran towards the security room. As Wesker ran up to the door of the of the chopper that was docked in the hanger and as he reached it he heard several gunshots and the two guards scream. Turning around he saw the three people and, surprisingly, more people than he had expected, but that he had been hoping to see.

…..

Standing there in black military camo holding an assault rifle was Chris Redfield, his red short hair spiking upwards, black gloves with holes cut out for the fingers to come out of. Black steel toe boots. Next to him was Jill Valentine, wearing the same clothing as him with her brown hair cut just above her shoulders, and behind her Ashley Ashford, wearing dark blue jeans and a sleeveless red T-Shirt with blond hair cut up to her shoulders as well. Jill was holding a sleek .45 caliber pistol with red dot and a silencer. The men behind them held a varity of weapons going from colt python revolvers to MP5's, to AK-47's, to 9MM handguns. All Wesker did was laugh, "so this is the group that the government made to fight Bio terrorism huh. This'll be fun." His eyes flashed red as the group inched towards him. "your under arrest Wesker viral experimentation, come quietly!" Chris yelled out. All Wesker did was just look at him and laugh evily. "says you!" and within that instant he was just a blur going across the room and within second one of the men screamed out in agony as Wesker rammed a knife through the man's chest and held him up like a trophy then motioned the knife and made the body fly lifelessly across the room. Damn it, forgot about those damn abilities! Thought Chris. Firing at the black blur moving across the room taking his men out one by one, next to him Jill was sheltering Ashley and firing at the moving blur.

….

To anyone the bullets would be to fast to dodge but not for Wesker. The bullets went slow enough that he could see where they were and just walked out of the bullets path. His eyes flashed red underneath his black shades. As he stabbed one of the men he felt a searing pain in his side. Looking down he saw the mans blade sticking into him. Growling he sent the man flying against the wall with a simple push then pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground. Looking at the remaining four men as well as Chris, Jill, and the little girl. He began to think, to easy, now how will I take the rest of them out? Should I just-his thought was interrupted by the sound of gunshots and he saw the slow moving bullets coming towards him and he stepped aside. With a grin he began to slowly walk towards them seeing the fear in the four mens eyes, the hatreds in Chris's and Jill's, and the fear of the little girl Jill was sheltering. He then stood still and held out his hand and said "you must be Charles Ashford's daughter, Ashley." The little girl hid more behind Jill and he continued "come on now miss Ashford, let's play." "you sick bastard!" Jill hollered out as she began firing at him. Again he zipped around the bullets to Jill then knocked her across the room with a single push. She landed with a dull thud. Laughing Wesker looked down at the little girl then said "lets play."

He turned to face Chris and instead saw a fist that had gotten a direct hit on his face dislocating his nose and causing him to stumble back. Laughing he smirked and used his hand to push his nose back into place, the pain was nothing to him. He wiped where he could feel cool liquid and saw blood. Looking directly at Chris who now had his gun aimed at him pulled the trigger, within a single motion he had dodged them and quickly reached Chris and grabbed hold of his gun with one arm and then grabbed Chris's arm and flipped him over.

….

Getting up and looking at Wesker, Jill began to wonder and then looked around the hanger, there was a fire alarm, sprinklers on the side of the walls, the only way out was either through the glass plates on the left and right walls or in the middle of the room where another glass panel was.

…

As Wesker kicked Chris across the floor smiling enjoying what he was doing, he saw Jill begin to get up and run towards him. Reacting quickly as she reached him with a knife, laughing at her, he smacked her across the room, her spinning in the air and landing with a thud on her side gasping for air and Wesker calmly walked towards her. "JILL NO!" Chris hollered getting up slowly. "you know , this is to much fun! But sadly, you must die." Wesker said through gritted teeth picking her up by her throat. Just then she mumbled something. "what was that?" he asked, "Chris, get Ashley out of here, I'm sorry." Before he knew it Jill took the .45 handgun he had holstered after taking her down and fired at the fire alarm and the sprinkler system turned on and the door to the hanger began to close. "NO!" Wesker hollered out as the room quickly filled with water.

…

Scrambling up Chris reached Ashley and hauled her to the door through the now knee high and rising water. A strong current made it hard to walk but he had managed to reach the door which was half way closed and got Ashley through and looked towards Jill. He saw Wesker drop her and begin to run or try to run towards the door. Ha! The bastard can't run so fast in the waist high water! And he soon turned to Jill and saw her nod her head and he stumbled out of the door just as it closed sealing the water completely in, in the middle of the door was a bullet proof glass the he looked through, the dead bodies of half of his group rose, the other half had ran out in fear, which of course, he couldn't blame them, he was scared as well but what kept him there facing the super powered Wesker was his rage at him. He soon saw the water up to Jills chest who aimed towards the glass panels on the side of the hanger and shot and the water rushed out taking her who had grabbed hold of Weskers' left arm who had also flew out the broken glass panel. He slammed his fist against the door and swore. Looking towards Ashley he said "come on." Taking her hand and walking down the hall.

….

As the room filled with water, Wesker dropped Jill into the water and began to run towards the door and saw Chris get through and then the door shut, locking him in the room. He turned to face Jill and yelled "you bitch!" just then he saw her raise the gun at the window platting and hollered out "NO!" and jumped at her with tremendous force pinning her down and she shot several times at the glass before he could take the gun from her. Looking at the cracked glass, with a streak going across it to each hole the bullets made, he just watched and his eyes flashed red as the water reached his waist he heard the glass crack and break open. As the water swept him away he saw Jill clinging onto the ledge and as he fell he grabbed hold of her. "get off me!" she said shaking her leg but his grip was to strong. Using the remainding strength he had he pulled himself up her then grabbed the ledge and grabbed he hand closest to him and said "Jill, this is a one time chance." He then released her hand and pulled himself up and pulled her up.

….

Dazed and confused Jill looked up and saw a tall dark figure and the figure raise a fist and hit her in the face, then nothing.

…..

As Wesker picked up the unconscious Jill and calmly walked towards the Chopper and entered it putting her down in one of the seats strapping her in and going up to the cockpit and strapping himself into the pilots seat he flipped several switches and pressed several keys and the choppers blades began to spin, faster faster, until there was a humming noise coming from outside. As he lifted the chopper up and alarm sounded and the ceiling above them flashed lights in an X form and began to open. Within ten seconds the ceiling hanger door opened to reveal the golden colored sky with the sun rising in the distance. Slowly the chopper raised into the air and down below people had gathered to see the chopper rising. as soon as he cleared the underground hanger and the chopper was high above the buildings he pushed several buttons, and the choppers propellers angled themselves so that the propellers were facing forward other than facing upwards and in the back he heard the dull hum grow louder as he pressed the throttle and thrusters that were hidden underneath the propellers that now faced behind him ignited and he felt himself go back into the seat as it sped off into the distance.

As soon as they cleared the city Wesker looked in his pockets and cursed, he had left the damn thing back at the facility! Looking forward grimacing he cursed himself for losing the device.

…..

Several miles underground in the facilities dining hall, an immense fight had begun. As Alice ran from behind one pillar, shooting at them causing some of the to fall, and behind another pillar. As she got behind she looked over at James and Leon and nodded. Twisting a little to get a good enough angle to shoot at the soldiers without becoming an open target she opened fire and several more soldiers fell to the ground. As she did so Leon and James ran towards the pillars next to her and fired while running, a good strategy, but it wouldn't kill or keep those soldiers from advancing towards them. Soon the soldiers stopped firing and hid behind the pillars to reload and, taking the advantage, Alice knelt beneath one of the metal tables and flipped it onto its side and hid behind it, she turned and saw James and Leon do the same and just in time, the soldiers turned from behind their hiding spots and opened fire at them. Just as they fired Alice had a strange feeling that something was coming, but who or WHAT was it? Going up above the Table to shoot she saw the wall crumble to reveal the T-02, the muscled, orange yellow colored monster carried its huge heavy chain gun and opened fire at the soldiers standing in its way. As Alice ducked she heard the mean scream in agony and the bullets pierce their armor. Just as it had begun it had ended. There was a dead silence in the hallway, layers of dust drifted around, the heavy breathing of the T-02 and the clanking of the ammunition to the chain gun. It roared and said "acquiring targets" in a hoarse rumbling voice. Looking over at Leon and James she began to think of what she could do to defeat this thing, kill it, once and for all.

As she looked for something to help her fight it she heard its heavy boots hitting the ground and the ground shake as it grew closer and closer, soon, the smell of rotten flesh filled the air. As Alice started checking herself she remembered about the two machetes she was carrying and pulled them out and twirled them, took one last look at Leon and James and then ran out form her cover right at the T-02

….

As he flipped several switches he heard his "passenger" moan in the back and set the chopper to auto-pilot and unstrapped himself. He stood up and walked towards Jill smiling. She looked up at him and struggled to get loose then shouted "where are you taking me!" Wesker smiled "I'm taking you to a city, for-* he paused "-for examinations. You see I have this new device-" he pulled out a pendant that was in the shape of a spider, the middle of it glowed red, "that I need testing done for, you, by coincidence, just happen to meet those requirements." He looked at her and her eyes grew and she struggled more and more trying to frantically get loose. He moved closer and then put the device to her chest and it lached on, Jill screamed and one of the legs injected a syrum and she stopped struggling and blacked out. Laughing Wesker turned around and said "yes, you'll be a fine "test" subject Jill." And walked back to the pilots seat and settled in and then set a course for the Tokyo facility and leaned back, closed his eyes, and whistled a marry tune and shortly fell asleep.

…

As Alice ran towards the monster screaming and holding her machete blades, she dropped to the ground and skid towards the monster, the creatures gun firing at her barely missing her head and, just as she reached it, she put one of the blades up and caught the creature in the groin and cut through, blood sprayed everywhere and the creature roared in agony as it stumbled forward and turned around. She got up quickly and ran to the side of the wall just as the creature fired its giant chain gun and she felt sharp pain go through her left arm as a bullet hit her. Didn't matter though, she continued to run and up the wall she went and she reached the creature again and slashed the side of its neck open spraying blood all over the bullet torn walls. It reached up to its neck tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't and fell down dead. Or at least she thought. as she turned to face its limp body she saw its head wiggle and pop off and a small tentacle was behind it. As it saw her it's decapitated head began to squirm towards her at a fast rate and lunged at her.

Reacting quickly, she through herself against the wall and saw it fly by her. She got off the wall quickly and saw that it had already straightened itself out and was going for another jump when all the sudden its head burst into brains and blood. Behind it was Leon with a sawed off shotgun who ran up to her and behind him james. Looking at them she smiled and Leon said "listen, we need to go for the elevator-" "sorry," Alice said interrupting him "but I blew up the elevator" Leon cursed and then said "then we need to head for one of the hangers, if we're lucky there's still one chopper left." Motioning Alice and James to follow him he ran down the corridor.

….

Within an hour they had reached a sealed door with several dead bodies laying inside and outside the door. They tugged at the door but couldn't seem to get it open. Sighing Leon backed away and said "dang it, we need to find the override for the door, someone activated the fire alarm." "I'll do it." James said "no, you don't know the layout of the facility entirely yet, we can't afford to have you get lost." "then I'll do it" Alice said. Leon looked at her and said "but you haven't been here before, you don't know anything about this facility!" "really?" she replied pulling out the PDA Carlos had given her. The device had hooked up to Umbrella's main frame and had uploaded the facilities layout. "huh that's new." Leon said, "this PDA allows me to access Umbrella's Network, I can easily find my way around, besides, your probably the only one capable of piloting the Chopper." Several silent minutes passed before Leon nodded and said "head for the conference room, closest place that will have an access panel, hurry and get to it." Alice nodded and turned to run down the corridor when Leon said "Alice, good luck." She turned to face him and said "just be sure to wait for me ok?" and turned around and ran down the corridor.

….

Several minutes had passed ever since Jill caused that fire alarm locking the door. Chris looked down and began to wonder if there was really any way, he began to blame himself. If only I had been quicker and stronger, none of this would've happened, we could've taken him! He looked down at Angela and decided to think of a way out instead of thinking about what could've happened. As they approached a door an alarm went off and saw several trap doors open, and Angela fell through one screaming. Chris yelled out "NO!" and reached to grab her hand but was to slow and heard her screaming fade down the trap door. Banging his fists against the ground and cursed himself. Damn it! Facing the hard metal floor he cursed himself for not being able to do anything, he felt so useless!

….

She felt her heart miss several beats as she felt her stomach lurch up and she fell down the trap door. Screaming she tried to stop herself but had caused burns on her hands, and elbows. As she fell she felt her butt skid onto the metal and she felt herself slowing down and soon, landed on a vertical slope that went down and into a clean room with white metal plating and a conference table in the middle with a projector on the ceiling in the middle of the conference table. As she stood up she heard an all too familiar voice say "welcome, miss Ashford." And she turned to face the voice, she chocked up and her eyes grew wide, it was him.

…

As Alice turned down the corridor that would lead straight to the conference room she heard a familiar scream and her heart jumped and she pushed herself to her limits. As she reached the door the screaming came from she heard several guns click and men aim at her. Turning around she saw a group of Umbrella Soldiers standing there ready to shoot when the door hissed open and a male voice called out "now is this any way to treat a guest boys?" she turned around and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat, a grey blue shirt, navy blue pants, and black dress shoes. The man smiled, his hair was brown with strands of blonde hair here and there, his eyes dark blue. This man, seemed to be familiar to her, like she saw him before, but from where? They stood there and the man then motioned her in and she shook her head. The man turned to face her and said "now Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, I know you don't want anything happening to Angy do you?" he stepped out of the way and two guards came up pointing guns towards the now teenaged girl who struggled to free herself but couldn't. Alice made a motion to go and attack them but the man simply said "you make one wrong move, she's dead. Now please, sit." The man smirked as he watched her sit down, a grim expression on her face. The man said "now Alice Abernathy, you know that names got a ring to it." He nodded and smiled and put his face in front of hers. "don't, underestimate me, cause I will kill you when given the chance." She warned him. The man shook his head and backed away and said "now Alice, you remember what White Umbrella is?" she nodded and said "White Umbrella is the part of the Umbrella corporation who monitors any and all viral experimentation in any and all Umbrella Facilities. If an incident occurs they come in and clean it up as well as cover it up." The man laughed "Good good. What about Red Umbrella?" "Red Umbrella is the public part of the Umbrella Corporation, they are what the people see, they sell economic goods, health care, services." "good." "listen "sir" we don't have all day, I know that because Umbrella Scientists never have a day to just sit down and talk. Now lets stop playing twenty questions and tell me what you want." The man laughed, "you truly are a sarcastic one. But that's beside the point." He walked over to Angela and pulled her away from the men then yelled out "leave us." "but sir!" one of the guards protested, "no buts, go." The guard closest to him that had protested looked at him and motioned for the others to follow him as he ran out the door and down the hall, the door hissed shut. "now then, I know why you came here, you came here to figure out what happened to you and I can answer that." He pulled out a PDA and tapped several keys and Alice felt herself stiffen up, unable to move. A female voice called through the speakers saying "Program Alice activated, uploading research data." He leaned and put his face in hers and said "I have full control over you, I know where you go, what you do, everything, in other words you're just another one of our experiments, a good one at that." He tilted his head then backed away and said "I am able to track you, deactivate you if I ever want to. Now, stand up." She felt the urge to stand up but resisted then he pressed several keys and she stood up forcefully "good, now, take out that Desert Eagle of yours and aim it at Miss Ashford for me." Her limbs shook as she aimed at Angela who looked at her with a surprised look. "what, what are you doing!" she said panicing and the man turned to her and said "for your information my names , I am the creator of Program Alice. Now the reason why I'm having you do this is because Miss Ashford has the G-Virus, or Gene Virus. It's like the T-Virus, Tyrant Virus as you know it, only it'll mutate her past something called a Tyrant. You see when you're infected with the G-Virus you do not turn into a normal "zombie" but you mutate past that, past the Tyrant which is a monster that, to tell you the truth, will not die easily. When infected with the G-Virus you'll turn into a bigger, tougher, monster. Angela here, contains a certain strand of both the G-Virus and the T-Virus, your body though, contains the right genetic strand to help combat the now spreading T-Virus that Caine had released into the world, simply, she's the incorrect product, you're the correct product, she's being recalled." He pressed several keys on the PDA and said "shoot her!" Alice watched in horror as her finger pulled the trigger on the gun and heard her gun fire and Angela Fall to the ground, a streak of blood going down her head with a shocked look, the man, Isaacs laughing. Alice felt a steady flow of hot tears rolling down her face. Her eyes focused on Isaacs.

…

He laughed, as Isaacs looked at Alice he began to feel some pity for her. He strolled up to her and looked into her eyes. "good, good. Now, I'm going to shut you down and have a squad come and take you to where I am." He pressed several buttons and a messaged flashed across the PDA. "damn it!" he pushed in several codes and frantically entered orders. This was not good.

…

Alice began to regain control of her muscles, slowly flexing them and was finally able to make a smile and looked at Isaacs.

…..

Systematic_Error_report/

Status:Program Alice Unstable. Detecting anomalies, system requiring immediate reboot. Heart beat increasing, blood pressure spiking, warning systematic failure in 10 seconds.

/system/activational_Chip/shutdown/rebooting_please_wait/T-Minus_10_seconds_until_system_reboot/

…..

Slowly, Isaacs gaze looked up at Alice who began to shake her head and flex her muscles, gaining control. "oh shit." He said and she aimed the handgun at his face and simply said "see you in hell."

…

Looking at the man pointing her gun at him she simply said "see you in hell." Through gritted and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Isaacs stared at her wide eyed then laughed. "I forgot to mention this but, you see that little box up there-" he pointed to a small black box that had dozens of lens pointing at angle towards the floor "-those are projectors, now, I am just a projection right now. I know you're in a pissy mood and all but you'll just have to wait to kill me. Besides i-" she aimed the gun at the projector and unloaded half of the remaining clip into it and he faded away still talking.

…

"-besides i-" the image of the conference room began to act up and fuzz as he lost connection and he simply smiled. "it seems, that our little project has quite an attitude towards us. Wouldn't you say White Queen?" a little girl faded and simply said "I suppose so Dr. Isaacs. After all I'm build to-" "build to further help collect and analyze and run this facility I know. Man I wish you AI's had some personality." He said turning towards her and she simply lifted an eye brow and faded away. He smirked, that was more like it. He had hated how everyone who he worked with either obeyed him or simply tolerated him. He liked how White Queen, the Nevada Facilities' AI, was developing something of an attitude. Programmed or not, she was one of the things that kept him sane in this mad mad world that was twirling deeper and deeper into the apocalypse, into Armageddon. He whistled a marry tune as he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes relaxing, thinking of what Alice was doing now, maybe searching for him, getting the hanger doors he had locked using an administrative code to shut and lock tight keeping them in there. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small PDA device that showed an overlay of the Phoenix, Arizona facility and tapped several buttons.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:

He looked at it and sighed putting in the code to start the purging process that would ultimately destroy the facility, the town, and any evidence of what really happened there.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:808973

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Online/Activation_Code:Accepted/

/Estimated_Time_before_Purging_Detonation:15:00

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Initiated/Estimated_Time:15:00_and_Counting/

…

As Alice knelt next to the motionless body of Angela, the facility shook violently. Steadying herself she looked around and an alarm went off, a cool calm female voice spoke through the speakers that were laid throughout the facility "warning, facility will be purged in T-Minus 15 minutes, all personnel are to evacuate the facility immediately. Warning-" the voice repeated the warning three more times then went silent, the alarm still blaring. She looked down at Angy and felt a stream of hot tears roll down her cheek. She stood up, crying, and walked over to the nearest control panel and pulled out the PDA and pulled out a USB cord and plugged one end into the terminal and suddenly a progress bar appeared on the PDA and began to hack into the terminal and within thirty seconds, she was in. she kept the PDA plugged in just in case if there was an AI in the facility that would lock her out and began looking at the icons that appeared on the terminals screen. The screen was glowing a dark blue with six icons on it, "Umbrella Corporation Network Access", "Facility Status", "Facility Purge", and "Hanger Access". She taps the icon and a 3D model of the hanger doors begin to open and the below in red letters it read "Hanger Doors Opening". She turned to Angela and picked up the now Limp, pale, body and began to run back to the hanger Leon and James were waiting at.

…..

Within hours they were passing over the Northern Pacific Ocean Wesker Began to think of what would have to be done to stop Alice. She was slowly becoming a problem to the now underground Umbrella Corporation, and to S.T.A.T. he looked out the view port and saw the edge of the coastal town Chiba, Japan. He smirked and took a deep breath. Only a few hundred miles to Tokyo, only a few hundred miles to the Umbrella Corporation Headquarters. Within minutes he saw the Coastal Town Chiba pass by. Angling the chopper into an upward slope he passed over one of the tall mountains. Down below trees flew by underneath the chopper and soon became a blur. Within two hours Tokyo came into view. Its skyscrapers and small office buildings came into view, as well as fires and evidence that the T-Virus had ravaged the area. Evidence that the residents had put up a fight. He sighed, the once bustling city was now a ghost town. He looked towards the left and smiled, one of the thirty sentry snipers waved at him and signaled him towards a cross road which soon started to part and below that a hanger. He slowed down and soon hovered over the hanger entrance and began to descend. At first he saw up close that cars had scorch marks, bullet holes, and bodies in them. Around those cars were the dead bodies of the infected. He couldn't help but smile at the carnage.

…..

She woke up and looked around, everything was a big blur to her but soon her vision cleared and she saw that she was inside some sort of cabin. Jill looked across from her and saw a row of twelve seats on the other side with harnesses and straps and beside her were eleven more seats with the same harnesses and straps. She tried to move but couldn't. she moaned and looked around more until her eyes looked at the Signature


	3. Chapter 3

Resident evil: Program Alice

Prologue: **Umbrella Pharmaceutical, Inc.**, also known as the "Umbrella Corporation", was a mega-corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods.

A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations.

The Hive is an underground research laborotory, set deep under Raccoon City. this is run by a company called Umbrella, a huge corporation that has products in homes all over the world. to the public it makes healthcare and household products. secretly, they manufacturte Biological Weapons of War (B.O.W) for the military, specialising in viral weaponry. the main character, Alice is a security operative. she and another operative are placed in a huge mansion, where the secret entrance to the labs resides. they are placed there to protect that entrance. they have a fake marriage and past, so that it all looks legitimate. Alice had a plan to bring Umbrella down. she got in touch with an Umbrella employee, who was secretly trying to gain access to bring Umbrella down. because Alice had security codes, access codes, the works, she was going to give them out. but this chance never arrived. her partner operative was listening in, and had his own plan. he would get the experimental T-Virus, and sell it on the black market. although he too never got the chance.  
>The operative took the T-Virus, and to make sure he got away, smashed a capsule to unleash it in the labs, making sure he got away in the havoc. what he didnt realise was the computer that controlled the hive had defense systems. it was called the 'Red Queen' designed to keep the Hive in order. Red Queen tried to contain the virus by killing all the workers in the labs, and gassing the upper levels. this gas would knock out the people, and give them memory loss. the operative only made it to the train, and got hit by the gas, as did Alice in the mansion.<br>As Alice awakens and walks around, she is found by a person who eventually turns out to be the brother of the Umbrella employee, killed in the labs. he poses as a cop, but they were both in an anti-Umbrella organisation. at this time, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) break in and try to recover survivors and find out what had happened. they make their way back down to the labs, bringing Alice, the fake cop, and Alice's partner with them. when they find out what had happened, and encounter the monsters down there, they try to escape, using the Red Queen for guidance. after losing most of the UBCS, they make it back to the exit of the labs, but Alice remembers her partners plan, and stops him. Alice, the fake cop, and a UBCS agent, Rain, escape, but are caught by a monster and Rain is killed. they eventually escape, but on leaving, mysterious Umbrella employees arrive and take the fake cop, who is infected, to be used as a test subject. they knock out Alice, and when she comes to, she has been tested, yet everyone is gone. she gets out of the room she is locked in, and the place is deserted. she steps outside, and everywhere is smashed up and there are burning cars and rubble. The hive was opened in the previous movie and zombies are everywhere alice awakes from a hospital in the middle of the havoc and joins with two stars members, a reporter, a street thug and three umbrella S.W.A.T members, all who are traped in the locked down city with no exit. What starts out as a plan to escape the city turns into a rescue mission when a scientist for umberella asks the group to find his daughter in exchange for a safe transport out of Raccoon City. But zombies are not the only creatures lurking in the city as the team must survive B.O.W or bio-organic weapons such as Lickers, zombie dogs (cerubuses) and the deadly Nemisis. Alice and her group find the scientists daughter and soon arrive at Raccoon City Town Hall as the scientist had instructed and with only two hours before a tactical Nuclear Missile is to hit the town erasing any and all evidence of what Umbrella Truly did. As they take control of the Chopper.

The creature Nemesis arrives and alice is forced to fight it. Before she finishes Nemesis off she realizes that Nemesis is truly Matt and refuses to kill him. The scientist controlling Nemesis ordered Nemesis to kill her but Nemesis instead kills the two Umbrella Guards next to her and begins to help Alice and the group fight off the Umbrella Forces there. During the fight Nemesis fires a rocket a Chopper aiming at Alice and is crushed by the wreckage. As they board the Chopper Alice grabs Caine and dangles him over the Edge of the Chopper's ramp, Caine looks at her and says "Killing me won't set things right!" Alice Simply replies "no! but it's a start!" and throws him off the Chopper. Caine, landing wrong on one leg breaking it, is soon devoured by a horde of Zombies. As the Chopper slowly leaves Raccoon City the Tactical Nuke hits the city and detonates. The Chopper is caught in one of the blast waves and crashes outside the city limits of Raccoon City.

Alice is soon found dead by Umbrella Scientist while the were about of LJ, Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, and Angela Ashford are unknown. takes Alices Body to a facility in Virginia and uses the T-Virus to bring her back. Alice, apparently having short term memory loss, remembers everything and escapes the facility with the help of Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, Angela Ashford, and LJ. Several days later she leaves them to go to the Phoenix, Arizona Facility and find out what Umbrella has done to her.

Chapter 1

It had been several months ever since she had escaped that Umbrella facility in Detroit. Still trying to figure out what they had done to her Alice pulled into a rural gas station and parked at one of the pumps. She dismounted her motorcycle and swiped a credit card into the slot and started to fill the tank. In the distance a small TV was playing the news. As she filled the tank she looked at the TV and saw a picture of Carlos and Jill with the words "wanted: Call crimestoppers at 1-800-5708-2386 if you have any information on were these two may be hiding" she looked away and thought to herself how Umbrella had been able to convince that it was really a nuclear disaster that had destroyed Raccoon City. The pump stopped and she pulled it out and placed it back in its place and walked inside. The gas station was cooler than what it was outside due to a heat wave hitting Phoenix Arizona. As she walked down the aisle she picked up several candy bars, beef jerky, gum and a small pack of Arizona Tea. She walked up to the cashier and looked at the TV. There was an article on Umbrella Corporation that had caught her attention. The screen went to the American flag waving in the background and letters showed up as a female voice read them out. "The president says that he has suspended Umbrella's rights as a corporation and has now shut them down due to illegal experimentation that had lead up the disaster of Raccoon City. Due to witness's Clair Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy as well as Chris Redfield and "LJ".

The corporation did say that they had been experimenting with a virus but it had been in a remote island somewhere off the coast of the Galapagos Islands. More evidence that had brought the president to make this decision is an underground railway that leads to a blast door that had the Umbrella Logo on it. When officials opened the blast doors they found a room that seemed to light up when they walked in. there were several elevators that had snapped cables and when official had made it down they had found several dead employees in each elevator that had a name tag that also had the Umbrella Logo on it." Alice laughed; they were finally going to be shut down. The girl continued on as she said "Umbrella is still refusing that it was their facility until just a few hours ago when they finally admitted it." Alice looked at the Clark and saw that he was staring at her. "What is there something wrong?" the Clark shook his head and registered everything there. The total ran up to 5 dollars and 30 cents.

Alice had paid for it and went outside and got to her motorcycle and opened up a compartment revealing several other objects such as two handguns, several things of food and several soft drinks. She carefully placed the items she had bought into the compartment and mounted on the bike and started it and drove onto the highway and continued onwards to Phoenix, Arizona, the Area of Umbrella's America Headquarters.

Chapter 2

Several hours later she had reached Reno, Arizona. The town was lit up with ads and several buildings. She had gotten off the road and parked at Best Western. As she walked in a rush of cool air met her face. On inside the building had a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling with more than a hundred lights, the floor was marble and clean, there was a room that held several chairs and couches with a marble table in the middle. The room was surrounding with plants that seemed to be fake. There was an elevator to the right of the room with a see through glass panel that was three levels high. Behind the room with the chairs was a place with several marble tables and cushioned chairs with a soda machine near them. The main desk was shaped as an S with several computers and a card scanner as well as three computer chairs. A man wearing a green vest, white T-Shirt, black pants and black shoes came up to her and asked "how many nights are you going to be staying here?" "Just one" she replied reaching for one hundred bucks and handed it to the man. "Very well your room number is 317" "thanks" she replied.

She walked towards the elevator and pressed a button and several minutes later the elevator had arrived. As she stepped in she realized that there was an Umbrella symbol on one of the buttons. She looked around and saw a camera in the corner of the marble elevator and pressed he third level button and the doors slid closed and the elevator went upwards. Within several seconds she was on the third level and walked towards the stairs. She opened the door and examined the metal stairway. There was definitely something down there. There were more steps than needed. She looked around and saw no camera's and decided to place the backpack she had been carrying and opened it up to reveal two 9mm handguns, one Swiss army knife and a hacker. She loaded up the two handguns in the hidden holsters she had on her pants and placed the army knife in a holster. She took out the hacker and placed it in a pocket. It had been several months ever since Carlos gave her the PDA and had told her what it did. It looked like any other PDA but it could access almost any computer system Umbrella had, it would be able to get her into Umbrella facilities without making too much noise. She zipped the army green backpack closed and placed it on her shoulders and started heading down.

…..

Several hundred feet beneath the hotels basement chairman Wesker was in a meeting with the other lead scientists that are across the world. "Gentlemen Dr. Isacs should be joining us any moment now for the news on project Alice's were about and how she's doing." He said. "You said that several minutes ago and he still isn't here" said a man with black combed hair and a black beard with a Russian accent. "Patience everyone." He said taking off his black sunglass's to reveal red eyes and wiped the glasses and placed them back on. He looked down at his black shoes and black pants and shook his head. He wished he didn't have to do this but Dr. Isacs left him no choice. "Gentlemen if Dr. Isacs does not report within the next several hours I will relieve him of project Alice." There was chatter in the room after hearing that; it seemed to have excited everyone a little. "And I will take the project and continue it myself." Everyone else's chatter lessened up at the sound of him taking over project Alice. He smiled streaking back his combed blond hair and then tightened his black gloves. Just then a person slowly faded into existence next to one of the chairs that were placed there. "Ah how nice of you to join us." "Chairman Wesker." He replied. He was wearing a white lab coat and black pants with black shoes his brown hair was combed this time.

"I am sorry that I am late everyone but we had just gotten reports from the satellites that Alice is on the moving." He said "were to?" Wesker asked. "I'm afraid towards you chairman Wesker." An eerie silence went around the well lit metallic room. The glass table shined as Wesker looked around. "Very well then if you excuse me I need to tend to this matter. please forwards me the codes to the satellite so I may track her. Meeting adjourned." He said and walked towards the door. One by one the holograms of the leading scientists disappeared. "Oh yes ." Wesker said turning around just before Isacs hologram went out of the projectors view. "Yes Chairman Wesker?" "I want you to give me an update on it and the Licker project please? I know we have the Licker project here but as soon as you send it please. I'm sure she'll be able to defeat the new Licker easily." "It is ready I will have him transported to you right now." "Very well" and with that faded out of the room leaving Wesker and two guards left. He turned around to them and said "I want several guards at the entrance and at the second entrance. I want to get ready for our guest."

…..

As Alice reached the Basement Floor she saw an elevator to the left of the door that led directly into the basement. The elevator had the Umbrella logo on it. This is definitely it she thought. She walked over to it and got out the PDA and took off the panel and placed two wires from the PDA into the panel and several screens came up on the PDA. She tapped several of them and pretty soon a five digit access code revealed itself to the left of panel and numbers slowly showed up one by one in the slots. Soon five numbers appeared that read 57129. The elevator door slid opened and she unhooked the PDA and stepped inside the elevator and the doors hissed shut. Slowly the elevator descended downward towards the entrance of the facility and Alice started to make a plan as she checked her clips and then placed the guns back in the holsters.

…..

A mile downward Wesker was within the control watching four cameras. Two were watching the Front entrance and two watching the back entrance. Several guards appeared on the two camera's facing the front entrance and soon afterwards several guards appeared at the back Entrance. The room was in the shape of an octagon with several computer screens on desks with several chairs. In the middle of the room was a table that was the shape of the Umbrella Logo that had two mugs both with steaming hot liquid. The room was well lit and the floor they were standing on was bullet proof glass that looked down at one of the many confusing corridors within the Arizona Facility. Several more screens were on; they looked like they were part of the glass. On there it showed what the guards were seeing and on the bottom part of the screen it showed their life signs.

Wesker walked back and forth looking at each of the screens anxiously awaiting her arrival. Finally he would be able to see Project Alice first hand. The thought of it made him giggle. Several minutes later both of the elevators beeped and opened up. There was nothing in either of them.

…

Alice was trying to keep herself as close to the ceiling as she could trying not to fall to the floor knowing that dozens of guards would open fire on her once she showed herself. Sweat trickled down her face and dripped onto the floor. She was anxious; she was waiting for them to make the first move.

Chapter 3

At the front entrance of the facility one of the guards walked forward into the elevator and looked around and saw nothing. All of the sudden there was a constant tick. It continued for several seconds, "What is that?" one of the guards said. The one in the elevator looked up and saw several C4 planted on the ceiling. "SON OF A-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because right then and there the C4 went off engulfing the guard in flames and smoke. The flames had busted out and had caught several more guards on fire. The two that were left were dazed and confused. The shock wave that the C4 had put out had knocked them back against the wall. All they could hear was their fellow comrades screaming in agony and the fire that was produced. There was nothing left at the elevator due to the cords snapping and falling with it. There was a thud as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft.

….

At the back entrance one of the guards had also gone in and Alice had taken him as a human shield firing at each of the guards while hiding behind him. One by one the guards slowly fell to the ground dead or in pain dying. As the last guard fell to the ground she dropped the guard that she had used as a shield and let him hit the ground. A tear trickled down her cheek because she knew that these guards were only doing their job they didn't want to die. For all she knew they could probably have families and she knew how those families would feel when they heard that a beloved one had died, anger and despair. She looked up at the camera and shot it then turned towards the man she had used. She may make it look like she doesn't care for anyone but deep down she had a feeling for everyone she killed, that is all except the leaders of Umbrella and their lead scientists. They were the ones that had caused everything here, the virus, the incident in Raccoon City, all those who had died in the incident.

….

Up in the Octagon Security Room Wesker had seen everything. All he could do was look at the screens, look at all the bodies laying at both the front and back entrances. He looked at the front entrance camera and back to the back entrance and back to the front. He was amazed, Project Alice was one of the most incredible projects he had ever seen. The way she moved the way she behaved. He looked up to the front entrance cameras and saw two figures moving and a third figure going at them. He walked up next to one of the men and said "freeze it and rewind it a few seconds." The man did as he was told and rewinded it only twenty seconds then froze it. "Good now slow it down." The man pressed several buttons and the video began to play slowly. Wesker looked at it closely and saw the third figure moving "freeze it" the man froze it. "Ok now close up on that figure." He pointed towards the third figure. The man did as he was told and zoomed it in. the vision was blurred but the man began to press several buttons and it began to clear up. Wesker could see a woman there.

With a blue top and a black short shorts. He laughed and simply said "everything just got very interesting." He continued to look at the female figure as it slowly left the cameras view.

…..

Alice knelt down to the guard she had token hostage and closed her eyes and muttered "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room and muttered "I am so sorry." She got up and began to walk over to the blast doors stepping over the bodies. As she reached the doors she looked back and whispered "Rest in piece." She began to walk down the narrow corridor knowing that it had to end here.

….

As Wesker watched the screens flicker between each camera in the facility. Anxious he awaited the report from the squad he had sent out to the back entrance. Accompanying them would be one of his top security guards. "I do not take kindly to failure." He had said to the guard just a while back. Soon the camera fell upon Alice and it stayed there watching her. "Which corridor is that?" "That would be corridor 201 A" the man replied. Wesker reached for a radio and pressed the button "Louis she is in corridor 201 A, I want you to head her off, it looks like she is heading towards the security center. She's almost half way there so hurry it up!" there was static when he released the button and a voice responded "yes sir."

…

As Alice walked down the corridor she realized that the cameras were beginning to flash. "Dang it." She muttered as she pointed the 9mm at the camera and pulled the trigger. The camera blew into several pieces as it landed onto the floor. She continued down the corridor when she realized something, she was being stalked, hunted, followed but by what? A Licker? A hound? No way would they release one of those things knowing that they could lose control of them easily. She steadily turned around and saw nothing. Just then there was a screech off to the distance that caused her to jump. She turned around and saw something moving in the distance. What was it? She pulled out her other 9mm and continued onward keeping her guard up. As she reached the firs intersection she felt something touch her back. She turned around and fired but saw nothing. "You're just being paranoid, calm down". Just as she entered the corner a door hissed shut behind her and the walls had spun around to reveal glass with lights in them. Oh no she thought as she ran down the hall looking for an air vent. Soon the lights dimmed and there was a constant hum as a thin blue line appeared in between the walls at the far end and started upwards steadily. She soon saw an air shaft and reached for it but the laser had stopped her.

It had almost cut her fingers off! Remembering what had happened to ONE and his group, she began to worry. And again the room dimmed and the thin blue line came across the room and this time several more lines appeared and had fused to make a wall. She jumped up and into the airshaft just as it got to were she was. Her heart was racing sweat trickled down her face and she was breathing hard. She took a minute to gather herself and then set off down the airshaft.

…

Wesker was amazed at the progress she had made. She had token out an entire group of soldiers and escaped the laser grid system defense. She was absolutely marvelous. "Forward this data to now. I'd like to show him what he's created." As he watched her enter the airshaft he turned around and said "I want our little friends to meet her. Be sure to not let them escape into the facility and spread the disease!" "Yes sir!" "Oh yes radio Louis and tell him to hang back at corridor 210 AB. We're going to be flushing her out." "I'll do It right away sir." He looked on the screen again and saw the same mysterious figure cross the screen again. What was she doing here? And how'd she get in? He pondered these questions as he giggled. He knew that he had to be with her to.

….

Chapter 4

Alice slowly made her way up through the Airshafts and came to a sudden stop at an intersection. She brought up the PDA and looked at it trying to read the schematics she had downloaded but all they did was get her turned around so far. "God I hope I never find myself in another one of these places again" she mumbled turning left. Just as she did though she heard something scuttling about somewhere ahead. Not a good place to be she thought knowing that whoever was in charge here was mental. Just then something touched her on her side; she did what she could not to freak out and looked for a way out of the airshaft. She soon found a way out and dropped down into the hallway. She pulled the two 9mm pistols out of their holsters and turned on the light attachment. It was pitch black here and she wasn't alone. Off to the distance there was a noise that sounded like something scratching and running along the floor and along the walls. There was a spark as a light flickered on and off in the distance. She saw something move over there but what was it? She cautiously made her way over to the light until there was a strange screeching noise right in front of her. She aimed the guns forward showing light right in front of her. There was nothing. Just then something had dropped and landed right in front of her. She stepped back quickly and aimed the guns at it. On the floor laid some type of stingray with centipede like legs. It was vomit green and It had a razor sharp tail. There were more noises moving towards her and she aimed the guns at the wall and the flashlights revealed several dozen of these things.

…

Back in the Security Room Wesker and the three men were watching her battle the leeches. Wesker started giggling. This was to much fun. The man in front of him turned around and stared at him. The bullet proof glass door with the Umbrella Logo slid open and one of his top soldiers walked in with a case and laid it on the table. "here you go sir." "thank you." The guard walked back through the door leaving Wesker and the three men alone. The case was black with the Umbrella Logo in the middle, a control panel on the top of it with a red screen on the top of the panel and the numbers 0-9 on the bottom of it. Wesker started punching in several of the numbers and the case clicked open. He opened it to reveal several syringes. As he took one of the syringes out he saw that one of the men looked uneasy. "no need to worry I'm not going to cause any of you any harm. I have a-" he paused thinking, "condition." He rolled up one of his sleeves and rubbed an alchohol patch on it then slowly injected the syringe into himself. There was a brief moment of tension in his arm but it slowly dissappated. He turned to face the three men then said "enough with that, back to playing with our little guest." Watching the screen.

….

As Alice ran down the hallway firing back at the oncoming creatures and hearing the screechs as they fell to the ground. Soon she reached a dead end with several doors. She frantically tried to open them but to no success. She turned around and faced the oncoming creatures. "that's it." She walked forward and drew up on the remaining strength she had left and could slowly feel it rising. Memories of Matt being took away, of Carlos and Jill helping her fight off the group of Umbrella Soldiers and Nemesis, no, Matt dying to protect her. As a tear streaked down her cheek she unleashed the ability that she had been hiding. Within an instance the ground infront of her cracked inward and the walls went inward and the ceiling cracking upward as a shockwave went forward and causing the insects to fly backwards and splattering. Within a few seconds there was nothing alive in front of her, the insects were gone and the interior in front of her was destroyed. Her pupils flickered back to normal and she gasped falling to her knees. Her head was throbbing violently and it felt like someone had took the breath right out of her. She grabbed her head and screamed in pain. It was umbarable and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry but she couldn't get the strength to do so. She stopped screaming and panted heavily. She steadily got up and looked around. On the walls, ground, and ceiling, there was green streaks of blood. She tuned and saw a camera on the wall.

They were making this a game and she had done what they wanted. She began to walk down the direction she had come from and saw something different. A door had been opened. She looked up at the corner of the ceiling and saw the same camera on a railway that lead down the hallway and down each door, they had been using it to get their camera's to follow her. She lifted her gun towards it and pulled the trigger and the camera blew into several pieces with the body with dents and holes. She looked down the hallway and couldn't see anyone, or anything for that fact, moving down there. They were trying to lead her to another trap or to themselves. Whatever they were doing it wouldn't stop her.

….

As Wesker saw Alice use her ability he was amazed. They had made the perfect killing machine. She was magnificent. Her agility her mental capacity, it was all magnificent, the most amazing thing he ever saw that Umbrella created. He laughed and simply said "she is truly magnificent isn't she? Her mental capacity and agility are unmatched by any of our projects." The man in front of him that was sitting and pressing in several buttons in order to have the camera follow her replied "yes she is sir". Wesker turned around and walked towards a desk with a single laptop and pressed several buttons. Soon a map of Phoenix, Arizona came up showing one blinking yellow dot. "our gust of honor is almost here men. We will soon see what's better, our little project, or Alice." He laughed then said "I want S.T.A.T group number six prepped and ready to confront her." "yes sir." He laughed more and more. This was truly the most fun he had in years!

….

Chapter 5

A mile downward within the facilities armory a man with blond hair was suiting up when a female voice erupted from his earpiece. "Leon you there?" he tapped the earpiece then said "I'm here Hunningon, I told you not to do that when I'm getting ready or not on my break! Next time you do that I'll take it out and leave it behind." "ok sorry Leon, listen we've intersepted a signal from "Chairmen" Wesker, he's gonna be sending your group to face some sort of project, maybe to test it or neutralize it, not enough information has been told yet to know for sure, all we know is that it's a project called ALICE. Not much is known due to Umbrella's viral wall bloking us, it's working hard to keep us out of that file, we'll keep working on it and when we figure out what Project ALICE is. Be careful, if it's a person that is resisting their control try to reason with them and join them. If not then neutralize it, they don't need another super weapon under their control." "roger." He tapped the piece again and it went from static to silence. Sighing he got up and could feel the usual weight of the armor keeping him down, but hey if It would protect him from whatevers attacking the facility, who was he to argue, just then the screen to the left of him turned on and Albert Wesker appeared on screen and simply said "send your squad to section 21054B corridor B203294. And do it ASAP!" "yes sir." He grumbled and the screen turned off. He reached for a radio and pressed the button then said "James get the squad ready we're heading to section 21054B corridor B203294." There was static then a male voice rang through in a happy tone "yes sir!" the radio returned to static and he sighed, James was always high spirited in these kind of situations. But why, he could die at any second. He smiled and walked out the door and as it slid shut he saw several shadows moving across the hallway. It's probably nothing, he thought, probably just ALPHA team playing a joke.

…..

Back at the security room Wesker walked from he laptop back to one of the men then said "Activate T-1092 and Project J. now." "yes sir!" the man worked furiously to get both projects up and running and a screen came up that showed what both subjects were seeing only in aqua and with the Umbrella Symbol spinning slowly in the lower right corner. Two screens displayed two different locations. The one on the left displayed a group of men and one girl in front of it the other within a glass dome somewhere deep down underneath the security room. Wesker started to laugh, this was truly the most fun he ever had in years! Now, he thought to himself, were are my little friends.

….

Several blocks away from the security room, or more as in above it, Alice was cautiously walking, trying to evade any traps that the chairmen, whoever that was, and staying on the right path in frustration she had destroyed the four cameras that had been following her for the past hour. The head chairmen of the Corporation had to be down here if they were trying this hard to both keep an eye on her and stop her. She was pissed. No, beyond pissed. Within the hour she had reached her destination, a small open corridor that lead downward towards a cavern of with rushing water on the bottom, several other walkways were placed there as well. Directly below that was the glass security room and below that, a glass walkway that lead to the rest of the facility. She took her backpack off and pulled out a thing of rope with a hook at each end, she attached one hook to the bar the other to the harness she had pulled out and placed on herself. She stepped up onto the bar and looked downward. Her heart beating she leaned forward and began to freefall well over nine-hundred feet. The wind pushed past her and her hair frailed all over the place. Soon she could see closely several figures down in the security room and she reached for the two assault rifles she had been holding on to and aimed downwards and began to fire and the security room glass shattered into fragments and two of the figures fell to the ground, the other five ducked for cover and one ran out the door and she aimed the gun and fired at him and watched him fall to the ground. Soon the 450 bullets that both guns held ran out and she tossed them to her side, only 100 feet left! She reached for the switch on her harness and pressed it, she began to slow down.

She pulled out her two 9mm handguns and opened fire. Several computers fell to the ground and one more figure fell to the ground, this one had tried making a run for the door and had failed. She soon stopped 7 feet above the shattered glass covered ground and flipped releasing herself and she landed on the ground on her feet. She turned around just in time to see a red headed man thrusting a military knife at her, she quickly kicked it out of his hand and punched him causing him to flip over onto his stomach. She turned around and saw a man with blond hair that was combed back running out of the facility and out sight. She turned around and saw a black haired woman in the corner holding her leg aiming a gun at her. "don't move!" the woman yelled. Her voice was sharp and yet calming. Alice shook her head and said "you don't want to do that." The woman was panting hard as she lowered her weapon, good, thought Alice, I won't have to kill her. She turned around and another blond haired man with his hair combed to the side had a gun right in her face. She tried to knock the gun out of his hand but as she did he swirled around and tripped her and pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "don't move, please." His voice was stern and he was wearing a black Umbrella Guard suit with the indication of his rank being a Major. Alice laughed and said "your pretty good!" the man's eyes narrowed as he said "I've been ordered to make sure you don't fall into Umbrella's hands" she laughed, this man was insane! If she stuck with him she'd fall into Umbrella's hands but without him she would never fall. "please I also need your help to take out Wesker."

She stopped and looked at him. "who's Wesker?" "he's the Chairmen of Umbrella and S.T.A.T." she looked at him and said "fine." Just then there was a horrendous noise emitting from down the hall. Just then a familiar face appeared.

Chapter 6

As Project N or T-02 approached it's targets it aimed it's gattling gun and fired. The two targets in front of it jumped to the side and It hit the women in the face and chest. As she fell down the T-1092 turned its muscle red body towards the other three an opened fire hitting the dead bodies of the security guards and putting holes through the table. James came up from behind a table and opened fire hitting the T-02 in the forehead but to no affect. The T-02 lifted up its gattling and just as it was about to pull the trigger, it was sent flying back roaring. Leon quickly ran for the door control panel and pushed in several keys and an alarm had went off as a blast door began to go down and within ten seconds had locked the T-02 out. Several loud bangs could be heard on the other side of the blast door and the horrifying roar and then the sound of an RPG being loaded. James screamed out "oh shit!" as a debris of cement flew towards them, chunks of cement flying over the edge of the security room, the dust from the blown cement made it hard to but Alice could hear the distant moan of the deadly creature. She slowly reached for an MP5 that laid next to her and looked at it. The weapon had a thermal scope on it, thank god! She put the scope to her eye and suddenly everything was blue, an arrange of colors going from blue to orange in two human shaped bodies and at the door a yellow massive figure stood. Opening fire on the yellow massive figure the creature screamed out in agony as it stumbled back. Smiling Alice walked towards it and continued to fire at it. It changed course towards the edge of the security room, seeing this, Alice kicked the massive creature that was in front of her and heard it roar and creeking metal and soon there was a distant roar that soon disappeared. Smiling she looked around and realized that the dust was beginning to settle and she saw Leon and James sitting where they were coughing.

….

Several kilometers from the security room Wesker was rushing towards the helicopter, two men with Assault rifles stood guard of the hanger. "sir?" one of them asked, "there's been an incident, Project ALICE has broken into the facility and is destroying the facility." "should we move in on their location and neutralize her?" "affirmative." "yes sir!" and with that the two guards ran towards the security room. As Wesker ran up to the door of the of the chopper that was docked in the hanger and as he reached it he heard several gunshots and the two guards scream. Turning around he saw the three people and, surprisingly, more people than he had expected, but that he had been hoping to see.

…..

Standing there in black military camo holding an assault rifle was Chris Redfield, his red short hair spiking upwards, black gloves with holes cut out for the fingers to come out of. Black steel toe boots. Next to him was Jill Valentine, wearing the same clothing as him with her brown hair cut just above her shoulders, and behind her Ashley Ashford, wearing dark blue jeans and a sleeveless red T-Shirt with blond hair cut up to her shoulders as well. Jill was holding a sleek .45 caliber pistol with red dot and a silencer. The men behind them held a varity of weapons going from colt python revolvers to MP5's, to AK-47's, to 9MM handguns. All Wesker did was laugh, "so this is the group that the government made to fight Bio terrorism huh. This'll be fun." His eyes flashed red as the group inched towards him. "your under arrest Wesker viral experimentation, come quietly!" Chris yelled out. All Wesker did was just look at him and laugh evily. "says you!" and within that instant he was just a blur going across the room and within second one of the men screamed out in agony as Wesker rammed a knife through the man's chest and held him up like a trophy then motioned the knife and made the body fly lifelessly across the room. Damn it, forgot about those damn abilities! Thought Chris. Firing at the black blur moving across the room taking his men out one by one, next to him Jill was sheltering Ashley and firing at the moving blur.

….

To anyone the bullets would be to fast to dodge but not for Wesker. The bullets went slow enough that he could see where they were and just walked out of the bullets path. His eyes flashed red underneath his black shades. As he stabbed one of the men he felt a searing pain in his side. Looking down he saw the mans blade sticking into him. Growling he sent the man flying against the wall with a simple push then pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground. Looking at the remaining four men as well as Chris, Jill, and the little girl. He began to think, to easy, now how will I take the rest of them out? Should I just-his thought was interrupted by the sound of gunshots and he saw the slow moving bullets coming towards him and he stepped aside. With a grin he began to slowly walk towards them seeing the fear in the four mens eyes, the hatreds in Chris's and Jill's, and the fear of the little girl Jill was sheltering. He then stood still and held out his hand and said "you must be Charles Ashford's daughter, Ashley." The little girl hid more behind Jill and he continued "come on now miss Ashford, let's play." "you sick bastard!" Jill hollered out as she began firing at him. Again he zipped around the bullets to Jill then knocked her across the room with a single push. She landed with a dull thud. Laughing Wesker looked down at the little girl then said "lets play."

He turned to face Chris and instead saw a fist that had gotten a direct hit on his face dislocating his nose and causing him to stumble back. Laughing he smirked and used his hand to push his nose back into place, the pain was nothing to him. He wiped where he could feel cool liquid and saw blood. Looking directly at Chris who now had his gun aimed at him pulled the trigger, within a single motion he had dodged them and quickly reached Chris and grabbed hold of his gun with one arm and then grabbed Chris's arm and flipped him over.

….

Getting up and looking at Wesker, Jill began to wonder and then looked around the hanger, there was a fire alarm, sprinklers on the side of the walls, the only way out was either through the glass plates on the left and right walls or in the middle of the room where another glass panel was.

…

As Wesker kicked Chris across the floor smiling enjoying what he was doing, he saw Jill begin to get up and run towards him. Reacting quickly as she reached him with a knife, laughing at her, he smacked her across the room, her spinning in the air and landing with a thud on her side gasping for air and Wesker calmly walked towards her. "JILL NO!" Chris hollered getting up slowly. "you know , this is to much fun! But sadly, you must die." Wesker said through gritted teeth picking her up by her throat. Just then she mumbled something. "what was that?" he asked, "Chris, get Ashley out of here, I'm sorry." Before he knew it Jill took the .45 handgun he had holstered after taking her down and fired at the fire alarm and the sprinkler system turned on and the door to the hanger began to close. "NO!" Wesker hollered out as the room quickly filled with water.

…

Scrambling up Chris reached Ashley and hauled her to the door through the now knee high and rising water. A strong current made it hard to walk but he had managed to reach the door which was half way closed and got Ashley through and looked towards Jill. He saw Wesker drop her and begin to run or try to run towards the door. Ha! The bastard can't run so fast in the waist high water! And he soon turned to Jill and saw her nod her head and he stumbled out of the door just as it closed sealing the water completely in, in the middle of the door was a bullet proof glass the he looked through, the dead bodies of half of his group rose, the other half had ran out in fear, which of course, he couldn't blame them, he was scared as well but what kept him there facing the super powered Wesker was his rage at him. He soon saw the water up to Jills chest who aimed towards the glass panels on the side of the hanger and shot and the water rushed out taking her who had grabbed hold of Weskers' left arm who had also flew out the broken glass panel. He slammed his fist against the door and swore. Looking towards Ashley he said "come on." Taking her hand and walking down the hall.

….

As the room filled with water, Wesker dropped Jill into the water and began to run towards the door and saw Chris get through and then the door shut, locking him in the room. He turned to face Jill and yelled "you bitch!" just then he saw her raise the gun at the window platting and hollered out "NO!" and jumped at her with tremendous force pinning her down and she shot several times at the glass before he could take the gun from her. Looking at the cracked glass, with a streak going across it to each hole the bullets made, he just watched and his eyes flashed red as the water reached his waist he heard the glass crack and break open. As the water swept him away he saw Jill clinging onto the ledge and as he fell he grabbed hold of her. "get off me!" she said shaking her leg but his grip was to strong. Using the remainding strength he had he pulled himself up her then grabbed the ledge and grabbed he hand closest to him and said "Jill, this is a one time chance." He then released her hand and pulled himself up and pulled her up.

….

Dazed and confused Jill looked up and saw a tall dark figure and the figure raise a fist and hit her in the face, then nothing.

…..

As Wesker picked up the unconscious Jill and calmly walked towards the Chopper and entered it putting her down in one of the seats strapping her in and going up to the cockpit and strapping himself into the pilots seat he flipped several switches and pressed several keys and the choppers blades began to spin, faster faster, until there was a humming noise coming from outside. As he lifted the chopper up and alarm sounded and the ceiling above them flashed lights in an X form and began to open. Within ten seconds the ceiling hanger door opened to reveal the golden colored sky with the sun rising in the distance. Slowly the chopper raised into the air and down below people had gathered to see the chopper rising. as soon as he cleared the underground hanger and the chopper was high above the buildings he pushed several buttons, and the choppers propellers angled themselves so that the propellers were facing forward other than facing upwards and in the back he heard the dull hum grow louder as he pressed the throttle and thrusters that were hidden underneath the propellers that now faced behind him ignited and he felt himself go back into the seat as it sped off into the distance.

As soon as they cleared the city Wesker looked in his pockets and cursed, he had left the damn thing back at the facility! Looking forward grimacing he cursed himself for losing the device.

…..

Several miles underground in the facilities dining hall, an immense fight had begun. As Alice ran from behind one pillar, shooting at them causing some of the to fall, and behind another pillar. As she got behind she looked over at James and Leon and nodded. Twisting a little to get a good enough angle to shoot at the soldiers without becoming an open target she opened fire and several more soldiers fell to the ground. As she did so Leon and James ran towards the pillars next to her and fired while running, a good strategy, but it wouldn't kill or keep those soldiers from advancing towards them. Soon the soldiers stopped firing and hid behind the pillars to reload and, taking the advantage, Alice knelt beneath one of the metal tables and flipped it onto its side and hid behind it, she turned and saw James and Leon do the same and just in time, the soldiers turned from behind their hiding spots and opened fire at them. Just as they fired Alice had a strange feeling that something was coming, but who or WHAT was it? Going up above the Table to shoot she saw the wall crumble to reveal the T-02, the muscled, orange yellow colored monster carried its huge heavy chain gun and opened fire at the soldiers standing in its way. As Alice ducked she heard the mean scream in agony and the bullets pierce their armor. Just as it had begun it had ended. There was a dead silence in the hallway, layers of dust drifted around, the heavy breathing of the T-02 and the clanking of the ammunition to the chain gun. It roared and said "acquiring targets" in a hoarse rumbling voice. Looking over at Leon and James she began to think of what she could do to defeat this thing, kill it, once and for all.

As she looked for something to help her fight it she heard its heavy boots hitting the ground and the ground shake as it grew closer and closer, soon, the smell of rotten flesh filled the air. As Alice started checking herself she remembered about the two machetes she was carrying and pulled them out and twirled them, took one last look at Leon and James and then ran out form her cover right at the T-02

….

As he flipped several switches he heard his "passenger" moan in the back and set the chopper to auto-pilot and unstrapped himself. He stood up and walked towards Jill smiling. She looked up at him and struggled to get loose then shouted "where are you taking me!" Wesker smiled "I'm taking you to a city, for-* he paused "-for examinations. You see I have this new device-" he pulled out a pendant that was in the shape of a spider, the middle of it glowed red, "that I need testing done for, you, by coincidence, just happen to meet those requirements." He looked at her and her eyes grew and she struggled more and more trying to frantically get loose. He moved closer and then put the device to her chest and it lached on, Jill screamed and one of the legs injected a syrum and she stopped struggling and blacked out. Laughing Wesker turned around and said "yes, you'll be a fine "test" subject Jill." And walked back to the pilots seat and settled in and then set a course for the Tokyo facility and leaned back, closed his eyes, and whistled a marry tune and shortly fell asleep.

…

As Alice ran towards the monster screaming and holding her machete blades, she dropped to the ground and skid towards the monster, the creatures gun firing at her barely missing her head and, just as she reached it, she put one of the blades up and caught the creature in the groin and cut through, blood sprayed everywhere and the creature roared in agony as it stumbled forward and turned around. She got up quickly and ran to the side of the wall just as the creature fired its giant chain gun and she felt sharp pain go through her left arm as a bullet hit her. Didn't matter though, she continued to run and up the wall she went and she reached the creature again and slashed the side of its neck open spraying blood all over the bullet torn walls. It reached up to its neck tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't and fell down dead. Or at least she thought. as she turned to face its limp body she saw its head wiggle and pop off and a small tentacle was behind it. As it saw her it's decapitated head began to squirm towards her at a fast rate and lunged at her.

Reacting quickly, she through herself against the wall and saw it fly by her. She got off the wall quickly and saw that it had already straightened itself out and was going for another jump when all the sudden its head burst into brains and blood. Behind it was Leon with a sawed off shotgun who ran up to her and behind him james. Looking at them she smiled and Leon said "listen, we need to go for the elevator-" "sorry," Alice said interrupting him "but I blew up the elevator" Leon cursed and then said "then we need to head for one of the hangers, if we're lucky there's still one chopper left." Motioning Alice and James to follow him he ran down the corridor.

….

Within an hour they had reached a sealed door with several dead bodies laying inside and outside the door. They tugged at the door but couldn't seem to get it open. Sighing Leon backed away and said "dang it, we need to find the override for the door, someone activated the fire alarm." "I'll do it." James said "no, you don't know the layout of the facility entirely yet, we can't afford to have you get lost." "then I'll do it" Alice said. Leon looked at her and said "but you haven't been here before, you don't know anything about this facility!" "really?" she replied pulling out the PDA Carlos had given her. The device had hooked up to Umbrella's main frame and had uploaded the facilities layout. "huh that's new." Leon said, "this PDA allows me to access Umbrella's Network, I can easily find my way around, besides, your probably the only one capable of piloting the Chopper." Several silent minutes passed before Leon nodded and said "head for the conference room, closest place that will have an access panel, hurry and get to it." Alice nodded and turned to run down the corridor when Leon said "Alice, good luck." She turned to face him and said "just be sure to wait for me ok?" and turned around and ran down the corridor.

….

Several minutes had passed ever since Jill caused that fire alarm locking the door. Chris looked down and began to wonder if there was really any way, he began to blame himself. If only I had been quicker and stronger, none of this would've happened, we could've taken him! He looked down at Angela and decided to think of a way out instead of thinking about what could've happened. As they approached a door an alarm went off and saw several trap doors open, and Angela fell through one screaming. Chris yelled out "NO!" and reached to grab her hand but was to slow and heard her screaming fade down the trap door. Banging his fists against the ground and cursed himself. Damn it! Facing the hard metal floor he cursed himself for not being able to do anything, he felt so useless!

….

She felt her heart miss several beats as she felt her stomach lurch up and she fell down the trap door. Screaming she tried to stop herself but had caused burns on her hands, and elbows. As she fell she felt her butt skid onto the metal and she felt herself slowing down and soon, landed on a vertical slope that went down and into a clean room with white metal plating and a conference table in the middle with a projector on the ceiling in the middle of the conference table. As she stood up she heard an all too familiar voice say "welcome, miss Ashford." And she turned to face the voice, she chocked up and her eyes grew wide, it was him.

…

As Alice turned down the corridor that would lead straight to the conference room she heard a familiar scream and her heart jumped and she pushed herself to her limits. As she reached the door the screaming came from she heard several guns click and men aim at her. Turning around she saw a group of Umbrella Soldiers standing there ready to shoot when the door hissed open and a male voice called out "now is this any way to treat a guest boys?" she turned around and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat, a grey blue shirt, navy blue pants, and black dress shoes. The man smiled, his hair was brown with strands of blonde hair here and there, his eyes dark blue. This man, seemed to be familiar to her, like she saw him before, but from where? They stood there and the man then motioned her in and she shook her head. The man turned to face her and said "now Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, I know you don't want anything happening to Angy do you?" he stepped out of the way and two guards came up pointing guns towards the now teenaged girl who struggled to free herself but couldn't. Alice made a motion to go and attack them but the man simply said "you make one wrong move, she's dead. Now please, sit." The man smirked as he watched her sit down, a grim expression on her face. The man said "now Alice Abernathy, you know that names got a ring to it." He nodded and smiled and put his face in front of hers. "don't, underestimate me, cause I will kill you when given the chance." She warned him. The man shook his head and backed away and said "now Alice, you remember what White Umbrella is?" she nodded and said "White Umbrella is the part of the Umbrella corporation who monitors any and all viral experimentation in any and all Umbrella Facilities. If an incident occurs they come in and clean it up as well as cover it up." The man laughed "Good good. What about Red Umbrella?" "Red Umbrella is the public part of the Umbrella Corporation, they are what the people see, they sell economic goods, health care, services." "good." "listen "sir" we don't have all day, I know that because Umbrella Scientists never have a day to just sit down and talk. Now lets stop playing twenty questions and tell me what you want." The man laughed, "you truly are a sarcastic one. But that's beside the point." He walked over to Angela and pulled her away from the men then yelled out "leave us." "but sir!" one of the guards protested, "no buts, go." The guard closest to him that had protested looked at him and motioned for the others to follow him as he ran out the door and down the hall, the door hissed shut. "now then, I know why you came here, you came here to figure out what happened to you and I can answer that." He pulled out a PDA and tapped several keys and Alice felt herself stiffen up, unable to move. A female voice called through the speakers saying "Program Alice activated, uploading research data." He leaned and put his face in hers and said "I have full control over you, I know where you go, what you do, everything, in other words you're just another one of our experiments, a good one at that." He tilted his head then backed away and said "I am able to track you, deactivate you if I ever want to. Now, stand up." She felt the urge to stand up but resisted then he pressed several keys and she stood up forcefully "good, now, take out that Desert Eagle of yours and aim it at Miss Ashford for me." Her limbs shook as she aimed at Angela who looked at her with a surprised look. "what, what are you doing!" she said panicing and the man turned to her and said "for your information my names , I am the creator of Program Alice. Now the reason why I'm having you do this is because Miss Ashford has the G-Virus, or Gene Virus. It's like the T-Virus, Tyrant Virus as you know it, only it'll mutate her past something called a Tyrant. You see when you're infected with the G-Virus you do not turn into a normal "zombie" but you mutate past that, past the Tyrant which is a monster that, to tell you the truth, will not die easily. When infected with the G-Virus you'll turn into a bigger, tougher, monster. Angela here, contains a certain strand of both the G-Virus and the T-Virus, your body though, contains the right genetic strand to help combat the now spreading T-Virus that Caine had released into the world, simply, she's the incorrect product, you're the correct product, she's being recalled." He pressed several keys on the PDA and said "shoot her!" Alice watched in horror as her finger pulled the trigger on the gun and heard her gun fire and Angela Fall to the ground, a streak of blood going down her head with a shocked look, the man, Isaacs laughing. Alice felt a steady flow of hot tears rolling down her face. Her eyes focused on Isaacs.

…

He laughed, as Isaacs looked at Alice he began to feel some pity for her. He strolled up to her and looked into her eyes. "good, good. Now, I'm going to shut you down and have a squad come and take you to where I am." He pressed several buttons and a messaged flashed across the PDA. "damn it!" he pushed in several codes and frantically entered orders. This was not good.

…

Alice began to regain control of her muscles, slowly flexing them and was finally able to make a smile and looked at Isaacs.

…..

Systematic_Error_report/

Status:Program Alice Unstable. Detecting anomalies, system requiring immediate reboot. Heart beat increasing, blood pressure spiking, warning systematic failure in 10 seconds.

/system/activational_Chip/shutdown/rebooting_please_wait/T-Minus_10_seconds_until_system_reboot/

…..

Slowly, Isaacs gaze looked up at Alice who began to shake her head and flex her muscles, gaining control. "oh shit." He said and she aimed the handgun at his face and simply said "see you in hell."

…

Looking at the man pointing her gun at him she simply said "see you in hell." Through gritted and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Isaacs stared at her wide eyed then laughed. "I forgot to mention this but, you see that little box up there-" he pointed to a small black box that had dozens of lens pointing at angle towards the floor "-those are projectors, now, I am just a projection right now. I know you're in a pissy mood and all but you'll just have to wait to kill me. Besides i-" she aimed the gun at the projector and unloaded half of the remaining clip into it and he faded away still talking.

…

"-besides i-" the image of the conference room began to act up and fuzz as he lost connection and he simply smiled. "it seems, that our little project has quite an attitude towards us. Wouldn't you say White Queen?" a little girl faded and simply said "I suppose so Dr. Isaacs. After all I'm build to-" "build to further help collect and analyze and run this facility I know. Man I wish you AI's had some personality." He said turning towards her and she simply lifted an eye brow and faded away. He smirked, that was more like it. He had hated how everyone who he worked with either obeyed him or simply tolerated him. He liked how White Queen, the Nevada Facilities' AI, was developing something of an attitude. Programmed or not, she was one of the things that kept him sane in this mad mad world that was twirling deeper and deeper into the apocalypse, into Armageddon. He whistled a marry tune as he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes relaxing, thinking of what Alice was doing now, maybe searching for him, getting the hanger doors he had locked using an administrative code to shut and lock tight keeping them in there. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small PDA device that showed an overlay of the Phoenix, Arizona facility and tapped several buttons.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:

He looked at it and sighed putting in the code to start the purging process that would ultimately destroy the facility, the town, and any evidence of what really happened there.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:808973

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Online/Activation_Code:Accepted/

/Estimated_Time_before_Purging_Detonation:15:00

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Initiated/Estimated_Time:15:00_and_Counting/

…

As Alice knelt next to the motionless body of Angela, the facility shook violently. Steadying herself she looked around and an alarm went off, a cool calm female voice spoke through the speakers that were laid throughout the facility "warning, facility will be purged in T-Minus 15 minutes, all personnel are to evacuate the facility immediately. Warning-" the voice repeated the warning three more times then went silent, the alarm still blaring. She looked down at Angy and felt a stream of hot tears roll down her cheek. She stood up, crying, and walked over to the nearest control panel and pulled out the PDA and pulled out a USB cord and plugged one end into the terminal and suddenly a progress bar appeared on the PDA and began to hack into the terminal and within thirty seconds, she was in. she kept the PDA plugged in just in case if there was an AI in the facility that would lock her out and began looking at the icons that appeared on the terminals screen. The screen was glowing a dark blue with six icons on it, "Umbrella Corporation Network Access", "Facility Status", "Facility Purge", and "Hanger Access". She taps the icon and a 3D model of the hanger doors begin to open and the below in red letters it read "Hanger Doors Opening". She turned to Angela and picked up the now Limp, pale, body and began to run back to the hanger Leon and James were waiting at.

…..

Within hours they were passing over the Northern Pacific Ocean Wesker Began to think of what would have to be done to stop Alice. She was slowly becoming a problem to the now underground Umbrella Corporation, and to S.T.A.T. he looked out the view port and saw the edge of the coastal town Chiba, Japan. He smirked and took a deep breath. Only a few hundred miles to Tokyo, only a few hundred miles to the Umbrella Corporation Headquarters. Within minutes he saw the Coastal Town Chiba pass by. Angling the chopper into an upward slope he passed over one of the tall mountains. Down below trees flew by underneath the chopper and soon became a blur. Within two hours Tokyo came into view. Its skyscrapers and small office buildings came into view, as well as fires and evidence that the T-Virus had ravaged the area. Evidence that the residents had put up a fight. He sighed, the once bustling city was now a ghost town. He looked towards the left and smiled, one of the thirty sentry snipers waved at him and signaled him towards a cross road which soon started to part and below that a hanger. He slowed down and soon hovered over the hanger entrance and began to descend. At first he saw up close that cars had scorch marks, bullet holes, and bodies in them. Around those cars were the dead bodies of the infected. He couldn't help but smile at the carnage.

…..

She woke up and looked around, everything was a big blur to her but soon her vision cleared and she saw that she was inside some sort of cabin. Jill looked across from her and saw a row of twelve seats on the other side with harnesses and straps and beside her were eleven more seats with the same harnesses and straps. She tried to move but couldn't. she moaned and looked around more until her eyes looked at the Signature


	4. Chapter 4

Resident evil: Program Alice

Prologue: **Umbrella Pharmaceutical, Inc.**, also known as the "Umbrella Corporation", was a mega-corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods.

A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations.

The Hive is an underground research laborotory, set deep under Raccoon City. this is run by a company called Umbrella, a huge corporation that has products in homes all over the world. to the public it makes healthcare and household products. secretly, they manufacturte Biological Weapons of War (B.O.W) for the military, specialising in viral weaponry. the main character, Alice is a security operative. she and another operative are placed in a huge mansion, where the secret entrance to the labs resides. they are placed there to protect that entrance. they have a fake marriage and past, so that it all looks legitimate. Alice had a plan to bring Umbrella down. she got in touch with an Umbrella employee, who was secretly trying to gain access to bring Umbrella down. because Alice had security codes, access codes, the works, she was going to give them out. but this chance never arrived. her partner operative was listening in, and had his own plan. he would get the experimental T-Virus, and sell it on the black market. although he too never got the chance.  
>The operative took the T-Virus, and to make sure he got away, smashed a capsule to unleash it in the labs, making sure he got away in the havoc. what he didnt realise was the computer that controlled the hive had defense systems. it was called the 'Red Queen' designed to keep the Hive in order. Red Queen tried to contain the virus by killing all the workers in the labs, and gassing the upper levels. this gas would knock out the people, and give them memory loss. the operative only made it to the train, and got hit by the gas, as did Alice in the mansion.<br>As Alice awakens and walks around, she is found by a person who eventually turns out to be the brother of the Umbrella employee, killed in the labs. he poses as a cop, but they were both in an anti-Umbrella organisation. at this time, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) break in and try to recover survivors and find out what had happened. they make their way back down to the labs, bringing Alice, the fake cop, and Alice's partner with them. when they find out what had happened, and encounter the monsters down there, they try to escape, using the Red Queen for guidance. after losing most of the UBCS, they make it back to the exit of the labs, but Alice remembers her partners plan, and stops him. Alice, the fake cop, and a UBCS agent, Rain, escape, but are caught by a monster and Rain is killed. they eventually escape, but on leaving, mysterious Umbrella employees arrive and take the fake cop, who is infected, to be used as a test subject. they knock out Alice, and when she comes to, she has been tested, yet everyone is gone. she gets out of the room she is locked in, and the place is deserted. she steps outside, and everywhere is smashed up and there are burning cars and rubble. The hive was opened in the previous movie and zombies are everywhere alice awakes from a hospital in the middle of the havoc and joins with two stars members, a reporter, a street thug and three umbrella S.W.A.T members, all who are traped in the locked down city with no exit. What starts out as a plan to escape the city turns into a rescue mission when a scientist for umberella asks the group to find his daughter in exchange for a safe transport out of Raccoon City. But zombies are not the only creatures lurking in the city as the team must survive B.O.W or bio-organic weapons such as Lickers, zombie dogs (cerubuses) and the deadly Nemisis. Alice and her group find the scientists daughter and soon arrive at Raccoon City Town Hall as the scientist had instructed and with only two hours before a tactical Nuclear Missile is to hit the town erasing any and all evidence of what Umbrella Truly did. As they take control of the Chopper.

The creature Nemesis arrives and alice is forced to fight it. Before she finishes Nemesis off she realizes that Nemesis is truly Matt and refuses to kill him. The scientist controlling Nemesis ordered Nemesis to kill her but Nemesis instead kills the two Umbrella Guards next to her and begins to help Alice and the group fight off the Umbrella Forces there. During the fight Nemesis fires a rocket a Chopper aiming at Alice and is crushed by the wreckage. As they board the Chopper Alice grabs Caine and dangles him over the Edge of the Chopper's ramp, Caine looks at her and says "Killing me won't set things right!" Alice Simply replies "no! but it's a start!" and throws him off the Chopper. Caine, landing wrong on one leg breaking it, is soon devoured by a horde of Zombies. As the Chopper slowly leaves Raccoon City the Tactical Nuke hits the city and detonates. The Chopper is caught in one of the blast waves and crashes outside the city limits of Raccoon City.

Alice is soon found dead by Umbrella Scientist while the were about of LJ, Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, and Angela Ashford are unknown. takes Alices Body to a facility in Virginia and uses the T-Virus to bring her back. Alice, apparently having short term memory loss, remembers everything and escapes the facility with the help of Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, Angela Ashford, and LJ. Several days later she leaves them to go to the Phoenix, Arizona Facility and find out what Umbrella has done to her.

Chapter 1

It had been several months ever since she had escaped that Umbrella facility in Detroit. Still trying to figure out what they had done to her Alice pulled into a rural gas station and parked at one of the pumps. She dismounted her motorcycle and swiped a credit card into the slot and started to fill the tank. In the distance a small TV was playing the news. As she filled the tank she looked at the TV and saw a picture of Carlos and Jill with the words "wanted: Call crimestoppers at 1-800-5708-2386 if you have any information on were these two may be hiding" she looked away and thought to herself how Umbrella had been able to convince that it was really a nuclear disaster that had destroyed Raccoon City. The pump stopped and she pulled it out and placed it back in its place and walked inside. The gas station was cooler than what it was outside due to a heat wave hitting Phoenix Arizona. As she walked down the aisle she picked up several candy bars, beef jerky, gum and a small pack of Arizona Tea. She walked up to the cashier and looked at the TV. There was an article on Umbrella Corporation that had caught her attention. The screen went to the American flag waving in the background and letters showed up as a female voice read them out. "The president says that he has suspended Umbrella's rights as a corporation and has now shut them down due to illegal experimentation that had lead up the disaster of Raccoon City. Due to witness's Clair Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy as well as Chris Redfield and "LJ".

The corporation did say that they had been experimenting with a virus but it had been in a remote island somewhere off the coast of the Galapagos Islands. More evidence that had brought the president to make this decision is an underground railway that leads to a blast door that had the Umbrella Logo on it. When officials opened the blast doors they found a room that seemed to light up when they walked in. there were several elevators that had snapped cables and when official had made it down they had found several dead employees in each elevator that had a name tag that also had the Umbrella Logo on it." Alice laughed; they were finally going to be shut down. The girl continued on as she said "Umbrella is still refusing that it was their facility until just a few hours ago when they finally admitted it." Alice looked at the Clark and saw that he was staring at her. "What is there something wrong?" the Clark shook his head and registered everything there. The total ran up to 5 dollars and 30 cents.

Alice had paid for it and went outside and got to her motorcycle and opened up a compartment revealing several other objects such as two handguns, several things of food and several soft drinks. She carefully placed the items she had bought into the compartment and mounted on the bike and started it and drove onto the highway and continued onwards to Phoenix, Arizona, the Area of Umbrella's America Headquarters.

Chapter 2

Several hours later she had reached Reno, Arizona. The town was lit up with ads and several buildings. She had gotten off the road and parked at Best Western. As she walked in a rush of cool air met her face. On inside the building had a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling with more than a hundred lights, the floor was marble and clean, there was a room that held several chairs and couches with a marble table in the middle. The room was surrounding with plants that seemed to be fake. There was an elevator to the right of the room with a see through glass panel that was three levels high. Behind the room with the chairs was a place with several marble tables and cushioned chairs with a soda machine near them. The main desk was shaped as an S with several computers and a card scanner as well as three computer chairs. A man wearing a green vest, white T-Shirt, black pants and black shoes came up to her and asked "how many nights are you going to be staying here?" "Just one" she replied reaching for one hundred bucks and handed it to the man. "Very well your room number is 317" "thanks" she replied.

She walked towards the elevator and pressed a button and several minutes later the elevator had arrived. As she stepped in she realized that there was an Umbrella symbol on one of the buttons. She looked around and saw a camera in the corner of the marble elevator and pressed he third level button and the doors slid closed and the elevator went upwards. Within several seconds she was on the third level and walked towards the stairs. She opened the door and examined the metal stairway. There was definitely something down there. There were more steps than needed. She looked around and saw no camera's and decided to place the backpack she had been carrying and opened it up to reveal two 9mm handguns, one Swiss army knife and a hacker. She loaded up the two handguns in the hidden holsters she had on her pants and placed the army knife in a holster. She took out the hacker and placed it in a pocket. It had been several months ever since Carlos gave her the PDA and had told her what it did. It looked like any other PDA but it could access almost any computer system Umbrella had, it would be able to get her into Umbrella facilities without making too much noise. She zipped the army green backpack closed and placed it on her shoulders and started heading down.

…..

Several hundred feet beneath the hotels basement chairman Wesker was in a meeting with the other lead scientists that are across the world. "Gentlemen Dr. Isacs should be joining us any moment now for the news on project Alice's were about and how she's doing." He said. "You said that several minutes ago and he still isn't here" said a man with black combed hair and a black beard with a Russian accent. "Patience everyone." He said taking off his black sunglass's to reveal red eyes and wiped the glasses and placed them back on. He looked down at his black shoes and black pants and shook his head. He wished he didn't have to do this but Dr. Isacs left him no choice. "Gentlemen if Dr. Isacs does not report within the next several hours I will relieve him of project Alice." There was chatter in the room after hearing that; it seemed to have excited everyone a little. "And I will take the project and continue it myself." Everyone else's chatter lessened up at the sound of him taking over project Alice. He smiled streaking back his combed blond hair and then tightened his black gloves. Just then a person slowly faded into existence next to one of the chairs that were placed there. "Ah how nice of you to join us." "Chairman Wesker." He replied. He was wearing a white lab coat and black pants with black shoes his brown hair was combed this time.

"I am sorry that I am late everyone but we had just gotten reports from the satellites that Alice is on the moving." He said "were to?" Wesker asked. "I'm afraid towards you chairman Wesker." An eerie silence went around the well lit metallic room. The glass table shined as Wesker looked around. "Very well then if you excuse me I need to tend to this matter. please forwards me the codes to the satellite so I may track her. Meeting adjourned." He said and walked towards the door. One by one the holograms of the leading scientists disappeared. "Oh yes ." Wesker said turning around just before Isacs hologram went out of the projectors view. "Yes Chairman Wesker?" "I want you to give me an update on it and the Licker project please? I know we have the Licker project here but as soon as you send it please. I'm sure she'll be able to defeat the new Licker easily." "It is ready I will have him transported to you right now." "Very well" and with that faded out of the room leaving Wesker and two guards left. He turned around to them and said "I want several guards at the entrance and at the second entrance. I want to get ready for our guest."

…..

As Alice reached the Basement Floor she saw an elevator to the left of the door that led directly into the basement. The elevator had the Umbrella logo on it. This is definitely it she thought. She walked over to it and got out the PDA and took off the panel and placed two wires from the PDA into the panel and several screens came up on the PDA. She tapped several of them and pretty soon a five digit access code revealed itself to the left of panel and numbers slowly showed up one by one in the slots. Soon five numbers appeared that read 57129. The elevator door slid opened and she unhooked the PDA and stepped inside the elevator and the doors hissed shut. Slowly the elevator descended downward towards the entrance of the facility and Alice started to make a plan as she checked her clips and then placed the guns back in the holsters.

…..

A mile downward Wesker was within the control watching four cameras. Two were watching the Front entrance and two watching the back entrance. Several guards appeared on the two camera's facing the front entrance and soon afterwards several guards appeared at the back Entrance. The room was in the shape of an octagon with several computer screens on desks with several chairs. In the middle of the room was a table that was the shape of the Umbrella Logo that had two mugs both with steaming hot liquid. The room was well lit and the floor they were standing on was bullet proof glass that looked down at one of the many confusing corridors within the Arizona Facility. Several more screens were on; they looked like they were part of the glass. On there it showed what the guards were seeing and on the bottom part of the screen it showed their life signs.

Wesker walked back and forth looking at each of the screens anxiously awaiting her arrival. Finally he would be able to see Project Alice first hand. The thought of it made him giggle. Several minutes later both of the elevators beeped and opened up. There was nothing in either of them.

…

Alice was trying to keep herself as close to the ceiling as she could trying not to fall to the floor knowing that dozens of guards would open fire on her once she showed herself. Sweat trickled down her face and dripped onto the floor. She was anxious; she was waiting for them to make the first move.

Chapter 3

At the front entrance of the facility one of the guards walked forward into the elevator and looked around and saw nothing. All of the sudden there was a constant tick. It continued for several seconds, "What is that?" one of the guards said. The one in the elevator looked up and saw several C4 planted on the ceiling. "SON OF A-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because right then and there the C4 went off engulfing the guard in flames and smoke. The flames had busted out and had caught several more guards on fire. The two that were left were dazed and confused. The shock wave that the C4 had put out had knocked them back against the wall. All they could hear was their fellow comrades screaming in agony and the fire that was produced. There was nothing left at the elevator due to the cords snapping and falling with it. There was a thud as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft.

….

At the back entrance one of the guards had also gone in and Alice had taken him as a human shield firing at each of the guards while hiding behind him. One by one the guards slowly fell to the ground dead or in pain dying. As the last guard fell to the ground she dropped the guard that she had used as a shield and let him hit the ground. A tear trickled down her cheek because she knew that these guards were only doing their job they didn't want to die. For all she knew they could probably have families and she knew how those families would feel when they heard that a beloved one had died, anger and despair. She looked up at the camera and shot it then turned towards the man she had used. She may make it look like she doesn't care for anyone but deep down she had a feeling for everyone she killed, that is all except the leaders of Umbrella and their lead scientists. They were the ones that had caused everything here, the virus, the incident in Raccoon City, all those who had died in the incident.

….

Up in the Octagon Security Room Wesker had seen everything. All he could do was look at the screens, look at all the bodies laying at both the front and back entrances. He looked at the front entrance camera and back to the back entrance and back to the front. He was amazed, Project Alice was one of the most incredible projects he had ever seen. The way she moved the way she behaved. He looked up to the front entrance cameras and saw two figures moving and a third figure going at them. He walked up next to one of the men and said "freeze it and rewind it a few seconds." The man did as he was told and rewinded it only twenty seconds then froze it. "Good now slow it down." The man pressed several buttons and the video began to play slowly. Wesker looked at it closely and saw the third figure moving "freeze it" the man froze it. "Ok now close up on that figure." He pointed towards the third figure. The man did as he was told and zoomed it in. the vision was blurred but the man began to press several buttons and it began to clear up. Wesker could see a woman there.

With a blue top and a black short shorts. He laughed and simply said "everything just got very interesting." He continued to look at the female figure as it slowly left the cameras view.

…..

Alice knelt down to the guard she had token hostage and closed her eyes and muttered "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room and muttered "I am so sorry." She got up and began to walk over to the blast doors stepping over the bodies. As she reached the doors she looked back and whispered "Rest in piece." She began to walk down the narrow corridor knowing that it had to end here.

….

As Wesker watched the screens flicker between each camera in the facility. Anxious he awaited the report from the squad he had sent out to the back entrance. Accompanying them would be one of his top security guards. "I do not take kindly to failure." He had said to the guard just a while back. Soon the camera fell upon Alice and it stayed there watching her. "Which corridor is that?" "That would be corridor 201 A" the man replied. Wesker reached for a radio and pressed the button "Louis she is in corridor 201 A, I want you to head her off, it looks like she is heading towards the security center. She's almost half way there so hurry it up!" there was static when he released the button and a voice responded "yes sir."

…

As Alice walked down the corridor she realized that the cameras were beginning to flash. "Dang it." She muttered as she pointed the 9mm at the camera and pulled the trigger. The camera blew into several pieces as it landed onto the floor. She continued down the corridor when she realized something, she was being stalked, hunted, followed but by what? A Licker? A hound? No way would they release one of those things knowing that they could lose control of them easily. She steadily turned around and saw nothing. Just then there was a screech off to the distance that caused her to jump. She turned around and saw something moving in the distance. What was it? She pulled out her other 9mm and continued onward keeping her guard up. As she reached the firs intersection she felt something touch her back. She turned around and fired but saw nothing. "You're just being paranoid, calm down". Just as she entered the corner a door hissed shut behind her and the walls had spun around to reveal glass with lights in them. Oh no she thought as she ran down the hall looking for an air vent. Soon the lights dimmed and there was a constant hum as a thin blue line appeared in between the walls at the far end and started upwards steadily. She soon saw an air shaft and reached for it but the laser had stopped her.

It had almost cut her fingers off! Remembering what had happened to ONE and his group, she began to worry. And again the room dimmed and the thin blue line came across the room and this time several more lines appeared and had fused to make a wall. She jumped up and into the airshaft just as it got to were she was. Her heart was racing sweat trickled down her face and she was breathing hard. She took a minute to gather herself and then set off down the airshaft.

…

Wesker was amazed at the progress she had made. She had token out an entire group of soldiers and escaped the laser grid system defense. She was absolutely marvelous. "Forward this data to now. I'd like to show him what he's created." As he watched her enter the airshaft he turned around and said "I want our little friends to meet her. Be sure to not let them escape into the facility and spread the disease!" "Yes sir!" "Oh yes radio Louis and tell him to hang back at corridor 210 AB. We're going to be flushing her out." "I'll do It right away sir." He looked on the screen again and saw the same mysterious figure cross the screen again. What was she doing here? And how'd she get in? He pondered these questions as he giggled. He knew that he had to be with her to.

….

Chapter 4

Alice slowly made her way up through the Airshafts and came to a sudden stop at an intersection. She brought up the PDA and looked at it trying to read the schematics she had downloaded but all they did was get her turned around so far. "God I hope I never find myself in another one of these places again" she mumbled turning left. Just as she did though she heard something scuttling about somewhere ahead. Not a good place to be she thought knowing that whoever was in charge here was mental. Just then something touched her on her side; she did what she could not to freak out and looked for a way out of the airshaft. She soon found a way out and dropped down into the hallway. She pulled the two 9mm pistols out of their holsters and turned on the light attachment. It was pitch black here and she wasn't alone. Off to the distance there was a noise that sounded like something scratching and running along the floor and along the walls. There was a spark as a light flickered on and off in the distance. She saw something move over there but what was it? She cautiously made her way over to the light until there was a strange screeching noise right in front of her. She aimed the guns forward showing light right in front of her. There was nothing. Just then something had dropped and landed right in front of her. She stepped back quickly and aimed the guns at it. On the floor laid some type of stingray with centipede like legs. It was vomit green and It had a razor sharp tail. There were more noises moving towards her and she aimed the guns at the wall and the flashlights revealed several dozen of these things.

…

Back in the Security Room Wesker and the three men were watching her battle the leeches. Wesker started giggling. This was to much fun. The man in front of him turned around and stared at him. The bullet proof glass door with the Umbrella Logo slid open and one of his top soldiers walked in with a case and laid it on the table. "here you go sir." "thank you." The guard walked back through the door leaving Wesker and the three men alone. The case was black with the Umbrella Logo in the middle, a control panel on the top of it with a red screen on the top of the panel and the numbers 0-9 on the bottom of it. Wesker started punching in several of the numbers and the case clicked open. He opened it to reveal several syringes. As he took one of the syringes out he saw that one of the men looked uneasy. "no need to worry I'm not going to cause any of you any harm. I have a-" he paused thinking, "condition." He rolled up one of his sleeves and rubbed an alchohol patch on it then slowly injected the syringe into himself. There was a brief moment of tension in his arm but it slowly dissappated. He turned to face the three men then said "enough with that, back to playing with our little guest." Watching the screen.

….

As Alice ran down the hallway firing back at the oncoming creatures and hearing the screechs as they fell to the ground. Soon she reached a dead end with several doors. She frantically tried to open them but to no success. She turned around and faced the oncoming creatures. "that's it." She walked forward and drew up on the remaining strength she had left and could slowly feel it rising. Memories of Matt being took away, of Carlos and Jill helping her fight off the group of Umbrella Soldiers and Nemesis, no, Matt dying to protect her. As a tear streaked down her cheek she unleashed the ability that she had been hiding. Within an instance the ground infront of her cracked inward and the walls went inward and the ceiling cracking upward as a shockwave went forward and causing the insects to fly backwards and splattering. Within a few seconds there was nothing alive in front of her, the insects were gone and the interior in front of her was destroyed. Her pupils flickered back to normal and she gasped falling to her knees. Her head was throbbing violently and it felt like someone had took the breath right out of her. She grabbed her head and screamed in pain. It was umbarable and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry but she couldn't get the strength to do so. She stopped screaming and panted heavily. She steadily got up and looked around. On the walls, ground, and ceiling, there was green streaks of blood. She tuned and saw a camera on the wall.

They were making this a game and she had done what they wanted. She began to walk down the direction she had come from and saw something different. A door had been opened. She looked up at the corner of the ceiling and saw the same camera on a railway that lead down the hallway and down each door, they had been using it to get their camera's to follow her. She lifted her gun towards it and pulled the trigger and the camera blew into several pieces with the body with dents and holes. She looked down the hallway and couldn't see anyone, or anything for that fact, moving down there. They were trying to lead her to another trap or to themselves. Whatever they were doing it wouldn't stop her.

….

As Wesker saw Alice use her ability he was amazed. They had made the perfect killing machine. She was magnificent. Her agility her mental capacity, it was all magnificent, the most amazing thing he ever saw that Umbrella created. He laughed and simply said "she is truly magnificent isn't she? Her mental capacity and agility are unmatched by any of our projects." The man in front of him that was sitting and pressing in several buttons in order to have the camera follow her replied "yes she is sir". Wesker turned around and walked towards a desk with a single laptop and pressed several buttons. Soon a map of Phoenix, Arizona came up showing one blinking yellow dot. "our gust of honor is almost here men. We will soon see what's better, our little project, or Alice." He laughed then said "I want S.T.A.T group number six prepped and ready to confront her." "yes sir." He laughed more and more. This was truly the most fun he had in years!

….

Chapter 5

A mile downward within the facilities armory a man with blond hair was suiting up when a female voice erupted from his earpiece. "Leon you there?" he tapped the earpiece then said "I'm here Hunningon, I told you not to do that when I'm getting ready or not on my break! Next time you do that I'll take it out and leave it behind." "ok sorry Leon, listen we've intersepted a signal from "Chairmen" Wesker, he's gonna be sending your group to face some sort of project, maybe to test it or neutralize it, not enough information has been told yet to know for sure, all we know is that it's a project called ALICE. Not much is known due to Umbrella's viral wall bloking us, it's working hard to keep us out of that file, we'll keep working on it and when we figure out what Project ALICE is. Be careful, if it's a person that is resisting their control try to reason with them and join them. If not then neutralize it, they don't need another super weapon under their control." "roger." He tapped the piece again and it went from static to silence. Sighing he got up and could feel the usual weight of the armor keeping him down, but hey if It would protect him from whatevers attacking the facility, who was he to argue, just then the screen to the left of him turned on and Albert Wesker appeared on screen and simply said "send your squad to section 21054B corridor B203294. And do it ASAP!" "yes sir." He grumbled and the screen turned off. He reached for a radio and pressed the button then said "James get the squad ready we're heading to section 21054B corridor B203294." There was static then a male voice rang through in a happy tone "yes sir!" the radio returned to static and he sighed, James was always high spirited in these kind of situations. But why, he could die at any second. He smiled and walked out the door and as it slid shut he saw several shadows moving across the hallway. It's probably nothing, he thought, probably just ALPHA team playing a joke.

…..

Back at the security room Wesker walked from he laptop back to one of the men then said "Activate T-1092 and Project J. now." "yes sir!" the man worked furiously to get both projects up and running and a screen came up that showed what both subjects were seeing only in aqua and with the Umbrella Symbol spinning slowly in the lower right corner. Two screens displayed two different locations. The one on the left displayed a group of men and one girl in front of it the other within a glass dome somewhere deep down underneath the security room. Wesker started to laugh, this was truly the most fun he ever had in years! Now, he thought to himself, were are my little friends.

….

Several blocks away from the security room, or more as in above it, Alice was cautiously walking, trying to evade any traps that the chairmen, whoever that was, and staying on the right path in frustration she had destroyed the four cameras that had been following her for the past hour. The head chairmen of the Corporation had to be down here if they were trying this hard to both keep an eye on her and stop her. She was pissed. No, beyond pissed. Within the hour she had reached her destination, a small open corridor that lead downward towards a cavern of with rushing water on the bottom, several other walkways were placed there as well. Directly below that was the glass security room and below that, a glass walkway that lead to the rest of the facility. She took her backpack off and pulled out a thing of rope with a hook at each end, she attached one hook to the bar the other to the harness she had pulled out and placed on herself. She stepped up onto the bar and looked downward. Her heart beating she leaned forward and began to freefall well over nine-hundred feet. The wind pushed past her and her hair frailed all over the place. Soon she could see closely several figures down in the security room and she reached for the two assault rifles she had been holding on to and aimed downwards and began to fire and the security room glass shattered into fragments and two of the figures fell to the ground, the other five ducked for cover and one ran out the door and she aimed the gun and fired at him and watched him fall to the ground. Soon the 450 bullets that both guns held ran out and she tossed them to her side, only 100 feet left! She reached for the switch on her harness and pressed it, she began to slow down.

She pulled out her two 9mm handguns and opened fire. Several computers fell to the ground and one more figure fell to the ground, this one had tried making a run for the door and had failed. She soon stopped 7 feet above the shattered glass covered ground and flipped releasing herself and she landed on the ground on her feet. She turned around just in time to see a red headed man thrusting a military knife at her, she quickly kicked it out of his hand and punched him causing him to flip over onto his stomach. She turned around and saw a man with blond hair that was combed back running out of the facility and out sight. She turned around and saw a black haired woman in the corner holding her leg aiming a gun at her. "don't move!" the woman yelled. Her voice was sharp and yet calming. Alice shook her head and said "you don't want to do that." The woman was panting hard as she lowered her weapon, good, thought Alice, I won't have to kill her. She turned around and another blond haired man with his hair combed to the side had a gun right in her face. She tried to knock the gun out of his hand but as she did he swirled around and tripped her and pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "don't move, please." His voice was stern and he was wearing a black Umbrella Guard suit with the indication of his rank being a Major. Alice laughed and said "your pretty good!" the man's eyes narrowed as he said "I've been ordered to make sure you don't fall into Umbrella's hands" she laughed, this man was insane! If she stuck with him she'd fall into Umbrella's hands but without him she would never fall. "please I also need your help to take out Wesker."

She stopped and looked at him. "who's Wesker?" "he's the Chairmen of Umbrella and S.T.A.T." she looked at him and said "fine." Just then there was a horrendous noise emitting from down the hall. Just then a familiar face appeared.

Chapter 6

As Project N or T-02 approached it's targets it aimed it's gattling gun and fired. The two targets in front of it jumped to the side and It hit the women in the face and chest. As she fell down the T-1092 turned its muscle red body towards the other three an opened fire hitting the dead bodies of the security guards and putting holes through the table. James came up from behind a table and opened fire hitting the T-02 in the forehead but to no affect. The T-02 lifted up its gattling and just as it was about to pull the trigger, it was sent flying back roaring. Leon quickly ran for the door control panel and pushed in several keys and an alarm had went off as a blast door began to go down and within ten seconds had locked the T-02 out. Several loud bangs could be heard on the other side of the blast door and the horrifying roar and then the sound of an RPG being loaded. James screamed out "oh shit!" as a debris of cement flew towards them, chunks of cement flying over the edge of the security room, the dust from the blown cement made it hard to but Alice could hear the distant moan of the deadly creature. She slowly reached for an MP5 that laid next to her and looked at it. The weapon had a thermal scope on it, thank god! She put the scope to her eye and suddenly everything was blue, an arrange of colors going from blue to orange in two human shaped bodies and at the door a yellow massive figure stood. Opening fire on the yellow massive figure the creature screamed out in agony as it stumbled back. Smiling Alice walked towards it and continued to fire at it. It changed course towards the edge of the security room, seeing this, Alice kicked the massive creature that was in front of her and heard it roar and creeking metal and soon there was a distant roar that soon disappeared. Smiling she looked around and realized that the dust was beginning to settle and she saw Leon and James sitting where they were coughing.

….

Several kilometers from the security room Wesker was rushing towards the helicopter, two men with Assault rifles stood guard of the hanger. "sir?" one of them asked, "there's been an incident, Project ALICE has broken into the facility and is destroying the facility." "should we move in on their location and neutralize her?" "affirmative." "yes sir!" and with that the two guards ran towards the security room. As Wesker ran up to the door of the of the chopper that was docked in the hanger and as he reached it he heard several gunshots and the two guards scream. Turning around he saw the three people and, surprisingly, more people than he had expected, but that he had been hoping to see.

…..

Standing there in black military camo holding an assault rifle was Chris Redfield, his red short hair spiking upwards, black gloves with holes cut out for the fingers to come out of. Black steel toe boots. Next to him was Jill Valentine, wearing the same clothing as him with her brown hair cut just above her shoulders, and behind her Ashley Ashford, wearing dark blue jeans and a sleeveless red T-Shirt with blond hair cut up to her shoulders as well. Jill was holding a sleek .45 caliber pistol with red dot and a silencer. The men behind them held a varity of weapons going from colt python revolvers to MP5's, to AK-47's, to 9MM handguns. All Wesker did was laugh, "so this is the group that the government made to fight Bio terrorism huh. This'll be fun." His eyes flashed red as the group inched towards him. "your under arrest Wesker viral experimentation, come quietly!" Chris yelled out. All Wesker did was just look at him and laugh evily. "says you!" and within that instant he was just a blur going across the room and within second one of the men screamed out in agony as Wesker rammed a knife through the man's chest and held him up like a trophy then motioned the knife and made the body fly lifelessly across the room. Damn it, forgot about those damn abilities! Thought Chris. Firing at the black blur moving across the room taking his men out one by one, next to him Jill was sheltering Ashley and firing at the moving blur.

….

To anyone the bullets would be to fast to dodge but not for Wesker. The bullets went slow enough that he could see where they were and just walked out of the bullets path. His eyes flashed red underneath his black shades. As he stabbed one of the men he felt a searing pain in his side. Looking down he saw the mans blade sticking into him. Growling he sent the man flying against the wall with a simple push then pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground. Looking at the remaining four men as well as Chris, Jill, and the little girl. He began to think, to easy, now how will I take the rest of them out? Should I just-his thought was interrupted by the sound of gunshots and he saw the slow moving bullets coming towards him and he stepped aside. With a grin he began to slowly walk towards them seeing the fear in the four mens eyes, the hatreds in Chris's and Jill's, and the fear of the little girl Jill was sheltering. He then stood still and held out his hand and said "you must be Charles Ashford's daughter, Ashley." The little girl hid more behind Jill and he continued "come on now miss Ashford, let's play." "you sick bastard!" Jill hollered out as she began firing at him. Again he zipped around the bullets to Jill then knocked her across the room with a single push. She landed with a dull thud. Laughing Wesker looked down at the little girl then said "lets play."

He turned to face Chris and instead saw a fist that had gotten a direct hit on his face dislocating his nose and causing him to stumble back. Laughing he smirked and used his hand to push his nose back into place, the pain was nothing to him. He wiped where he could feel cool liquid and saw blood. Looking directly at Chris who now had his gun aimed at him pulled the trigger, within a single motion he had dodged them and quickly reached Chris and grabbed hold of his gun with one arm and then grabbed Chris's arm and flipped him over.

….

Getting up and looking at Wesker, Jill began to wonder and then looked around the hanger, there was a fire alarm, sprinklers on the side of the walls, the only way out was either through the glass plates on the left and right walls or in the middle of the room where another glass panel was.

…

As Wesker kicked Chris across the floor smiling enjoying what he was doing, he saw Jill begin to get up and run towards him. Reacting quickly as she reached him with a knife, laughing at her, he smacked her across the room, her spinning in the air and landing with a thud on her side gasping for air and Wesker calmly walked towards her. "JILL NO!" Chris hollered getting up slowly. "you know , this is to much fun! But sadly, you must die." Wesker said through gritted teeth picking her up by her throat. Just then she mumbled something. "what was that?" he asked, "Chris, get Ashley out of here, I'm sorry." Before he knew it Jill took the .45 handgun he had holstered after taking her down and fired at the fire alarm and the sprinkler system turned on and the door to the hanger began to close. "NO!" Wesker hollered out as the room quickly filled with water.

…

Scrambling up Chris reached Ashley and hauled her to the door through the now knee high and rising water. A strong current made it hard to walk but he had managed to reach the door which was half way closed and got Ashley through and looked towards Jill. He saw Wesker drop her and begin to run or try to run towards the door. Ha! The bastard can't run so fast in the waist high water! And he soon turned to Jill and saw her nod her head and he stumbled out of the door just as it closed sealing the water completely in, in the middle of the door was a bullet proof glass the he looked through, the dead bodies of half of his group rose, the other half had ran out in fear, which of course, he couldn't blame them, he was scared as well but what kept him there facing the super powered Wesker was his rage at him. He soon saw the water up to Jills chest who aimed towards the glass panels on the side of the hanger and shot and the water rushed out taking her who had grabbed hold of Weskers' left arm who had also flew out the broken glass panel. He slammed his fist against the door and swore. Looking towards Ashley he said "come on." Taking her hand and walking down the hall.

….

As the room filled with water, Wesker dropped Jill into the water and began to run towards the door and saw Chris get through and then the door shut, locking him in the room. He turned to face Jill and yelled "you bitch!" just then he saw her raise the gun at the window platting and hollered out "NO!" and jumped at her with tremendous force pinning her down and she shot several times at the glass before he could take the gun from her. Looking at the cracked glass, with a streak going across it to each hole the bullets made, he just watched and his eyes flashed red as the water reached his waist he heard the glass crack and break open. As the water swept him away he saw Jill clinging onto the ledge and as he fell he grabbed hold of her. "get off me!" she said shaking her leg but his grip was to strong. Using the remainding strength he had he pulled himself up her then grabbed the ledge and grabbed he hand closest to him and said "Jill, this is a one time chance." He then released her hand and pulled himself up and pulled her up.

….

Dazed and confused Jill looked up and saw a tall dark figure and the figure raise a fist and hit her in the face, then nothing.

…..

As Wesker picked up the unconscious Jill and calmly walked towards the Chopper and entered it putting her down in one of the seats strapping her in and going up to the cockpit and strapping himself into the pilots seat he flipped several switches and pressed several keys and the choppers blades began to spin, faster faster, until there was a humming noise coming from outside. As he lifted the chopper up and alarm sounded and the ceiling above them flashed lights in an X form and began to open. Within ten seconds the ceiling hanger door opened to reveal the golden colored sky with the sun rising in the distance. Slowly the chopper raised into the air and down below people had gathered to see the chopper rising. as soon as he cleared the underground hanger and the chopper was high above the buildings he pushed several buttons, and the choppers propellers angled themselves so that the propellers were facing forward other than facing upwards and in the back he heard the dull hum grow louder as he pressed the throttle and thrusters that were hidden underneath the propellers that now faced behind him ignited and he felt himself go back into the seat as it sped off into the distance.

As soon as they cleared the city Wesker looked in his pockets and cursed, he had left the damn thing back at the facility! Looking forward grimacing he cursed himself for losing the device.

…..

Several miles underground in the facilities dining hall, an immense fight had begun. As Alice ran from behind one pillar, shooting at them causing some of the to fall, and behind another pillar. As she got behind she looked over at James and Leon and nodded. Twisting a little to get a good enough angle to shoot at the soldiers without becoming an open target she opened fire and several more soldiers fell to the ground. As she did so Leon and James ran towards the pillars next to her and fired while running, a good strategy, but it wouldn't kill or keep those soldiers from advancing towards them. Soon the soldiers stopped firing and hid behind the pillars to reload and, taking the advantage, Alice knelt beneath one of the metal tables and flipped it onto its side and hid behind it, she turned and saw James and Leon do the same and just in time, the soldiers turned from behind their hiding spots and opened fire at them. Just as they fired Alice had a strange feeling that something was coming, but who or WHAT was it? Going up above the Table to shoot she saw the wall crumble to reveal the T-02, the muscled, orange yellow colored monster carried its huge heavy chain gun and opened fire at the soldiers standing in its way. As Alice ducked she heard the mean scream in agony and the bullets pierce their armor. Just as it had begun it had ended. There was a dead silence in the hallway, layers of dust drifted around, the heavy breathing of the T-02 and the clanking of the ammunition to the chain gun. It roared and said "acquiring targets" in a hoarse rumbling voice. Looking over at Leon and James she began to think of what she could do to defeat this thing, kill it, once and for all.

As she looked for something to help her fight it she heard its heavy boots hitting the ground and the ground shake as it grew closer and closer, soon, the smell of rotten flesh filled the air. As Alice started checking herself she remembered about the two machetes she was carrying and pulled them out and twirled them, took one last look at Leon and James and then ran out form her cover right at the T-02

….

As he flipped several switches he heard his "passenger" moan in the back and set the chopper to auto-pilot and unstrapped himself. He stood up and walked towards Jill smiling. She looked up at him and struggled to get loose then shouted "where are you taking me!" Wesker smiled "I'm taking you to a city, for-* he paused "-for examinations. You see I have this new device-" he pulled out a pendant that was in the shape of a spider, the middle of it glowed red, "that I need testing done for, you, by coincidence, just happen to meet those requirements." He looked at her and her eyes grew and she struggled more and more trying to frantically get loose. He moved closer and then put the device to her chest and it lached on, Jill screamed and one of the legs injected a syrum and she stopped struggling and blacked out. Laughing Wesker turned around and said "yes, you'll be a fine "test" subject Jill." And walked back to the pilots seat and settled in and then set a course for the Tokyo facility and leaned back, closed his eyes, and whistled a marry tune and shortly fell asleep.

…

As Alice ran towards the monster screaming and holding her machete blades, she dropped to the ground and skid towards the monster, the creatures gun firing at her barely missing her head and, just as she reached it, she put one of the blades up and caught the creature in the groin and cut through, blood sprayed everywhere and the creature roared in agony as it stumbled forward and turned around. She got up quickly and ran to the side of the wall just as the creature fired its giant chain gun and she felt sharp pain go through her left arm as a bullet hit her. Didn't matter though, she continued to run and up the wall she went and she reached the creature again and slashed the side of its neck open spraying blood all over the bullet torn walls. It reached up to its neck tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't and fell down dead. Or at least she thought. as she turned to face its limp body she saw its head wiggle and pop off and a small tentacle was behind it. As it saw her it's decapitated head began to squirm towards her at a fast rate and lunged at her.

Reacting quickly, she through herself against the wall and saw it fly by her. She got off the wall quickly and saw that it had already straightened itself out and was going for another jump when all the sudden its head burst into brains and blood. Behind it was Leon with a sawed off shotgun who ran up to her and behind him james. Looking at them she smiled and Leon said "listen, we need to go for the elevator-" "sorry," Alice said interrupting him "but I blew up the elevator" Leon cursed and then said "then we need to head for one of the hangers, if we're lucky there's still one chopper left." Motioning Alice and James to follow him he ran down the corridor.

….

Within an hour they had reached a sealed door with several dead bodies laying inside and outside the door. They tugged at the door but couldn't seem to get it open. Sighing Leon backed away and said "dang it, we need to find the override for the door, someone activated the fire alarm." "I'll do it." James said "no, you don't know the layout of the facility entirely yet, we can't afford to have you get lost." "then I'll do it" Alice said. Leon looked at her and said "but you haven't been here before, you don't know anything about this facility!" "really?" she replied pulling out the PDA Carlos had given her. The device had hooked up to Umbrella's main frame and had uploaded the facilities layout. "huh that's new." Leon said, "this PDA allows me to access Umbrella's Network, I can easily find my way around, besides, your probably the only one capable of piloting the Chopper." Several silent minutes passed before Leon nodded and said "head for the conference room, closest place that will have an access panel, hurry and get to it." Alice nodded and turned to run down the corridor when Leon said "Alice, good luck." She turned to face him and said "just be sure to wait for me ok?" and turned around and ran down the corridor.

….

Several minutes had passed ever since Jill caused that fire alarm locking the door. Chris looked down and began to wonder if there was really any way, he began to blame himself. If only I had been quicker and stronger, none of this would've happened, we could've taken him! He looked down at Angela and decided to think of a way out instead of thinking about what could've happened. As they approached a door an alarm went off and saw several trap doors open, and Angela fell through one screaming. Chris yelled out "NO!" and reached to grab her hand but was to slow and heard her screaming fade down the trap door. Banging his fists against the ground and cursed himself. Damn it! Facing the hard metal floor he cursed himself for not being able to do anything, he felt so useless!

….

She felt her heart miss several beats as she felt her stomach lurch up and she fell down the trap door. Screaming she tried to stop herself but had caused burns on her hands, and elbows. As she fell she felt her butt skid onto the metal and she felt herself slowing down and soon, landed on a vertical slope that went down and into a clean room with white metal plating and a conference table in the middle with a projector on the ceiling in the middle of the conference table. As she stood up she heard an all too familiar voice say "welcome, miss Ashford." And she turned to face the voice, she chocked up and her eyes grew wide, it was him.

…

As Alice turned down the corridor that would lead straight to the conference room she heard a familiar scream and her heart jumped and she pushed herself to her limits. As she reached the door the screaming came from she heard several guns click and men aim at her. Turning around she saw a group of Umbrella Soldiers standing there ready to shoot when the door hissed open and a male voice called out "now is this any way to treat a guest boys?" she turned around and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat, a grey blue shirt, navy blue pants, and black dress shoes. The man smiled, his hair was brown with strands of blonde hair here and there, his eyes dark blue. This man, seemed to be familiar to her, like she saw him before, but from where? They stood there and the man then motioned her in and she shook her head. The man turned to face her and said "now Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, I know you don't want anything happening to Angy do you?" he stepped out of the way and two guards came up pointing guns towards the now teenaged girl who struggled to free herself but couldn't. Alice made a motion to go and attack them but the man simply said "you make one wrong move, she's dead. Now please, sit." The man smirked as he watched her sit down, a grim expression on her face. The man said "now Alice Abernathy, you know that names got a ring to it." He nodded and smiled and put his face in front of hers. "don't, underestimate me, cause I will kill you when given the chance." She warned him. The man shook his head and backed away and said "now Alice, you remember what White Umbrella is?" she nodded and said "White Umbrella is the part of the Umbrella corporation who monitors any and all viral experimentation in any and all Umbrella Facilities. If an incident occurs they come in and clean it up as well as cover it up." The man laughed "Good good. What about Red Umbrella?" "Red Umbrella is the public part of the Umbrella Corporation, they are what the people see, they sell economic goods, health care, services." "good." "listen "sir" we don't have all day, I know that because Umbrella Scientists never have a day to just sit down and talk. Now lets stop playing twenty questions and tell me what you want." The man laughed, "you truly are a sarcastic one. But that's beside the point." He walked over to Angela and pulled her away from the men then yelled out "leave us." "but sir!" one of the guards protested, "no buts, go." The guard closest to him that had protested looked at him and motioned for the others to follow him as he ran out the door and down the hall, the door hissed shut. "now then, I know why you came here, you came here to figure out what happened to you and I can answer that." He pulled out a PDA and tapped several keys and Alice felt herself stiffen up, unable to move. A female voice called through the speakers saying "Program Alice activated, uploading research data." He leaned and put his face in hers and said "I have full control over you, I know where you go, what you do, everything, in other words you're just another one of our experiments, a good one at that." He tilted his head then backed away and said "I am able to track you, deactivate you if I ever want to. Now, stand up." She felt the urge to stand up but resisted then he pressed several keys and she stood up forcefully "good, now, take out that Desert Eagle of yours and aim it at Miss Ashford for me." Her limbs shook as she aimed at Angela who looked at her with a surprised look. "what, what are you doing!" she said panicing and the man turned to her and said "for your information my names , I am the creator of Program Alice. Now the reason why I'm having you do this is because Miss Ashford has the G-Virus, or Gene Virus. It's like the T-Virus, Tyrant Virus as you know it, only it'll mutate her past something called a Tyrant. You see when you're infected with the G-Virus you do not turn into a normal "zombie" but you mutate past that, past the Tyrant which is a monster that, to tell you the truth, will not die easily. When infected with the G-Virus you'll turn into a bigger, tougher, monster. Angela here, contains a certain strand of both the G-Virus and the T-Virus, your body though, contains the right genetic strand to help combat the now spreading T-Virus that Caine had released into the world, simply, she's the incorrect product, you're the correct product, she's being recalled." He pressed several keys on the PDA and said "shoot her!" Alice watched in horror as her finger pulled the trigger on the gun and heard her gun fire and Angela Fall to the ground, a streak of blood going down her head with a shocked look, the man, Isaacs laughing. Alice felt a steady flow of hot tears rolling down her face. Her eyes focused on Isaacs.

…

He laughed, as Isaacs looked at Alice he began to feel some pity for her. He strolled up to her and looked into her eyes. "good, good. Now, I'm going to shut you down and have a squad come and take you to where I am." He pressed several buttons and a messaged flashed across the PDA. "damn it!" he pushed in several codes and frantically entered orders. This was not good.

…

Alice began to regain control of her muscles, slowly flexing them and was finally able to make a smile and looked at Isaacs.

…..

Systematic_Error_report/

Status:Program Alice Unstable. Detecting anomalies, system requiring immediate reboot. Heart beat increasing, blood pressure spiking, warning systematic failure in 10 seconds.

/system/activational_Chip/shutdown/rebooting_please_wait/T-Minus_10_seconds_until_system_reboot/

…..

Slowly, Isaacs gaze looked up at Alice who began to shake her head and flex her muscles, gaining control. "oh shit." He said and she aimed the handgun at his face and simply said "see you in hell."

…

Looking at the man pointing her gun at him she simply said "see you in hell." Through gritted and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Isaacs stared at her wide eyed then laughed. "I forgot to mention this but, you see that little box up there-" he pointed to a small black box that had dozens of lens pointing at angle towards the floor "-those are projectors, now, I am just a projection right now. I know you're in a pissy mood and all but you'll just have to wait to kill me. Besides i-" she aimed the gun at the projector and unloaded half of the remaining clip into it and he faded away still talking.

…

"-besides i-" the image of the conference room began to act up and fuzz as he lost connection and he simply smiled. "it seems, that our little project has quite an attitude towards us. Wouldn't you say White Queen?" a little girl faded and simply said "I suppose so Dr. Isaacs. After all I'm build to-" "build to further help collect and analyze and run this facility I know. Man I wish you AI's had some personality." He said turning towards her and she simply lifted an eye brow and faded away. He smirked, that was more like it. He had hated how everyone who he worked with either obeyed him or simply tolerated him. He liked how White Queen, the Nevada Facilities' AI, was developing something of an attitude. Programmed or not, she was one of the things that kept him sane in this mad mad world that was twirling deeper and deeper into the apocalypse, into Armageddon. He whistled a marry tune as he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes relaxing, thinking of what Alice was doing now, maybe searching for him, getting the hanger doors he had locked using an administrative code to shut and lock tight keeping them in there. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small PDA device that showed an overlay of the Phoenix, Arizona facility and tapped several buttons.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:

He looked at it and sighed putting in the code to start the purging process that would ultimately destroy the facility, the town, and any evidence of what really happened there.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:808973

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Online/Activation_Code:Accepted/

/Estimated_Time_before_Purging_Detonation:15:00

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Initiated/Estimated_Time:15:00_and_Counting/

…

As Alice knelt next to the motionless body of Angela, the facility shook violently. Steadying herself she looked around and an alarm went off, a cool calm female voice spoke through the speakers that were laid throughout the facility "warning, facility will be purged in T-Minus 15 minutes, all personnel are to evacuate the facility immediately. Warning-" the voice repeated the warning three more times then went silent, the alarm still blaring. She looked down at Angy and felt a stream of hot tears roll down her cheek. She stood up, crying, and walked over to the nearest control panel and pulled out the PDA and pulled out a USB cord and plugged one end into the terminal and suddenly a progress bar appeared on the PDA and began to hack into the terminal and within thirty seconds, she was in. she kept the PDA plugged in just in case if there was an AI in the facility that would lock her out and began looking at the icons that appeared on the terminals screen. The screen was glowing a dark blue with six icons on it, "Umbrella Corporation Network Access", "Facility Status", "Facility Purge", and "Hanger Access". She taps the icon and a 3D model of the hanger doors begin to open and the below in red letters it read "Hanger Doors Opening". She turned to Angela and picked up the now Limp, pale, body and began to run back to the hanger Leon and James were waiting at.

…..

Within hours they were passing over the Northern Pacific Ocean Wesker Began to think of what would have to be done to stop Alice. She was slowly becoming a problem to the now underground Umbrella Corporation, and to S.T.A.T. he looked out the view port and saw the edge of the coastal town Chiba, Japan. He smirked and took a deep breath. Only a few hundred miles to Tokyo, only a few hundred miles to the Umbrella Corporation Headquarters. Within minutes he saw the Coastal Town Chiba pass by. Angling the chopper into an upward slope he passed over one of the tall mountains. Down below trees flew by underneath the chopper and soon became a blur. Within two hours Tokyo came into view. Its skyscrapers and small office buildings came into view, as well as fires and evidence that the T-Virus had ravaged the area. Evidence that the residents had put up a fight. He sighed, the once bustling city was now a ghost town. He looked towards the left and smiled, one of the thirty sentry snipers waved at him and signaled him towards a cross road which soon started to part and below that a hanger. He slowed down and soon hovered over the hanger entrance and began to descend. At first he saw up close that cars had scorch marks, bullet holes, and bodies in them. Around those cars were the dead bodies of the infected. He couldn't help but smile at the carnage.

…..

She woke up and looked around, everything was a big blur to her but soon her vision cleared and she saw that she was inside some sort of cabin. Jill looked across from her and saw a row of twelve seats on the other side with harnesses and straps and beside her were eleven more seats with the same harnesses and straps. She tried to move but couldn't. she moaned and looked around more until her eyes looked at the Signature


	5. Chapter 5

Resident evil: Program Alice

Prologue: **Umbrella Pharmaceutical, Inc.**, also known as the "Umbrella Corporation", was a mega-corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods.

A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations.

The Hive is an underground research laborotory, set deep under Raccoon City. this is run by a company called Umbrella, a huge corporation that has products in homes all over the world. to the public it makes healthcare and household products. secretly, they manufacturte Biological Weapons of War (B.O.W) for the military, specialising in viral weaponry. the main character, Alice is a security operative. she and another operative are placed in a huge mansion, where the secret entrance to the labs resides. they are placed there to protect that entrance. they have a fake marriage and past, so that it all looks legitimate. Alice had a plan to bring Umbrella down. she got in touch with an Umbrella employee, who was secretly trying to gain access to bring Umbrella down. because Alice had security codes, access codes, the works, she was going to give them out. but this chance never arrived. her partner operative was listening in, and had his own plan. he would get the experimental T-Virus, and sell it on the black market. although he too never got the chance.  
>The operative took the T-Virus, and to make sure he got away, smashed a capsule to unleash it in the labs, making sure he got away in the havoc. what he didnt realise was the computer that controlled the hive had defense systems. it was called the 'Red Queen' designed to keep the Hive in order. Red Queen tried to contain the virus by killing all the workers in the labs, and gassing the upper levels. this gas would knock out the people, and give them memory loss. the operative only made it to the train, and got hit by the gas, as did Alice in the mansion.<br>As Alice awakens and walks around, she is found by a person who eventually turns out to be the brother of the Umbrella employee, killed in the labs. he poses as a cop, but they were both in an anti-Umbrella organisation. at this time, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) break in and try to recover survivors and find out what had happened. they make their way back down to the labs, bringing Alice, the fake cop, and Alice's partner with them. when they find out what had happened, and encounter the monsters down there, they try to escape, using the Red Queen for guidance. after losing most of the UBCS, they make it back to the exit of the labs, but Alice remembers her partners plan, and stops him. Alice, the fake cop, and a UBCS agent, Rain, escape, but are caught by a monster and Rain is killed. they eventually escape, but on leaving, mysterious Umbrella employees arrive and take the fake cop, who is infected, to be used as a test subject. they knock out Alice, and when she comes to, she has been tested, yet everyone is gone. she gets out of the room she is locked in, and the place is deserted. she steps outside, and everywhere is smashed up and there are burning cars and rubble. The hive was opened in the previous movie and zombies are everywhere alice awakes from a hospital in the middle of the havoc and joins with two stars members, a reporter, a street thug and three umbrella S.W.A.T members, all who are traped in the locked down city with no exit. What starts out as a plan to escape the city turns into a rescue mission when a scientist for umberella asks the group to find his daughter in exchange for a safe transport out of Raccoon City. But zombies are not the only creatures lurking in the city as the team must survive B.O.W or bio-organic weapons such as Lickers, zombie dogs (cerubuses) and the deadly Nemisis. Alice and her group find the scientists daughter and soon arrive at Raccoon City Town Hall as the scientist had instructed and with only two hours before a tactical Nuclear Missile is to hit the town erasing any and all evidence of what Umbrella Truly did. As they take control of the Chopper.

The creature Nemesis arrives and alice is forced to fight it. Before she finishes Nemesis off she realizes that Nemesis is truly Matt and refuses to kill him. The scientist controlling Nemesis ordered Nemesis to kill her but Nemesis instead kills the two Umbrella Guards next to her and begins to help Alice and the group fight off the Umbrella Forces there. During the fight Nemesis fires a rocket a Chopper aiming at Alice and is crushed by the wreckage. As they board the Chopper Alice grabs Caine and dangles him over the Edge of the Chopper's ramp, Caine looks at her and says "Killing me won't set things right!" Alice Simply replies "no! but it's a start!" and throws him off the Chopper. Caine, landing wrong on one leg breaking it, is soon devoured by a horde of Zombies. As the Chopper slowly leaves Raccoon City the Tactical Nuke hits the city and detonates. The Chopper is caught in one of the blast waves and crashes outside the city limits of Raccoon City.

Alice is soon found dead by Umbrella Scientist while the were about of LJ, Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, and Angela Ashford are unknown. takes Alices Body to a facility in Virginia and uses the T-Virus to bring her back. Alice, apparently having short term memory loss, remembers everything and escapes the facility with the help of Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, Angela Ashford, and LJ. Several days later she leaves them to go to the Phoenix, Arizona Facility and find out what Umbrella has done to her.

Chapter 1

It had been several months ever since she had escaped that Umbrella facility in Detroit. Still trying to figure out what they had done to her Alice pulled into a rural gas station and parked at one of the pumps. She dismounted her motorcycle and swiped a credit card into the slot and started to fill the tank. In the distance a small TV was playing the news. As she filled the tank she looked at the TV and saw a picture of Carlos and Jill with the words "wanted: Call crimestoppers at 1-800-5708-2386 if you have any information on were these two may be hiding" she looked away and thought to herself how Umbrella had been able to convince that it was really a nuclear disaster that had destroyed Raccoon City. The pump stopped and she pulled it out and placed it back in its place and walked inside. The gas station was cooler than what it was outside due to a heat wave hitting Phoenix Arizona. As she walked down the aisle she picked up several candy bars, beef jerky, gum and a small pack of Arizona Tea. She walked up to the cashier and looked at the TV. There was an article on Umbrella Corporation that had caught her attention. The screen went to the American flag waving in the background and letters showed up as a female voice read them out. "The president says that he has suspended Umbrella's rights as a corporation and has now shut them down due to illegal experimentation that had lead up the disaster of Raccoon City. Due to witness's Clair Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy as well as Chris Redfield and "LJ".

The corporation did say that they had been experimenting with a virus but it had been in a remote island somewhere off the coast of the Galapagos Islands. More evidence that had brought the president to make this decision is an underground railway that leads to a blast door that had the Umbrella Logo on it. When officials opened the blast doors they found a room that seemed to light up when they walked in. there were several elevators that had snapped cables and when official had made it down they had found several dead employees in each elevator that had a name tag that also had the Umbrella Logo on it." Alice laughed; they were finally going to be shut down. The girl continued on as she said "Umbrella is still refusing that it was their facility until just a few hours ago when they finally admitted it." Alice looked at the Clark and saw that he was staring at her. "What is there something wrong?" the Clark shook his head and registered everything there. The total ran up to 5 dollars and 30 cents.

Alice had paid for it and went outside and got to her motorcycle and opened up a compartment revealing several other objects such as two handguns, several things of food and several soft drinks. She carefully placed the items she had bought into the compartment and mounted on the bike and started it and drove onto the highway and continued onwards to Phoenix, Arizona, the Area of Umbrella's America Headquarters.

Chapter 2

Several hours later she had reached Reno, Arizona. The town was lit up with ads and several buildings. She had gotten off the road and parked at Best Western. As she walked in a rush of cool air met her face. On inside the building had a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling with more than a hundred lights, the floor was marble and clean, there was a room that held several chairs and couches with a marble table in the middle. The room was surrounding with plants that seemed to be fake. There was an elevator to the right of the room with a see through glass panel that was three levels high. Behind the room with the chairs was a place with several marble tables and cushioned chairs with a soda machine near them. The main desk was shaped as an S with several computers and a card scanner as well as three computer chairs. A man wearing a green vest, white T-Shirt, black pants and black shoes came up to her and asked "how many nights are you going to be staying here?" "Just one" she replied reaching for one hundred bucks and handed it to the man. "Very well your room number is 317" "thanks" she replied.

She walked towards the elevator and pressed a button and several minutes later the elevator had arrived. As she stepped in she realized that there was an Umbrella symbol on one of the buttons. She looked around and saw a camera in the corner of the marble elevator and pressed he third level button and the doors slid closed and the elevator went upwards. Within several seconds she was on the third level and walked towards the stairs. She opened the door and examined the metal stairway. There was definitely something down there. There were more steps than needed. She looked around and saw no camera's and decided to place the backpack she had been carrying and opened it up to reveal two 9mm handguns, one Swiss army knife and a hacker. She loaded up the two handguns in the hidden holsters she had on her pants and placed the army knife in a holster. She took out the hacker and placed it in a pocket. It had been several months ever since Carlos gave her the PDA and had told her what it did. It looked like any other PDA but it could access almost any computer system Umbrella had, it would be able to get her into Umbrella facilities without making too much noise. She zipped the army green backpack closed and placed it on her shoulders and started heading down.

…..

Several hundred feet beneath the hotels basement chairman Wesker was in a meeting with the other lead scientists that are across the world. "Gentlemen Dr. Isacs should be joining us any moment now for the news on project Alice's were about and how she's doing." He said. "You said that several minutes ago and he still isn't here" said a man with black combed hair and a black beard with a Russian accent. "Patience everyone." He said taking off his black sunglass's to reveal red eyes and wiped the glasses and placed them back on. He looked down at his black shoes and black pants and shook his head. He wished he didn't have to do this but Dr. Isacs left him no choice. "Gentlemen if Dr. Isacs does not report within the next several hours I will relieve him of project Alice." There was chatter in the room after hearing that; it seemed to have excited everyone a little. "And I will take the project and continue it myself." Everyone else's chatter lessened up at the sound of him taking over project Alice. He smiled streaking back his combed blond hair and then tightened his black gloves. Just then a person slowly faded into existence next to one of the chairs that were placed there. "Ah how nice of you to join us." "Chairman Wesker." He replied. He was wearing a white lab coat and black pants with black shoes his brown hair was combed this time.

"I am sorry that I am late everyone but we had just gotten reports from the satellites that Alice is on the moving." He said "were to?" Wesker asked. "I'm afraid towards you chairman Wesker." An eerie silence went around the well lit metallic room. The glass table shined as Wesker looked around. "Very well then if you excuse me I need to tend to this matter. please forwards me the codes to the satellite so I may track her. Meeting adjourned." He said and walked towards the door. One by one the holograms of the leading scientists disappeared. "Oh yes ." Wesker said turning around just before Isacs hologram went out of the projectors view. "Yes Chairman Wesker?" "I want you to give me an update on it and the Licker project please? I know we have the Licker project here but as soon as you send it please. I'm sure she'll be able to defeat the new Licker easily." "It is ready I will have him transported to you right now." "Very well" and with that faded out of the room leaving Wesker and two guards left. He turned around to them and said "I want several guards at the entrance and at the second entrance. I want to get ready for our guest."

…..

As Alice reached the Basement Floor she saw an elevator to the left of the door that led directly into the basement. The elevator had the Umbrella logo on it. This is definitely it she thought. She walked over to it and got out the PDA and took off the panel and placed two wires from the PDA into the panel and several screens came up on the PDA. She tapped several of them and pretty soon a five digit access code revealed itself to the left of panel and numbers slowly showed up one by one in the slots. Soon five numbers appeared that read 57129. The elevator door slid opened and she unhooked the PDA and stepped inside the elevator and the doors hissed shut. Slowly the elevator descended downward towards the entrance of the facility and Alice started to make a plan as she checked her clips and then placed the guns back in the holsters.

…..

A mile downward Wesker was within the control watching four cameras. Two were watching the Front entrance and two watching the back entrance. Several guards appeared on the two camera's facing the front entrance and soon afterwards several guards appeared at the back Entrance. The room was in the shape of an octagon with several computer screens on desks with several chairs. In the middle of the room was a table that was the shape of the Umbrella Logo that had two mugs both with steaming hot liquid. The room was well lit and the floor they were standing on was bullet proof glass that looked down at one of the many confusing corridors within the Arizona Facility. Several more screens were on; they looked like they were part of the glass. On there it showed what the guards were seeing and on the bottom part of the screen it showed their life signs.

Wesker walked back and forth looking at each of the screens anxiously awaiting her arrival. Finally he would be able to see Project Alice first hand. The thought of it made him giggle. Several minutes later both of the elevators beeped and opened up. There was nothing in either of them.

…

Alice was trying to keep herself as close to the ceiling as she could trying not to fall to the floor knowing that dozens of guards would open fire on her once she showed herself. Sweat trickled down her face and dripped onto the floor. She was anxious; she was waiting for them to make the first move.

Chapter 3

At the front entrance of the facility one of the guards walked forward into the elevator and looked around and saw nothing. All of the sudden there was a constant tick. It continued for several seconds, "What is that?" one of the guards said. The one in the elevator looked up and saw several C4 planted on the ceiling. "SON OF A-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because right then and there the C4 went off engulfing the guard in flames and smoke. The flames had busted out and had caught several more guards on fire. The two that were left were dazed and confused. The shock wave that the C4 had put out had knocked them back against the wall. All they could hear was their fellow comrades screaming in agony and the fire that was produced. There was nothing left at the elevator due to the cords snapping and falling with it. There was a thud as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft.

….

At the back entrance one of the guards had also gone in and Alice had taken him as a human shield firing at each of the guards while hiding behind him. One by one the guards slowly fell to the ground dead or in pain dying. As the last guard fell to the ground she dropped the guard that she had used as a shield and let him hit the ground. A tear trickled down her cheek because she knew that these guards were only doing their job they didn't want to die. For all she knew they could probably have families and she knew how those families would feel when they heard that a beloved one had died, anger and despair. She looked up at the camera and shot it then turned towards the man she had used. She may make it look like she doesn't care for anyone but deep down she had a feeling for everyone she killed, that is all except the leaders of Umbrella and their lead scientists. They were the ones that had caused everything here, the virus, the incident in Raccoon City, all those who had died in the incident.

….

Up in the Octagon Security Room Wesker had seen everything. All he could do was look at the screens, look at all the bodies laying at both the front and back entrances. He looked at the front entrance camera and back to the back entrance and back to the front. He was amazed, Project Alice was one of the most incredible projects he had ever seen. The way she moved the way she behaved. He looked up to the front entrance cameras and saw two figures moving and a third figure going at them. He walked up next to one of the men and said "freeze it and rewind it a few seconds." The man did as he was told and rewinded it only twenty seconds then froze it. "Good now slow it down." The man pressed several buttons and the video began to play slowly. Wesker looked at it closely and saw the third figure moving "freeze it" the man froze it. "Ok now close up on that figure." He pointed towards the third figure. The man did as he was told and zoomed it in. the vision was blurred but the man began to press several buttons and it began to clear up. Wesker could see a woman there.

With a blue top and a black short shorts. He laughed and simply said "everything just got very interesting." He continued to look at the female figure as it slowly left the cameras view.

…..

Alice knelt down to the guard she had token hostage and closed her eyes and muttered "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room and muttered "I am so sorry." She got up and began to walk over to the blast doors stepping over the bodies. As she reached the doors she looked back and whispered "Rest in piece." She began to walk down the narrow corridor knowing that it had to end here.

….

As Wesker watched the screens flicker between each camera in the facility. Anxious he awaited the report from the squad he had sent out to the back entrance. Accompanying them would be one of his top security guards. "I do not take kindly to failure." He had said to the guard just a while back. Soon the camera fell upon Alice and it stayed there watching her. "Which corridor is that?" "That would be corridor 201 A" the man replied. Wesker reached for a radio and pressed the button "Louis she is in corridor 201 A, I want you to head her off, it looks like she is heading towards the security center. She's almost half way there so hurry it up!" there was static when he released the button and a voice responded "yes sir."

…

As Alice walked down the corridor she realized that the cameras were beginning to flash. "Dang it." She muttered as she pointed the 9mm at the camera and pulled the trigger. The camera blew into several pieces as it landed onto the floor. She continued down the corridor when she realized something, she was being stalked, hunted, followed but by what? A Licker? A hound? No way would they release one of those things knowing that they could lose control of them easily. She steadily turned around and saw nothing. Just then there was a screech off to the distance that caused her to jump. She turned around and saw something moving in the distance. What was it? She pulled out her other 9mm and continued onward keeping her guard up. As she reached the firs intersection she felt something touch her back. She turned around and fired but saw nothing. "You're just being paranoid, calm down". Just as she entered the corner a door hissed shut behind her and the walls had spun around to reveal glass with lights in them. Oh no she thought as she ran down the hall looking for an air vent. Soon the lights dimmed and there was a constant hum as a thin blue line appeared in between the walls at the far end and started upwards steadily. She soon saw an air shaft and reached for it but the laser had stopped her.

It had almost cut her fingers off! Remembering what had happened to ONE and his group, she began to worry. And again the room dimmed and the thin blue line came across the room and this time several more lines appeared and had fused to make a wall. She jumped up and into the airshaft just as it got to were she was. Her heart was racing sweat trickled down her face and she was breathing hard. She took a minute to gather herself and then set off down the airshaft.

…

Wesker was amazed at the progress she had made. She had token out an entire group of soldiers and escaped the laser grid system defense. She was absolutely marvelous. "Forward this data to now. I'd like to show him what he's created." As he watched her enter the airshaft he turned around and said "I want our little friends to meet her. Be sure to not let them escape into the facility and spread the disease!" "Yes sir!" "Oh yes radio Louis and tell him to hang back at corridor 210 AB. We're going to be flushing her out." "I'll do It right away sir." He looked on the screen again and saw the same mysterious figure cross the screen again. What was she doing here? And how'd she get in? He pondered these questions as he giggled. He knew that he had to be with her to.

….

Chapter 4

Alice slowly made her way up through the Airshafts and came to a sudden stop at an intersection. She brought up the PDA and looked at it trying to read the schematics she had downloaded but all they did was get her turned around so far. "God I hope I never find myself in another one of these places again" she mumbled turning left. Just as she did though she heard something scuttling about somewhere ahead. Not a good place to be she thought knowing that whoever was in charge here was mental. Just then something touched her on her side; she did what she could not to freak out and looked for a way out of the airshaft. She soon found a way out and dropped down into the hallway. She pulled the two 9mm pistols out of their holsters and turned on the light attachment. It was pitch black here and she wasn't alone. Off to the distance there was a noise that sounded like something scratching and running along the floor and along the walls. There was a spark as a light flickered on and off in the distance. She saw something move over there but what was it? She cautiously made her way over to the light until there was a strange screeching noise right in front of her. She aimed the guns forward showing light right in front of her. There was nothing. Just then something had dropped and landed right in front of her. She stepped back quickly and aimed the guns at it. On the floor laid some type of stingray with centipede like legs. It was vomit green and It had a razor sharp tail. There were more noises moving towards her and she aimed the guns at the wall and the flashlights revealed several dozen of these things.

…

Back in the Security Room Wesker and the three men were watching her battle the leeches. Wesker started giggling. This was to much fun. The man in front of him turned around and stared at him. The bullet proof glass door with the Umbrella Logo slid open and one of his top soldiers walked in with a case and laid it on the table. "here you go sir." "thank you." The guard walked back through the door leaving Wesker and the three men alone. The case was black with the Umbrella Logo in the middle, a control panel on the top of it with a red screen on the top of the panel and the numbers 0-9 on the bottom of it. Wesker started punching in several of the numbers and the case clicked open. He opened it to reveal several syringes. As he took one of the syringes out he saw that one of the men looked uneasy. "no need to worry I'm not going to cause any of you any harm. I have a-" he paused thinking, "condition." He rolled up one of his sleeves and rubbed an alchohol patch on it then slowly injected the syringe into himself. There was a brief moment of tension in his arm but it slowly dissappated. He turned to face the three men then said "enough with that, back to playing with our little guest." Watching the screen.

….

As Alice ran down the hallway firing back at the oncoming creatures and hearing the screechs as they fell to the ground. Soon she reached a dead end with several doors. She frantically tried to open them but to no success. She turned around and faced the oncoming creatures. "that's it." She walked forward and drew up on the remaining strength she had left and could slowly feel it rising. Memories of Matt being took away, of Carlos and Jill helping her fight off the group of Umbrella Soldiers and Nemesis, no, Matt dying to protect her. As a tear streaked down her cheek she unleashed the ability that she had been hiding. Within an instance the ground infront of her cracked inward and the walls went inward and the ceiling cracking upward as a shockwave went forward and causing the insects to fly backwards and splattering. Within a few seconds there was nothing alive in front of her, the insects were gone and the interior in front of her was destroyed. Her pupils flickered back to normal and she gasped falling to her knees. Her head was throbbing violently and it felt like someone had took the breath right out of her. She grabbed her head and screamed in pain. It was umbarable and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry but she couldn't get the strength to do so. She stopped screaming and panted heavily. She steadily got up and looked around. On the walls, ground, and ceiling, there was green streaks of blood. She tuned and saw a camera on the wall.

They were making this a game and she had done what they wanted. She began to walk down the direction she had come from and saw something different. A door had been opened. She looked up at the corner of the ceiling and saw the same camera on a railway that lead down the hallway and down each door, they had been using it to get their camera's to follow her. She lifted her gun towards it and pulled the trigger and the camera blew into several pieces with the body with dents and holes. She looked down the hallway and couldn't see anyone, or anything for that fact, moving down there. They were trying to lead her to another trap or to themselves. Whatever they were doing it wouldn't stop her.

….

As Wesker saw Alice use her ability he was amazed. They had made the perfect killing machine. She was magnificent. Her agility her mental capacity, it was all magnificent, the most amazing thing he ever saw that Umbrella created. He laughed and simply said "she is truly magnificent isn't she? Her mental capacity and agility are unmatched by any of our projects." The man in front of him that was sitting and pressing in several buttons in order to have the camera follow her replied "yes she is sir". Wesker turned around and walked towards a desk with a single laptop and pressed several buttons. Soon a map of Phoenix, Arizona came up showing one blinking yellow dot. "our gust of honor is almost here men. We will soon see what's better, our little project, or Alice." He laughed then said "I want S.T.A.T group number six prepped and ready to confront her." "yes sir." He laughed more and more. This was truly the most fun he had in years!

….

Chapter 5

A mile downward within the facilities armory a man with blond hair was suiting up when a female voice erupted from his earpiece. "Leon you there?" he tapped the earpiece then said "I'm here Hunningon, I told you not to do that when I'm getting ready or not on my break! Next time you do that I'll take it out and leave it behind." "ok sorry Leon, listen we've intersepted a signal from "Chairmen" Wesker, he's gonna be sending your group to face some sort of project, maybe to test it or neutralize it, not enough information has been told yet to know for sure, all we know is that it's a project called ALICE. Not much is known due to Umbrella's viral wall bloking us, it's working hard to keep us out of that file, we'll keep working on it and when we figure out what Project ALICE is. Be careful, if it's a person that is resisting their control try to reason with them and join them. If not then neutralize it, they don't need another super weapon under their control." "roger." He tapped the piece again and it went from static to silence. Sighing he got up and could feel the usual weight of the armor keeping him down, but hey if It would protect him from whatevers attacking the facility, who was he to argue, just then the screen to the left of him turned on and Albert Wesker appeared on screen and simply said "send your squad to section 21054B corridor B203294. And do it ASAP!" "yes sir." He grumbled and the screen turned off. He reached for a radio and pressed the button then said "James get the squad ready we're heading to section 21054B corridor B203294." There was static then a male voice rang through in a happy tone "yes sir!" the radio returned to static and he sighed, James was always high spirited in these kind of situations. But why, he could die at any second. He smiled and walked out the door and as it slid shut he saw several shadows moving across the hallway. It's probably nothing, he thought, probably just ALPHA team playing a joke.

…..

Back at the security room Wesker walked from he laptop back to one of the men then said "Activate T-1092 and Project J. now." "yes sir!" the man worked furiously to get both projects up and running and a screen came up that showed what both subjects were seeing only in aqua and with the Umbrella Symbol spinning slowly in the lower right corner. Two screens displayed two different locations. The one on the left displayed a group of men and one girl in front of it the other within a glass dome somewhere deep down underneath the security room. Wesker started to laugh, this was truly the most fun he ever had in years! Now, he thought to himself, were are my little friends.

….

Several blocks away from the security room, or more as in above it, Alice was cautiously walking, trying to evade any traps that the chairmen, whoever that was, and staying on the right path in frustration she had destroyed the four cameras that had been following her for the past hour. The head chairmen of the Corporation had to be down here if they were trying this hard to both keep an eye on her and stop her. She was pissed. No, beyond pissed. Within the hour she had reached her destination, a small open corridor that lead downward towards a cavern of with rushing water on the bottom, several other walkways were placed there as well. Directly below that was the glass security room and below that, a glass walkway that lead to the rest of the facility. She took her backpack off and pulled out a thing of rope with a hook at each end, she attached one hook to the bar the other to the harness she had pulled out and placed on herself. She stepped up onto the bar and looked downward. Her heart beating she leaned forward and began to freefall well over nine-hundred feet. The wind pushed past her and her hair frailed all over the place. Soon she could see closely several figures down in the security room and she reached for the two assault rifles she had been holding on to and aimed downwards and began to fire and the security room glass shattered into fragments and two of the figures fell to the ground, the other five ducked for cover and one ran out the door and she aimed the gun and fired at him and watched him fall to the ground. Soon the 450 bullets that both guns held ran out and she tossed them to her side, only 100 feet left! She reached for the switch on her harness and pressed it, she began to slow down.

She pulled out her two 9mm handguns and opened fire. Several computers fell to the ground and one more figure fell to the ground, this one had tried making a run for the door and had failed. She soon stopped 7 feet above the shattered glass covered ground and flipped releasing herself and she landed on the ground on her feet. She turned around just in time to see a red headed man thrusting a military knife at her, she quickly kicked it out of his hand and punched him causing him to flip over onto his stomach. She turned around and saw a man with blond hair that was combed back running out of the facility and out sight. She turned around and saw a black haired woman in the corner holding her leg aiming a gun at her. "don't move!" the woman yelled. Her voice was sharp and yet calming. Alice shook her head and said "you don't want to do that." The woman was panting hard as she lowered her weapon, good, thought Alice, I won't have to kill her. She turned around and another blond haired man with his hair combed to the side had a gun right in her face. She tried to knock the gun out of his hand but as she did he swirled around and tripped her and pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "don't move, please." His voice was stern and he was wearing a black Umbrella Guard suit with the indication of his rank being a Major. Alice laughed and said "your pretty good!" the man's eyes narrowed as he said "I've been ordered to make sure you don't fall into Umbrella's hands" she laughed, this man was insane! If she stuck with him she'd fall into Umbrella's hands but without him she would never fall. "please I also need your help to take out Wesker."

She stopped and looked at him. "who's Wesker?" "he's the Chairmen of Umbrella and S.T.A.T." she looked at him and said "fine." Just then there was a horrendous noise emitting from down the hall. Just then a familiar face appeared.

Chapter 6

As Project N or T-02 approached it's targets it aimed it's gattling gun and fired. The two targets in front of it jumped to the side and It hit the women in the face and chest. As she fell down the T-1092 turned its muscle red body towards the other three an opened fire hitting the dead bodies of the security guards and putting holes through the table. James came up from behind a table and opened fire hitting the T-02 in the forehead but to no affect. The T-02 lifted up its gattling and just as it was about to pull the trigger, it was sent flying back roaring. Leon quickly ran for the door control panel and pushed in several keys and an alarm had went off as a blast door began to go down and within ten seconds had locked the T-02 out. Several loud bangs could be heard on the other side of the blast door and the horrifying roar and then the sound of an RPG being loaded. James screamed out "oh shit!" as a debris of cement flew towards them, chunks of cement flying over the edge of the security room, the dust from the blown cement made it hard to but Alice could hear the distant moan of the deadly creature. She slowly reached for an MP5 that laid next to her and looked at it. The weapon had a thermal scope on it, thank god! She put the scope to her eye and suddenly everything was blue, an arrange of colors going from blue to orange in two human shaped bodies and at the door a yellow massive figure stood. Opening fire on the yellow massive figure the creature screamed out in agony as it stumbled back. Smiling Alice walked towards it and continued to fire at it. It changed course towards the edge of the security room, seeing this, Alice kicked the massive creature that was in front of her and heard it roar and creeking metal and soon there was a distant roar that soon disappeared. Smiling she looked around and realized that the dust was beginning to settle and she saw Leon and James sitting where they were coughing.

….

Several kilometers from the security room Wesker was rushing towards the helicopter, two men with Assault rifles stood guard of the hanger. "sir?" one of them asked, "there's been an incident, Project ALICE has broken into the facility and is destroying the facility." "should we move in on their location and neutralize her?" "affirmative." "yes sir!" and with that the two guards ran towards the security room. As Wesker ran up to the door of the of the chopper that was docked in the hanger and as he reached it he heard several gunshots and the two guards scream. Turning around he saw the three people and, surprisingly, more people than he had expected, but that he had been hoping to see.

…..

Standing there in black military camo holding an assault rifle was Chris Redfield, his red short hair spiking upwards, black gloves with holes cut out for the fingers to come out of. Black steel toe boots. Next to him was Jill Valentine, wearing the same clothing as him with her brown hair cut just above her shoulders, and behind her Ashley Ashford, wearing dark blue jeans and a sleeveless red T-Shirt with blond hair cut up to her shoulders as well. Jill was holding a sleek .45 caliber pistol with red dot and a silencer. The men behind them held a varity of weapons going from colt python revolvers to MP5's, to AK-47's, to 9MM handguns. All Wesker did was laugh, "so this is the group that the government made to fight Bio terrorism huh. This'll be fun." His eyes flashed red as the group inched towards him. "your under arrest Wesker viral experimentation, come quietly!" Chris yelled out. All Wesker did was just look at him and laugh evily. "says you!" and within that instant he was just a blur going across the room and within second one of the men screamed out in agony as Wesker rammed a knife through the man's chest and held him up like a trophy then motioned the knife and made the body fly lifelessly across the room. Damn it, forgot about those damn abilities! Thought Chris. Firing at the black blur moving across the room taking his men out one by one, next to him Jill was sheltering Ashley and firing at the moving blur.

….

To anyone the bullets would be to fast to dodge but not for Wesker. The bullets went slow enough that he could see where they were and just walked out of the bullets path. His eyes flashed red underneath his black shades. As he stabbed one of the men he felt a searing pain in his side. Looking down he saw the mans blade sticking into him. Growling he sent the man flying against the wall with a simple push then pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground. Looking at the remaining four men as well as Chris, Jill, and the little girl. He began to think, to easy, now how will I take the rest of them out? Should I just-his thought was interrupted by the sound of gunshots and he saw the slow moving bullets coming towards him and he stepped aside. With a grin he began to slowly walk towards them seeing the fear in the four mens eyes, the hatreds in Chris's and Jill's, and the fear of the little girl Jill was sheltering. He then stood still and held out his hand and said "you must be Charles Ashford's daughter, Ashley." The little girl hid more behind Jill and he continued "come on now miss Ashford, let's play." "you sick bastard!" Jill hollered out as she began firing at him. Again he zipped around the bullets to Jill then knocked her across the room with a single push. She landed with a dull thud. Laughing Wesker looked down at the little girl then said "lets play."

He turned to face Chris and instead saw a fist that had gotten a direct hit on his face dislocating his nose and causing him to stumble back. Laughing he smirked and used his hand to push his nose back into place, the pain was nothing to him. He wiped where he could feel cool liquid and saw blood. Looking directly at Chris who now had his gun aimed at him pulled the trigger, within a single motion he had dodged them and quickly reached Chris and grabbed hold of his gun with one arm and then grabbed Chris's arm and flipped him over.

….

Getting up and looking at Wesker, Jill began to wonder and then looked around the hanger, there was a fire alarm, sprinklers on the side of the walls, the only way out was either through the glass plates on the left and right walls or in the middle of the room where another glass panel was.

…

As Wesker kicked Chris across the floor smiling enjoying what he was doing, he saw Jill begin to get up and run towards him. Reacting quickly as she reached him with a knife, laughing at her, he smacked her across the room, her spinning in the air and landing with a thud on her side gasping for air and Wesker calmly walked towards her. "JILL NO!" Chris hollered getting up slowly. "you know , this is to much fun! But sadly, you must die." Wesker said through gritted teeth picking her up by her throat. Just then she mumbled something. "what was that?" he asked, "Chris, get Ashley out of here, I'm sorry." Before he knew it Jill took the .45 handgun he had holstered after taking her down and fired at the fire alarm and the sprinkler system turned on and the door to the hanger began to close. "NO!" Wesker hollered out as the room quickly filled with water.

…

Scrambling up Chris reached Ashley and hauled her to the door through the now knee high and rising water. A strong current made it hard to walk but he had managed to reach the door which was half way closed and got Ashley through and looked towards Jill. He saw Wesker drop her and begin to run or try to run towards the door. Ha! The bastard can't run so fast in the waist high water! And he soon turned to Jill and saw her nod her head and he stumbled out of the door just as it closed sealing the water completely in, in the middle of the door was a bullet proof glass the he looked through, the dead bodies of half of his group rose, the other half had ran out in fear, which of course, he couldn't blame them, he was scared as well but what kept him there facing the super powered Wesker was his rage at him. He soon saw the water up to Jills chest who aimed towards the glass panels on the side of the hanger and shot and the water rushed out taking her who had grabbed hold of Weskers' left arm who had also flew out the broken glass panel. He slammed his fist against the door and swore. Looking towards Ashley he said "come on." Taking her hand and walking down the hall.

….

As the room filled with water, Wesker dropped Jill into the water and began to run towards the door and saw Chris get through and then the door shut, locking him in the room. He turned to face Jill and yelled "you bitch!" just then he saw her raise the gun at the window platting and hollered out "NO!" and jumped at her with tremendous force pinning her down and she shot several times at the glass before he could take the gun from her. Looking at the cracked glass, with a streak going across it to each hole the bullets made, he just watched and his eyes flashed red as the water reached his waist he heard the glass crack and break open. As the water swept him away he saw Jill clinging onto the ledge and as he fell he grabbed hold of her. "get off me!" she said shaking her leg but his grip was to strong. Using the remainding strength he had he pulled himself up her then grabbed the ledge and grabbed he hand closest to him and said "Jill, this is a one time chance." He then released her hand and pulled himself up and pulled her up.

….

Dazed and confused Jill looked up and saw a tall dark figure and the figure raise a fist and hit her in the face, then nothing.

…..

As Wesker picked up the unconscious Jill and calmly walked towards the Chopper and entered it putting her down in one of the seats strapping her in and going up to the cockpit and strapping himself into the pilots seat he flipped several switches and pressed several keys and the choppers blades began to spin, faster faster, until there was a humming noise coming from outside. As he lifted the chopper up and alarm sounded and the ceiling above them flashed lights in an X form and began to open. Within ten seconds the ceiling hanger door opened to reveal the golden colored sky with the sun rising in the distance. Slowly the chopper raised into the air and down below people had gathered to see the chopper rising. as soon as he cleared the underground hanger and the chopper was high above the buildings he pushed several buttons, and the choppers propellers angled themselves so that the propellers were facing forward other than facing upwards and in the back he heard the dull hum grow louder as he pressed the throttle and thrusters that were hidden underneath the propellers that now faced behind him ignited and he felt himself go back into the seat as it sped off into the distance.

As soon as they cleared the city Wesker looked in his pockets and cursed, he had left the damn thing back at the facility! Looking forward grimacing he cursed himself for losing the device.

…..

Several miles underground in the facilities dining hall, an immense fight had begun. As Alice ran from behind one pillar, shooting at them causing some of the to fall, and behind another pillar. As she got behind she looked over at James and Leon and nodded. Twisting a little to get a good enough angle to shoot at the soldiers without becoming an open target she opened fire and several more soldiers fell to the ground. As she did so Leon and James ran towards the pillars next to her and fired while running, a good strategy, but it wouldn't kill or keep those soldiers from advancing towards them. Soon the soldiers stopped firing and hid behind the pillars to reload and, taking the advantage, Alice knelt beneath one of the metal tables and flipped it onto its side and hid behind it, she turned and saw James and Leon do the same and just in time, the soldiers turned from behind their hiding spots and opened fire at them. Just as they fired Alice had a strange feeling that something was coming, but who or WHAT was it? Going up above the Table to shoot she saw the wall crumble to reveal the T-02, the muscled, orange yellow colored monster carried its huge heavy chain gun and opened fire at the soldiers standing in its way. As Alice ducked she heard the mean scream in agony and the bullets pierce their armor. Just as it had begun it had ended. There was a dead silence in the hallway, layers of dust drifted around, the heavy breathing of the T-02 and the clanking of the ammunition to the chain gun. It roared and said "acquiring targets" in a hoarse rumbling voice. Looking over at Leon and James she began to think of what she could do to defeat this thing, kill it, once and for all.

As she looked for something to help her fight it she heard its heavy boots hitting the ground and the ground shake as it grew closer and closer, soon, the smell of rotten flesh filled the air. As Alice started checking herself she remembered about the two machetes she was carrying and pulled them out and twirled them, took one last look at Leon and James and then ran out form her cover right at the T-02

….

As he flipped several switches he heard his "passenger" moan in the back and set the chopper to auto-pilot and unstrapped himself. He stood up and walked towards Jill smiling. She looked up at him and struggled to get loose then shouted "where are you taking me!" Wesker smiled "I'm taking you to a city, for-* he paused "-for examinations. You see I have this new device-" he pulled out a pendant that was in the shape of a spider, the middle of it glowed red, "that I need testing done for, you, by coincidence, just happen to meet those requirements." He looked at her and her eyes grew and she struggled more and more trying to frantically get loose. He moved closer and then put the device to her chest and it lached on, Jill screamed and one of the legs injected a syrum and she stopped struggling and blacked out. Laughing Wesker turned around and said "yes, you'll be a fine "test" subject Jill." And walked back to the pilots seat and settled in and then set a course for the Tokyo facility and leaned back, closed his eyes, and whistled a marry tune and shortly fell asleep.

…

As Alice ran towards the monster screaming and holding her machete blades, she dropped to the ground and skid towards the monster, the creatures gun firing at her barely missing her head and, just as she reached it, she put one of the blades up and caught the creature in the groin and cut through, blood sprayed everywhere and the creature roared in agony as it stumbled forward and turned around. She got up quickly and ran to the side of the wall just as the creature fired its giant chain gun and she felt sharp pain go through her left arm as a bullet hit her. Didn't matter though, she continued to run and up the wall she went and she reached the creature again and slashed the side of its neck open spraying blood all over the bullet torn walls. It reached up to its neck tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't and fell down dead. Or at least she thought. as she turned to face its limp body she saw its head wiggle and pop off and a small tentacle was behind it. As it saw her it's decapitated head began to squirm towards her at a fast rate and lunged at her.

Reacting quickly, she through herself against the wall and saw it fly by her. She got off the wall quickly and saw that it had already straightened itself out and was going for another jump when all the sudden its head burst into brains and blood. Behind it was Leon with a sawed off shotgun who ran up to her and behind him james. Looking at them she smiled and Leon said "listen, we need to go for the elevator-" "sorry," Alice said interrupting him "but I blew up the elevator" Leon cursed and then said "then we need to head for one of the hangers, if we're lucky there's still one chopper left." Motioning Alice and James to follow him he ran down the corridor.

….

Within an hour they had reached a sealed door with several dead bodies laying inside and outside the door. They tugged at the door but couldn't seem to get it open. Sighing Leon backed away and said "dang it, we need to find the override for the door, someone activated the fire alarm." "I'll do it." James said "no, you don't know the layout of the facility entirely yet, we can't afford to have you get lost." "then I'll do it" Alice said. Leon looked at her and said "but you haven't been here before, you don't know anything about this facility!" "really?" she replied pulling out the PDA Carlos had given her. The device had hooked up to Umbrella's main frame and had uploaded the facilities layout. "huh that's new." Leon said, "this PDA allows me to access Umbrella's Network, I can easily find my way around, besides, your probably the only one capable of piloting the Chopper." Several silent minutes passed before Leon nodded and said "head for the conference room, closest place that will have an access panel, hurry and get to it." Alice nodded and turned to run down the corridor when Leon said "Alice, good luck." She turned to face him and said "just be sure to wait for me ok?" and turned around and ran down the corridor.

….

Several minutes had passed ever since Jill caused that fire alarm locking the door. Chris looked down and began to wonder if there was really any way, he began to blame himself. If only I had been quicker and stronger, none of this would've happened, we could've taken him! He looked down at Angela and decided to think of a way out instead of thinking about what could've happened. As they approached a door an alarm went off and saw several trap doors open, and Angela fell through one screaming. Chris yelled out "NO!" and reached to grab her hand but was to slow and heard her screaming fade down the trap door. Banging his fists against the ground and cursed himself. Damn it! Facing the hard metal floor he cursed himself for not being able to do anything, he felt so useless!

….

She felt her heart miss several beats as she felt her stomach lurch up and she fell down the trap door. Screaming she tried to stop herself but had caused burns on her hands, and elbows. As she fell she felt her butt skid onto the metal and she felt herself slowing down and soon, landed on a vertical slope that went down and into a clean room with white metal plating and a conference table in the middle with a projector on the ceiling in the middle of the conference table. As she stood up she heard an all too familiar voice say "welcome, miss Ashford." And she turned to face the voice, she chocked up and her eyes grew wide, it was him.

…

As Alice turned down the corridor that would lead straight to the conference room she heard a familiar scream and her heart jumped and she pushed herself to her limits. As she reached the door the screaming came from she heard several guns click and men aim at her. Turning around she saw a group of Umbrella Soldiers standing there ready to shoot when the door hissed open and a male voice called out "now is this any way to treat a guest boys?" she turned around and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat, a grey blue shirt, navy blue pants, and black dress shoes. The man smiled, his hair was brown with strands of blonde hair here and there, his eyes dark blue. This man, seemed to be familiar to her, like she saw him before, but from where? They stood there and the man then motioned her in and she shook her head. The man turned to face her and said "now Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, I know you don't want anything happening to Angy do you?" he stepped out of the way and two guards came up pointing guns towards the now teenaged girl who struggled to free herself but couldn't. Alice made a motion to go and attack them but the man simply said "you make one wrong move, she's dead. Now please, sit." The man smirked as he watched her sit down, a grim expression on her face. The man said "now Alice Abernathy, you know that names got a ring to it." He nodded and smiled and put his face in front of hers. "don't, underestimate me, cause I will kill you when given the chance." She warned him. The man shook his head and backed away and said "now Alice, you remember what White Umbrella is?" she nodded and said "White Umbrella is the part of the Umbrella corporation who monitors any and all viral experimentation in any and all Umbrella Facilities. If an incident occurs they come in and clean it up as well as cover it up." The man laughed "Good good. What about Red Umbrella?" "Red Umbrella is the public part of the Umbrella Corporation, they are what the people see, they sell economic goods, health care, services." "good." "listen "sir" we don't have all day, I know that because Umbrella Scientists never have a day to just sit down and talk. Now lets stop playing twenty questions and tell me what you want." The man laughed, "you truly are a sarcastic one. But that's beside the point." He walked over to Angela and pulled her away from the men then yelled out "leave us." "but sir!" one of the guards protested, "no buts, go." The guard closest to him that had protested looked at him and motioned for the others to follow him as he ran out the door and down the hall, the door hissed shut. "now then, I know why you came here, you came here to figure out what happened to you and I can answer that." He pulled out a PDA and tapped several keys and Alice felt herself stiffen up, unable to move. A female voice called through the speakers saying "Program Alice activated, uploading research data." He leaned and put his face in hers and said "I have full control over you, I know where you go, what you do, everything, in other words you're just another one of our experiments, a good one at that." He tilted his head then backed away and said "I am able to track you, deactivate you if I ever want to. Now, stand up." She felt the urge to stand up but resisted then he pressed several keys and she stood up forcefully "good, now, take out that Desert Eagle of yours and aim it at Miss Ashford for me." Her limbs shook as she aimed at Angela who looked at her with a surprised look. "what, what are you doing!" she said panicing and the man turned to her and said "for your information my names , I am the creator of Program Alice. Now the reason why I'm having you do this is because Miss Ashford has the G-Virus, or Gene Virus. It's like the T-Virus, Tyrant Virus as you know it, only it'll mutate her past something called a Tyrant. You see when you're infected with the G-Virus you do not turn into a normal "zombie" but you mutate past that, past the Tyrant which is a monster that, to tell you the truth, will not die easily. When infected with the G-Virus you'll turn into a bigger, tougher, monster. Angela here, contains a certain strand of both the G-Virus and the T-Virus, your body though, contains the right genetic strand to help combat the now spreading T-Virus that Caine had released into the world, simply, she's the incorrect product, you're the correct product, she's being recalled." He pressed several keys on the PDA and said "shoot her!" Alice watched in horror as her finger pulled the trigger on the gun and heard her gun fire and Angela Fall to the ground, a streak of blood going down her head with a shocked look, the man, Isaacs laughing. Alice felt a steady flow of hot tears rolling down her face. Her eyes focused on Isaacs.

…

He laughed, as Isaacs looked at Alice he began to feel some pity for her. He strolled up to her and looked into her eyes. "good, good. Now, I'm going to shut you down and have a squad come and take you to where I am." He pressed several buttons and a messaged flashed across the PDA. "damn it!" he pushed in several codes and frantically entered orders. This was not good.

…

Alice began to regain control of her muscles, slowly flexing them and was finally able to make a smile and looked at Isaacs.

…..

Systematic_Error_report/

Status:Program Alice Unstable. Detecting anomalies, system requiring immediate reboot. Heart beat increasing, blood pressure spiking, warning systematic failure in 10 seconds.

/system/activational_Chip/shutdown/rebooting_please_wait/T-Minus_10_seconds_until_system_reboot/

…..

Slowly, Isaacs gaze looked up at Alice who began to shake her head and flex her muscles, gaining control. "oh shit." He said and she aimed the handgun at his face and simply said "see you in hell."

…

Looking at the man pointing her gun at him she simply said "see you in hell." Through gritted and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Isaacs stared at her wide eyed then laughed. "I forgot to mention this but, you see that little box up there-" he pointed to a small black box that had dozens of lens pointing at angle towards the floor "-those are projectors, now, I am just a projection right now. I know you're in a pissy mood and all but you'll just have to wait to kill me. Besides i-" she aimed the gun at the projector and unloaded half of the remaining clip into it and he faded away still talking.

…

"-besides i-" the image of the conference room began to act up and fuzz as he lost connection and he simply smiled. "it seems, that our little project has quite an attitude towards us. Wouldn't you say White Queen?" a little girl faded and simply said "I suppose so Dr. Isaacs. After all I'm build to-" "build to further help collect and analyze and run this facility I know. Man I wish you AI's had some personality." He said turning towards her and she simply lifted an eye brow and faded away. He smirked, that was more like it. He had hated how everyone who he worked with either obeyed him or simply tolerated him. He liked how White Queen, the Nevada Facilities' AI, was developing something of an attitude. Programmed or not, she was one of the things that kept him sane in this mad mad world that was twirling deeper and deeper into the apocalypse, into Armageddon. He whistled a marry tune as he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes relaxing, thinking of what Alice was doing now, maybe searching for him, getting the hanger doors he had locked using an administrative code to shut and lock tight keeping them in there. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small PDA device that showed an overlay of the Phoenix, Arizona facility and tapped several buttons.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:

He looked at it and sighed putting in the code to start the purging process that would ultimately destroy the facility, the town, and any evidence of what really happened there.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:808973

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Online/Activation_Code:Accepted/

/Estimated_Time_before_Purging_Detonation:15:00

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Initiated/Estimated_Time:15:00_and_Counting/

…

As Alice knelt next to the motionless body of Angela, the facility shook violently. Steadying herself she looked around and an alarm went off, a cool calm female voice spoke through the speakers that were laid throughout the facility "warning, facility will be purged in T-Minus 15 minutes, all personnel are to evacuate the facility immediately. Warning-" the voice repeated the warning three more times then went silent, the alarm still blaring. She looked down at Angy and felt a stream of hot tears roll down her cheek. She stood up, crying, and walked over to the nearest control panel and pulled out the PDA and pulled out a USB cord and plugged one end into the terminal and suddenly a progress bar appeared on the PDA and began to hack into the terminal and within thirty seconds, she was in. she kept the PDA plugged in just in case if there was an AI in the facility that would lock her out and began looking at the icons that appeared on the terminals screen. The screen was glowing a dark blue with six icons on it, "Umbrella Corporation Network Access", "Facility Status", "Facility Purge", and "Hanger Access". She taps the icon and a 3D model of the hanger doors begin to open and the below in red letters it read "Hanger Doors Opening". She turned to Angela and picked up the now Limp, pale, body and began to run back to the hanger Leon and James were waiting at.

…..

Within hours they were passing over the Northern Pacific Ocean Wesker Began to think of what would have to be done to stop Alice. She was slowly becoming a problem to the now underground Umbrella Corporation, and to S.T.A.T. he looked out the view port and saw the edge of the coastal town Chiba, Japan. He smirked and took a deep breath. Only a few hundred miles to Tokyo, only a few hundred miles to the Umbrella Corporation Headquarters. Within minutes he saw the Coastal Town Chiba pass by. Angling the chopper into an upward slope he passed over one of the tall mountains. Down below trees flew by underneath the chopper and soon became a blur. Within two hours Tokyo came into view. Its skyscrapers and small office buildings came into view, as well as fires and evidence that the T-Virus had ravaged the area. Evidence that the residents had put up a fight. He sighed, the once bustling city was now a ghost town. He looked towards the left and smiled, one of the thirty sentry snipers waved at him and signaled him towards a cross road which soon started to part and below that a hanger. He slowed down and soon hovered over the hanger entrance and began to descend. At first he saw up close that cars had scorch marks, bullet holes, and bodies in them. Around those cars were the dead bodies of the infected. He couldn't help but smile at the carnage.

…..

She woke up and looked around, everything was a big blur to her but soon her vision cleared and she saw that she was inside some sort of cabin. Jill looked across from her and saw a row of twelve seats on the other side with harnesses and straps and beside her were eleven more seats with the same harnesses and straps. She tried to move but couldn't. she moaned and looked around more until her eyes looked at the Signature


	6. Chapter 6

Resident evil: Program Alice

Prologue: **Umbrella Pharmaceutical, Inc.**, also known as the "Umbrella Corporation", was a mega-corporation which operated ruthlessly as a major international player in a number of markets including pharmaceuticals, medical hardware, defense, and computers along with more clandestine operations utilizing genetic engineering and biological weaponry. The company also had a more public face, producing cosmetics, consumer products and foods.

A subsidiary of Umbrella operated as a paramilitary organization. This division of the corporation maintained a highly trained security force capable of rescue, reconnaissance, and para-military operations.

The Hive is an underground research laborotory, set deep under Raccoon City. this is run by a company called Umbrella, a huge corporation that has products in homes all over the world. to the public it makes healthcare and household products. secretly, they manufacturte Biological Weapons of War (B.O.W) for the military, specialising in viral weaponry. the main character, Alice is a security operative. she and another operative are placed in a huge mansion, where the secret entrance to the labs resides. they are placed there to protect that entrance. they have a fake marriage and past, so that it all looks legitimate. Alice had a plan to bring Umbrella down. she got in touch with an Umbrella employee, who was secretly trying to gain access to bring Umbrella down. because Alice had security codes, access codes, the works, she was going to give them out. but this chance never arrived. her partner operative was listening in, and had his own plan. he would get the experimental T-Virus, and sell it on the black market. although he too never got the chance.  
>The operative took the T-Virus, and to make sure he got away, smashed a capsule to unleash it in the labs, making sure he got away in the havoc. what he didnt realise was the computer that controlled the hive had defense systems. it was called the 'Red Queen' designed to keep the Hive in order. Red Queen tried to contain the virus by killing all the workers in the labs, and gassing the upper levels. this gas would knock out the people, and give them memory loss. the operative only made it to the train, and got hit by the gas, as did Alice in the mansion.<br>As Alice awakens and walks around, she is found by a person who eventually turns out to be the brother of the Umbrella employee, killed in the labs. he poses as a cop, but they were both in an anti-Umbrella organisation. at this time, the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) break in and try to recover survivors and find out what had happened. they make their way back down to the labs, bringing Alice, the fake cop, and Alice's partner with them. when they find out what had happened, and encounter the monsters down there, they try to escape, using the Red Queen for guidance. after losing most of the UBCS, they make it back to the exit of the labs, but Alice remembers her partners plan, and stops him. Alice, the fake cop, and a UBCS agent, Rain, escape, but are caught by a monster and Rain is killed. they eventually escape, but on leaving, mysterious Umbrella employees arrive and take the fake cop, who is infected, to be used as a test subject. they knock out Alice, and when she comes to, she has been tested, yet everyone is gone. she gets out of the room she is locked in, and the place is deserted. she steps outside, and everywhere is smashed up and there are burning cars and rubble. The hive was opened in the previous movie and zombies are everywhere alice awakes from a hospital in the middle of the havoc and joins with two stars members, a reporter, a street thug and three umbrella S.W.A.T members, all who are traped in the locked down city with no exit. What starts out as a plan to escape the city turns into a rescue mission when a scientist for umberella asks the group to find his daughter in exchange for a safe transport out of Raccoon City. But zombies are not the only creatures lurking in the city as the team must survive B.O.W or bio-organic weapons such as Lickers, zombie dogs (cerubuses) and the deadly Nemisis. Alice and her group find the scientists daughter and soon arrive at Raccoon City Town Hall as the scientist had instructed and with only two hours before a tactical Nuclear Missile is to hit the town erasing any and all evidence of what Umbrella Truly did. As they take control of the Chopper.

The creature Nemesis arrives and alice is forced to fight it. Before she finishes Nemesis off she realizes that Nemesis is truly Matt and refuses to kill him. The scientist controlling Nemesis ordered Nemesis to kill her but Nemesis instead kills the two Umbrella Guards next to her and begins to help Alice and the group fight off the Umbrella Forces there. During the fight Nemesis fires a rocket a Chopper aiming at Alice and is crushed by the wreckage. As they board the Chopper Alice grabs Caine and dangles him over the Edge of the Chopper's ramp, Caine looks at her and says "Killing me won't set things right!" Alice Simply replies "no! but it's a start!" and throws him off the Chopper. Caine, landing wrong on one leg breaking it, is soon devoured by a horde of Zombies. As the Chopper slowly leaves Raccoon City the Tactical Nuke hits the city and detonates. The Chopper is caught in one of the blast waves and crashes outside the city limits of Raccoon City.

Alice is soon found dead by Umbrella Scientist while the were about of LJ, Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, and Angela Ashford are unknown. takes Alices Body to a facility in Virginia and uses the T-Virus to bring her back. Alice, apparently having short term memory loss, remembers everything and escapes the facility with the help of Carlos Olivera, Jill Valentine, Angela Ashford, and LJ. Several days later she leaves them to go to the Phoenix, Arizona Facility and find out what Umbrella has done to her.

Chapter 1

It had been several months ever since she had escaped that Umbrella facility in Detroit. Still trying to figure out what they had done to her Alice pulled into a rural gas station and parked at one of the pumps. She dismounted her motorcycle and swiped a credit card into the slot and started to fill the tank. In the distance a small TV was playing the news. As she filled the tank she looked at the TV and saw a picture of Carlos and Jill with the words "wanted: Call crimestoppers at 1-800-5708-2386 if you have any information on were these two may be hiding" she looked away and thought to herself how Umbrella had been able to convince that it was really a nuclear disaster that had destroyed Raccoon City. The pump stopped and she pulled it out and placed it back in its place and walked inside. The gas station was cooler than what it was outside due to a heat wave hitting Phoenix Arizona. As she walked down the aisle she picked up several candy bars, beef jerky, gum and a small pack of Arizona Tea. She walked up to the cashier and looked at the TV. There was an article on Umbrella Corporation that had caught her attention. The screen went to the American flag waving in the background and letters showed up as a female voice read them out. "The president says that he has suspended Umbrella's rights as a corporation and has now shut them down due to illegal experimentation that had lead up the disaster of Raccoon City. Due to witness's Clair Redfield and Leon S. Kennedy as well as Chris Redfield and "LJ".

The corporation did say that they had been experimenting with a virus but it had been in a remote island somewhere off the coast of the Galapagos Islands. More evidence that had brought the president to make this decision is an underground railway that leads to a blast door that had the Umbrella Logo on it. When officials opened the blast doors they found a room that seemed to light up when they walked in. there were several elevators that had snapped cables and when official had made it down they had found several dead employees in each elevator that had a name tag that also had the Umbrella Logo on it." Alice laughed; they were finally going to be shut down. The girl continued on as she said "Umbrella is still refusing that it was their facility until just a few hours ago when they finally admitted it." Alice looked at the Clark and saw that he was staring at her. "What is there something wrong?" the Clark shook his head and registered everything there. The total ran up to 5 dollars and 30 cents.

Alice had paid for it and went outside and got to her motorcycle and opened up a compartment revealing several other objects such as two handguns, several things of food and several soft drinks. She carefully placed the items she had bought into the compartment and mounted on the bike and started it and drove onto the highway and continued onwards to Phoenix, Arizona, the Area of Umbrella's America Headquarters.

Chapter 2

Several hours later she had reached Reno, Arizona. The town was lit up with ads and several buildings. She had gotten off the road and parked at Best Western. As she walked in a rush of cool air met her face. On inside the building had a large chandelier dangling from the ceiling with more than a hundred lights, the floor was marble and clean, there was a room that held several chairs and couches with a marble table in the middle. The room was surrounding with plants that seemed to be fake. There was an elevator to the right of the room with a see through glass panel that was three levels high. Behind the room with the chairs was a place with several marble tables and cushioned chairs with a soda machine near them. The main desk was shaped as an S with several computers and a card scanner as well as three computer chairs. A man wearing a green vest, white T-Shirt, black pants and black shoes came up to her and asked "how many nights are you going to be staying here?" "Just one" she replied reaching for one hundred bucks and handed it to the man. "Very well your room number is 317" "thanks" she replied.

She walked towards the elevator and pressed a button and several minutes later the elevator had arrived. As she stepped in she realized that there was an Umbrella symbol on one of the buttons. She looked around and saw a camera in the corner of the marble elevator and pressed he third level button and the doors slid closed and the elevator went upwards. Within several seconds she was on the third level and walked towards the stairs. She opened the door and examined the metal stairway. There was definitely something down there. There were more steps than needed. She looked around and saw no camera's and decided to place the backpack she had been carrying and opened it up to reveal two 9mm handguns, one Swiss army knife and a hacker. She loaded up the two handguns in the hidden holsters she had on her pants and placed the army knife in a holster. She took out the hacker and placed it in a pocket. It had been several months ever since Carlos gave her the PDA and had told her what it did. It looked like any other PDA but it could access almost any computer system Umbrella had, it would be able to get her into Umbrella facilities without making too much noise. She zipped the army green backpack closed and placed it on her shoulders and started heading down.

…..

Several hundred feet beneath the hotels basement chairman Wesker was in a meeting with the other lead scientists that are across the world. "Gentlemen Dr. Isacs should be joining us any moment now for the news on project Alice's were about and how she's doing." He said. "You said that several minutes ago and he still isn't here" said a man with black combed hair and a black beard with a Russian accent. "Patience everyone." He said taking off his black sunglass's to reveal red eyes and wiped the glasses and placed them back on. He looked down at his black shoes and black pants and shook his head. He wished he didn't have to do this but Dr. Isacs left him no choice. "Gentlemen if Dr. Isacs does not report within the next several hours I will relieve him of project Alice." There was chatter in the room after hearing that; it seemed to have excited everyone a little. "And I will take the project and continue it myself." Everyone else's chatter lessened up at the sound of him taking over project Alice. He smiled streaking back his combed blond hair and then tightened his black gloves. Just then a person slowly faded into existence next to one of the chairs that were placed there. "Ah how nice of you to join us." "Chairman Wesker." He replied. He was wearing a white lab coat and black pants with black shoes his brown hair was combed this time.

"I am sorry that I am late everyone but we had just gotten reports from the satellites that Alice is on the moving." He said "were to?" Wesker asked. "I'm afraid towards you chairman Wesker." An eerie silence went around the well lit metallic room. The glass table shined as Wesker looked around. "Very well then if you excuse me I need to tend to this matter. please forwards me the codes to the satellite so I may track her. Meeting adjourned." He said and walked towards the door. One by one the holograms of the leading scientists disappeared. "Oh yes ." Wesker said turning around just before Isacs hologram went out of the projectors view. "Yes Chairman Wesker?" "I want you to give me an update on it and the Licker project please? I know we have the Licker project here but as soon as you send it please. I'm sure she'll be able to defeat the new Licker easily." "It is ready I will have him transported to you right now." "Very well" and with that faded out of the room leaving Wesker and two guards left. He turned around to them and said "I want several guards at the entrance and at the second entrance. I want to get ready for our guest."

…..

As Alice reached the Basement Floor she saw an elevator to the left of the door that led directly into the basement. The elevator had the Umbrella logo on it. This is definitely it she thought. She walked over to it and got out the PDA and took off the panel and placed two wires from the PDA into the panel and several screens came up on the PDA. She tapped several of them and pretty soon a five digit access code revealed itself to the left of panel and numbers slowly showed up one by one in the slots. Soon five numbers appeared that read 57129. The elevator door slid opened and she unhooked the PDA and stepped inside the elevator and the doors hissed shut. Slowly the elevator descended downward towards the entrance of the facility and Alice started to make a plan as she checked her clips and then placed the guns back in the holsters.

…..

A mile downward Wesker was within the control watching four cameras. Two were watching the Front entrance and two watching the back entrance. Several guards appeared on the two camera's facing the front entrance and soon afterwards several guards appeared at the back Entrance. The room was in the shape of an octagon with several computer screens on desks with several chairs. In the middle of the room was a table that was the shape of the Umbrella Logo that had two mugs both with steaming hot liquid. The room was well lit and the floor they were standing on was bullet proof glass that looked down at one of the many confusing corridors within the Arizona Facility. Several more screens were on; they looked like they were part of the glass. On there it showed what the guards were seeing and on the bottom part of the screen it showed their life signs.

Wesker walked back and forth looking at each of the screens anxiously awaiting her arrival. Finally he would be able to see Project Alice first hand. The thought of it made him giggle. Several minutes later both of the elevators beeped and opened up. There was nothing in either of them.

…

Alice was trying to keep herself as close to the ceiling as she could trying not to fall to the floor knowing that dozens of guards would open fire on her once she showed herself. Sweat trickled down her face and dripped onto the floor. She was anxious; she was waiting for them to make the first move.

Chapter 3

At the front entrance of the facility one of the guards walked forward into the elevator and looked around and saw nothing. All of the sudden there was a constant tick. It continued for several seconds, "What is that?" one of the guards said. The one in the elevator looked up and saw several C4 planted on the ceiling. "SON OF A-"he wasn't able to finish his sentence because right then and there the C4 went off engulfing the guard in flames and smoke. The flames had busted out and had caught several more guards on fire. The two that were left were dazed and confused. The shock wave that the C4 had put out had knocked them back against the wall. All they could hear was their fellow comrades screaming in agony and the fire that was produced. There was nothing left at the elevator due to the cords snapping and falling with it. There was a thud as the elevator hit the bottom of the shaft.

….

At the back entrance one of the guards had also gone in and Alice had taken him as a human shield firing at each of the guards while hiding behind him. One by one the guards slowly fell to the ground dead or in pain dying. As the last guard fell to the ground she dropped the guard that she had used as a shield and let him hit the ground. A tear trickled down her cheek because she knew that these guards were only doing their job they didn't want to die. For all she knew they could probably have families and she knew how those families would feel when they heard that a beloved one had died, anger and despair. She looked up at the camera and shot it then turned towards the man she had used. She may make it look like she doesn't care for anyone but deep down she had a feeling for everyone she killed, that is all except the leaders of Umbrella and their lead scientists. They were the ones that had caused everything here, the virus, the incident in Raccoon City, all those who had died in the incident.

….

Up in the Octagon Security Room Wesker had seen everything. All he could do was look at the screens, look at all the bodies laying at both the front and back entrances. He looked at the front entrance camera and back to the back entrance and back to the front. He was amazed, Project Alice was one of the most incredible projects he had ever seen. The way she moved the way she behaved. He looked up to the front entrance cameras and saw two figures moving and a third figure going at them. He walked up next to one of the men and said "freeze it and rewind it a few seconds." The man did as he was told and rewinded it only twenty seconds then froze it. "Good now slow it down." The man pressed several buttons and the video began to play slowly. Wesker looked at it closely and saw the third figure moving "freeze it" the man froze it. "Ok now close up on that figure." He pointed towards the third figure. The man did as he was told and zoomed it in. the vision was blurred but the man began to press several buttons and it began to clear up. Wesker could see a woman there.

With a blue top and a black short shorts. He laughed and simply said "everything just got very interesting." He continued to look at the female figure as it slowly left the cameras view.

…..

Alice knelt down to the guard she had token hostage and closed her eyes and muttered "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room and muttered "I am so sorry." She got up and began to walk over to the blast doors stepping over the bodies. As she reached the doors she looked back and whispered "Rest in piece." She began to walk down the narrow corridor knowing that it had to end here.

….

As Wesker watched the screens flicker between each camera in the facility. Anxious he awaited the report from the squad he had sent out to the back entrance. Accompanying them would be one of his top security guards. "I do not take kindly to failure." He had said to the guard just a while back. Soon the camera fell upon Alice and it stayed there watching her. "Which corridor is that?" "That would be corridor 201 A" the man replied. Wesker reached for a radio and pressed the button "Louis she is in corridor 201 A, I want you to head her off, it looks like she is heading towards the security center. She's almost half way there so hurry it up!" there was static when he released the button and a voice responded "yes sir."

…

As Alice walked down the corridor she realized that the cameras were beginning to flash. "Dang it." She muttered as she pointed the 9mm at the camera and pulled the trigger. The camera blew into several pieces as it landed onto the floor. She continued down the corridor when she realized something, she was being stalked, hunted, followed but by what? A Licker? A hound? No way would they release one of those things knowing that they could lose control of them easily. She steadily turned around and saw nothing. Just then there was a screech off to the distance that caused her to jump. She turned around and saw something moving in the distance. What was it? She pulled out her other 9mm and continued onward keeping her guard up. As she reached the firs intersection she felt something touch her back. She turned around and fired but saw nothing. "You're just being paranoid, calm down". Just as she entered the corner a door hissed shut behind her and the walls had spun around to reveal glass with lights in them. Oh no she thought as she ran down the hall looking for an air vent. Soon the lights dimmed and there was a constant hum as a thin blue line appeared in between the walls at the far end and started upwards steadily. She soon saw an air shaft and reached for it but the laser had stopped her.

It had almost cut her fingers off! Remembering what had happened to ONE and his group, she began to worry. And again the room dimmed and the thin blue line came across the room and this time several more lines appeared and had fused to make a wall. She jumped up and into the airshaft just as it got to were she was. Her heart was racing sweat trickled down her face and she was breathing hard. She took a minute to gather herself and then set off down the airshaft.

…

Wesker was amazed at the progress she had made. She had token out an entire group of soldiers and escaped the laser grid system defense. She was absolutely marvelous. "Forward this data to now. I'd like to show him what he's created." As he watched her enter the airshaft he turned around and said "I want our little friends to meet her. Be sure to not let them escape into the facility and spread the disease!" "Yes sir!" "Oh yes radio Louis and tell him to hang back at corridor 210 AB. We're going to be flushing her out." "I'll do It right away sir." He looked on the screen again and saw the same mysterious figure cross the screen again. What was she doing here? And how'd she get in? He pondered these questions as he giggled. He knew that he had to be with her to.

….

Chapter 4

Alice slowly made her way up through the Airshafts and came to a sudden stop at an intersection. She brought up the PDA and looked at it trying to read the schematics she had downloaded but all they did was get her turned around so far. "God I hope I never find myself in another one of these places again" she mumbled turning left. Just as she did though she heard something scuttling about somewhere ahead. Not a good place to be she thought knowing that whoever was in charge here was mental. Just then something touched her on her side; she did what she could not to freak out and looked for a way out of the airshaft. She soon found a way out and dropped down into the hallway. She pulled the two 9mm pistols out of their holsters and turned on the light attachment. It was pitch black here and she wasn't alone. Off to the distance there was a noise that sounded like something scratching and running along the floor and along the walls. There was a spark as a light flickered on and off in the distance. She saw something move over there but what was it? She cautiously made her way over to the light until there was a strange screeching noise right in front of her. She aimed the guns forward showing light right in front of her. There was nothing. Just then something had dropped and landed right in front of her. She stepped back quickly and aimed the guns at it. On the floor laid some type of stingray with centipede like legs. It was vomit green and It had a razor sharp tail. There were more noises moving towards her and she aimed the guns at the wall and the flashlights revealed several dozen of these things.

…

Back in the Security Room Wesker and the three men were watching her battle the leeches. Wesker started giggling. This was to much fun. The man in front of him turned around and stared at him. The bullet proof glass door with the Umbrella Logo slid open and one of his top soldiers walked in with a case and laid it on the table. "here you go sir." "thank you." The guard walked back through the door leaving Wesker and the three men alone. The case was black with the Umbrella Logo in the middle, a control panel on the top of it with a red screen on the top of the panel and the numbers 0-9 on the bottom of it. Wesker started punching in several of the numbers and the case clicked open. He opened it to reveal several syringes. As he took one of the syringes out he saw that one of the men looked uneasy. "no need to worry I'm not going to cause any of you any harm. I have a-" he paused thinking, "condition." He rolled up one of his sleeves and rubbed an alchohol patch on it then slowly injected the syringe into himself. There was a brief moment of tension in his arm but it slowly dissappated. He turned to face the three men then said "enough with that, back to playing with our little guest." Watching the screen.

….

As Alice ran down the hallway firing back at the oncoming creatures and hearing the screechs as they fell to the ground. Soon she reached a dead end with several doors. She frantically tried to open them but to no success. She turned around and faced the oncoming creatures. "that's it." She walked forward and drew up on the remaining strength she had left and could slowly feel it rising. Memories of Matt being took away, of Carlos and Jill helping her fight off the group of Umbrella Soldiers and Nemesis, no, Matt dying to protect her. As a tear streaked down her cheek she unleashed the ability that she had been hiding. Within an instance the ground infront of her cracked inward and the walls went inward and the ceiling cracking upward as a shockwave went forward and causing the insects to fly backwards and splattering. Within a few seconds there was nothing alive in front of her, the insects were gone and the interior in front of her was destroyed. Her pupils flickered back to normal and she gasped falling to her knees. Her head was throbbing violently and it felt like someone had took the breath right out of her. She grabbed her head and screamed in pain. It was umbarable and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry but she couldn't get the strength to do so. She stopped screaming and panted heavily. She steadily got up and looked around. On the walls, ground, and ceiling, there was green streaks of blood. She tuned and saw a camera on the wall.

They were making this a game and she had done what they wanted. She began to walk down the direction she had come from and saw something different. A door had been opened. She looked up at the corner of the ceiling and saw the same camera on a railway that lead down the hallway and down each door, they had been using it to get their camera's to follow her. She lifted her gun towards it and pulled the trigger and the camera blew into several pieces with the body with dents and holes. She looked down the hallway and couldn't see anyone, or anything for that fact, moving down there. They were trying to lead her to another trap or to themselves. Whatever they were doing it wouldn't stop her.

….

As Wesker saw Alice use her ability he was amazed. They had made the perfect killing machine. She was magnificent. Her agility her mental capacity, it was all magnificent, the most amazing thing he ever saw that Umbrella created. He laughed and simply said "she is truly magnificent isn't she? Her mental capacity and agility are unmatched by any of our projects." The man in front of him that was sitting and pressing in several buttons in order to have the camera follow her replied "yes she is sir". Wesker turned around and walked towards a desk with a single laptop and pressed several buttons. Soon a map of Phoenix, Arizona came up showing one blinking yellow dot. "our gust of honor is almost here men. We will soon see what's better, our little project, or Alice." He laughed then said "I want S.T.A.T group number six prepped and ready to confront her." "yes sir." He laughed more and more. This was truly the most fun he had in years!

….

Chapter 5

A mile downward within the facilities armory a man with blond hair was suiting up when a female voice erupted from his earpiece. "Leon you there?" he tapped the earpiece then said "I'm here Hunningon, I told you not to do that when I'm getting ready or not on my break! Next time you do that I'll take it out and leave it behind." "ok sorry Leon, listen we've intersepted a signal from "Chairmen" Wesker, he's gonna be sending your group to face some sort of project, maybe to test it or neutralize it, not enough information has been told yet to know for sure, all we know is that it's a project called ALICE. Not much is known due to Umbrella's viral wall bloking us, it's working hard to keep us out of that file, we'll keep working on it and when we figure out what Project ALICE is. Be careful, if it's a person that is resisting their control try to reason with them and join them. If not then neutralize it, they don't need another super weapon under their control." "roger." He tapped the piece again and it went from static to silence. Sighing he got up and could feel the usual weight of the armor keeping him down, but hey if It would protect him from whatevers attacking the facility, who was he to argue, just then the screen to the left of him turned on and Albert Wesker appeared on screen and simply said "send your squad to section 21054B corridor B203294. And do it ASAP!" "yes sir." He grumbled and the screen turned off. He reached for a radio and pressed the button then said "James get the squad ready we're heading to section 21054B corridor B203294." There was static then a male voice rang through in a happy tone "yes sir!" the radio returned to static and he sighed, James was always high spirited in these kind of situations. But why, he could die at any second. He smiled and walked out the door and as it slid shut he saw several shadows moving across the hallway. It's probably nothing, he thought, probably just ALPHA team playing a joke.

…..

Back at the security room Wesker walked from he laptop back to one of the men then said "Activate T-1092 and Project J. now." "yes sir!" the man worked furiously to get both projects up and running and a screen came up that showed what both subjects were seeing only in aqua and with the Umbrella Symbol spinning slowly in the lower right corner. Two screens displayed two different locations. The one on the left displayed a group of men and one girl in front of it the other within a glass dome somewhere deep down underneath the security room. Wesker started to laugh, this was truly the most fun he ever had in years! Now, he thought to himself, were are my little friends.

….

Several blocks away from the security room, or more as in above it, Alice was cautiously walking, trying to evade any traps that the chairmen, whoever that was, and staying on the right path in frustration she had destroyed the four cameras that had been following her for the past hour. The head chairmen of the Corporation had to be down here if they were trying this hard to both keep an eye on her and stop her. She was pissed. No, beyond pissed. Within the hour she had reached her destination, a small open corridor that lead downward towards a cavern of with rushing water on the bottom, several other walkways were placed there as well. Directly below that was the glass security room and below that, a glass walkway that lead to the rest of the facility. She took her backpack off and pulled out a thing of rope with a hook at each end, she attached one hook to the bar the other to the harness she had pulled out and placed on herself. She stepped up onto the bar and looked downward. Her heart beating she leaned forward and began to freefall well over nine-hundred feet. The wind pushed past her and her hair frailed all over the place. Soon she could see closely several figures down in the security room and she reached for the two assault rifles she had been holding on to and aimed downwards and began to fire and the security room glass shattered into fragments and two of the figures fell to the ground, the other five ducked for cover and one ran out the door and she aimed the gun and fired at him and watched him fall to the ground. Soon the 450 bullets that both guns held ran out and she tossed them to her side, only 100 feet left! She reached for the switch on her harness and pressed it, she began to slow down.

She pulled out her two 9mm handguns and opened fire. Several computers fell to the ground and one more figure fell to the ground, this one had tried making a run for the door and had failed. She soon stopped 7 feet above the shattered glass covered ground and flipped releasing herself and she landed on the ground on her feet. She turned around just in time to see a red headed man thrusting a military knife at her, she quickly kicked it out of his hand and punched him causing him to flip over onto his stomach. She turned around and saw a man with blond hair that was combed back running out of the facility and out sight. She turned around and saw a black haired woman in the corner holding her leg aiming a gun at her. "don't move!" the woman yelled. Her voice was sharp and yet calming. Alice shook her head and said "you don't want to do that." The woman was panting hard as she lowered her weapon, good, thought Alice, I won't have to kill her. She turned around and another blond haired man with his hair combed to the side had a gun right in her face. She tried to knock the gun out of his hand but as she did he swirled around and tripped her and pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. "don't move, please." His voice was stern and he was wearing a black Umbrella Guard suit with the indication of his rank being a Major. Alice laughed and said "your pretty good!" the man's eyes narrowed as he said "I've been ordered to make sure you don't fall into Umbrella's hands" she laughed, this man was insane! If she stuck with him she'd fall into Umbrella's hands but without him she would never fall. "please I also need your help to take out Wesker."

She stopped and looked at him. "who's Wesker?" "he's the Chairmen of Umbrella and S.T.A.T." she looked at him and said "fine." Just then there was a horrendous noise emitting from down the hall. Just then a familiar face appeared.

Chapter 6

As Project N or T-02 approached it's targets it aimed it's gattling gun and fired. The two targets in front of it jumped to the side and It hit the women in the face and chest. As she fell down the T-1092 turned its muscle red body towards the other three an opened fire hitting the dead bodies of the security guards and putting holes through the table. James came up from behind a table and opened fire hitting the T-02 in the forehead but to no affect. The T-02 lifted up its gattling and just as it was about to pull the trigger, it was sent flying back roaring. Leon quickly ran for the door control panel and pushed in several keys and an alarm had went off as a blast door began to go down and within ten seconds had locked the T-02 out. Several loud bangs could be heard on the other side of the blast door and the horrifying roar and then the sound of an RPG being loaded. James screamed out "oh shit!" as a debris of cement flew towards them, chunks of cement flying over the edge of the security room, the dust from the blown cement made it hard to but Alice could hear the distant moan of the deadly creature. She slowly reached for an MP5 that laid next to her and looked at it. The weapon had a thermal scope on it, thank god! She put the scope to her eye and suddenly everything was blue, an arrange of colors going from blue to orange in two human shaped bodies and at the door a yellow massive figure stood. Opening fire on the yellow massive figure the creature screamed out in agony as it stumbled back. Smiling Alice walked towards it and continued to fire at it. It changed course towards the edge of the security room, seeing this, Alice kicked the massive creature that was in front of her and heard it roar and creeking metal and soon there was a distant roar that soon disappeared. Smiling she looked around and realized that the dust was beginning to settle and she saw Leon and James sitting where they were coughing.

….

Several kilometers from the security room Wesker was rushing towards the helicopter, two men with Assault rifles stood guard of the hanger. "sir?" one of them asked, "there's been an incident, Project ALICE has broken into the facility and is destroying the facility." "should we move in on their location and neutralize her?" "affirmative." "yes sir!" and with that the two guards ran towards the security room. As Wesker ran up to the door of the of the chopper that was docked in the hanger and as he reached it he heard several gunshots and the two guards scream. Turning around he saw the three people and, surprisingly, more people than he had expected, but that he had been hoping to see.

…..

Standing there in black military camo holding an assault rifle was Chris Redfield, his red short hair spiking upwards, black gloves with holes cut out for the fingers to come out of. Black steel toe boots. Next to him was Jill Valentine, wearing the same clothing as him with her brown hair cut just above her shoulders, and behind her Ashley Ashford, wearing dark blue jeans and a sleeveless red T-Shirt with blond hair cut up to her shoulders as well. Jill was holding a sleek .45 caliber pistol with red dot and a silencer. The men behind them held a varity of weapons going from colt python revolvers to MP5's, to AK-47's, to 9MM handguns. All Wesker did was laugh, "so this is the group that the government made to fight Bio terrorism huh. This'll be fun." His eyes flashed red as the group inched towards him. "your under arrest Wesker viral experimentation, come quietly!" Chris yelled out. All Wesker did was just look at him and laugh evily. "says you!" and within that instant he was just a blur going across the room and within second one of the men screamed out in agony as Wesker rammed a knife through the man's chest and held him up like a trophy then motioned the knife and made the body fly lifelessly across the room. Damn it, forgot about those damn abilities! Thought Chris. Firing at the black blur moving across the room taking his men out one by one, next to him Jill was sheltering Ashley and firing at the moving blur.

….

To anyone the bullets would be to fast to dodge but not for Wesker. The bullets went slow enough that he could see where they were and just walked out of the bullets path. His eyes flashed red underneath his black shades. As he stabbed one of the men he felt a searing pain in his side. Looking down he saw the mans blade sticking into him. Growling he sent the man flying against the wall with a simple push then pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground. Looking at the remaining four men as well as Chris, Jill, and the little girl. He began to think, to easy, now how will I take the rest of them out? Should I just-his thought was interrupted by the sound of gunshots and he saw the slow moving bullets coming towards him and he stepped aside. With a grin he began to slowly walk towards them seeing the fear in the four mens eyes, the hatreds in Chris's and Jill's, and the fear of the little girl Jill was sheltering. He then stood still and held out his hand and said "you must be Charles Ashford's daughter, Ashley." The little girl hid more behind Jill and he continued "come on now miss Ashford, let's play." "you sick bastard!" Jill hollered out as she began firing at him. Again he zipped around the bullets to Jill then knocked her across the room with a single push. She landed with a dull thud. Laughing Wesker looked down at the little girl then said "lets play."

He turned to face Chris and instead saw a fist that had gotten a direct hit on his face dislocating his nose and causing him to stumble back. Laughing he smirked and used his hand to push his nose back into place, the pain was nothing to him. He wiped where he could feel cool liquid and saw blood. Looking directly at Chris who now had his gun aimed at him pulled the trigger, within a single motion he had dodged them and quickly reached Chris and grabbed hold of his gun with one arm and then grabbed Chris's arm and flipped him over.

….

Getting up and looking at Wesker, Jill began to wonder and then looked around the hanger, there was a fire alarm, sprinklers on the side of the walls, the only way out was either through the glass plates on the left and right walls or in the middle of the room where another glass panel was.

…

As Wesker kicked Chris across the floor smiling enjoying what he was doing, he saw Jill begin to get up and run towards him. Reacting quickly as she reached him with a knife, laughing at her, he smacked her across the room, her spinning in the air and landing with a thud on her side gasping for air and Wesker calmly walked towards her. "JILL NO!" Chris hollered getting up slowly. "you know , this is to much fun! But sadly, you must die." Wesker said through gritted teeth picking her up by her throat. Just then she mumbled something. "what was that?" he asked, "Chris, get Ashley out of here, I'm sorry." Before he knew it Jill took the .45 handgun he had holstered after taking her down and fired at the fire alarm and the sprinkler system turned on and the door to the hanger began to close. "NO!" Wesker hollered out as the room quickly filled with water.

…

Scrambling up Chris reached Ashley and hauled her to the door through the now knee high and rising water. A strong current made it hard to walk but he had managed to reach the door which was half way closed and got Ashley through and looked towards Jill. He saw Wesker drop her and begin to run or try to run towards the door. Ha! The bastard can't run so fast in the waist high water! And he soon turned to Jill and saw her nod her head and he stumbled out of the door just as it closed sealing the water completely in, in the middle of the door was a bullet proof glass the he looked through, the dead bodies of half of his group rose, the other half had ran out in fear, which of course, he couldn't blame them, he was scared as well but what kept him there facing the super powered Wesker was his rage at him. He soon saw the water up to Jills chest who aimed towards the glass panels on the side of the hanger and shot and the water rushed out taking her who had grabbed hold of Weskers' left arm who had also flew out the broken glass panel. He slammed his fist against the door and swore. Looking towards Ashley he said "come on." Taking her hand and walking down the hall.

….

As the room filled with water, Wesker dropped Jill into the water and began to run towards the door and saw Chris get through and then the door shut, locking him in the room. He turned to face Jill and yelled "you bitch!" just then he saw her raise the gun at the window platting and hollered out "NO!" and jumped at her with tremendous force pinning her down and she shot several times at the glass before he could take the gun from her. Looking at the cracked glass, with a streak going across it to each hole the bullets made, he just watched and his eyes flashed red as the water reached his waist he heard the glass crack and break open. As the water swept him away he saw Jill clinging onto the ledge and as he fell he grabbed hold of her. "get off me!" she said shaking her leg but his grip was to strong. Using the remainding strength he had he pulled himself up her then grabbed the ledge and grabbed he hand closest to him and said "Jill, this is a one time chance." He then released her hand and pulled himself up and pulled her up.

….

Dazed and confused Jill looked up and saw a tall dark figure and the figure raise a fist and hit her in the face, then nothing.

…..

As Wesker picked up the unconscious Jill and calmly walked towards the Chopper and entered it putting her down in one of the seats strapping her in and going up to the cockpit and strapping himself into the pilots seat he flipped several switches and pressed several keys and the choppers blades began to spin, faster faster, until there was a humming noise coming from outside. As he lifted the chopper up and alarm sounded and the ceiling above them flashed lights in an X form and began to open. Within ten seconds the ceiling hanger door opened to reveal the golden colored sky with the sun rising in the distance. Slowly the chopper raised into the air and down below people had gathered to see the chopper rising. as soon as he cleared the underground hanger and the chopper was high above the buildings he pushed several buttons, and the choppers propellers angled themselves so that the propellers were facing forward other than facing upwards and in the back he heard the dull hum grow louder as he pressed the throttle and thrusters that were hidden underneath the propellers that now faced behind him ignited and he felt himself go back into the seat as it sped off into the distance.

As soon as they cleared the city Wesker looked in his pockets and cursed, he had left the damn thing back at the facility! Looking forward grimacing he cursed himself for losing the device.

…..

Several miles underground in the facilities dining hall, an immense fight had begun. As Alice ran from behind one pillar, shooting at them causing some of the to fall, and behind another pillar. As she got behind she looked over at James and Leon and nodded. Twisting a little to get a good enough angle to shoot at the soldiers without becoming an open target she opened fire and several more soldiers fell to the ground. As she did so Leon and James ran towards the pillars next to her and fired while running, a good strategy, but it wouldn't kill or keep those soldiers from advancing towards them. Soon the soldiers stopped firing and hid behind the pillars to reload and, taking the advantage, Alice knelt beneath one of the metal tables and flipped it onto its side and hid behind it, she turned and saw James and Leon do the same and just in time, the soldiers turned from behind their hiding spots and opened fire at them. Just as they fired Alice had a strange feeling that something was coming, but who or WHAT was it? Going up above the Table to shoot she saw the wall crumble to reveal the T-02, the muscled, orange yellow colored monster carried its huge heavy chain gun and opened fire at the soldiers standing in its way. As Alice ducked she heard the mean scream in agony and the bullets pierce their armor. Just as it had begun it had ended. There was a dead silence in the hallway, layers of dust drifted around, the heavy breathing of the T-02 and the clanking of the ammunition to the chain gun. It roared and said "acquiring targets" in a hoarse rumbling voice. Looking over at Leon and James she began to think of what she could do to defeat this thing, kill it, once and for all.

As she looked for something to help her fight it she heard its heavy boots hitting the ground and the ground shake as it grew closer and closer, soon, the smell of rotten flesh filled the air. As Alice started checking herself she remembered about the two machetes she was carrying and pulled them out and twirled them, took one last look at Leon and James and then ran out form her cover right at the T-02

….

As he flipped several switches he heard his "passenger" moan in the back and set the chopper to auto-pilot and unstrapped himself. He stood up and walked towards Jill smiling. She looked up at him and struggled to get loose then shouted "where are you taking me!" Wesker smiled "I'm taking you to a city, for-* he paused "-for examinations. You see I have this new device-" he pulled out a pendant that was in the shape of a spider, the middle of it glowed red, "that I need testing done for, you, by coincidence, just happen to meet those requirements." He looked at her and her eyes grew and she struggled more and more trying to frantically get loose. He moved closer and then put the device to her chest and it lached on, Jill screamed and one of the legs injected a syrum and she stopped struggling and blacked out. Laughing Wesker turned around and said "yes, you'll be a fine "test" subject Jill." And walked back to the pilots seat and settled in and then set a course for the Tokyo facility and leaned back, closed his eyes, and whistled a marry tune and shortly fell asleep.

…

As Alice ran towards the monster screaming and holding her machete blades, she dropped to the ground and skid towards the monster, the creatures gun firing at her barely missing her head and, just as she reached it, she put one of the blades up and caught the creature in the groin and cut through, blood sprayed everywhere and the creature roared in agony as it stumbled forward and turned around. She got up quickly and ran to the side of the wall just as the creature fired its giant chain gun and she felt sharp pain go through her left arm as a bullet hit her. Didn't matter though, she continued to run and up the wall she went and she reached the creature again and slashed the side of its neck open spraying blood all over the bullet torn walls. It reached up to its neck tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't and fell down dead. Or at least she thought. as she turned to face its limp body she saw its head wiggle and pop off and a small tentacle was behind it. As it saw her it's decapitated head began to squirm towards her at a fast rate and lunged at her.

Reacting quickly, she through herself against the wall and saw it fly by her. She got off the wall quickly and saw that it had already straightened itself out and was going for another jump when all the sudden its head burst into brains and blood. Behind it was Leon with a sawed off shotgun who ran up to her and behind him james. Looking at them she smiled and Leon said "listen, we need to go for the elevator-" "sorry," Alice said interrupting him "but I blew up the elevator" Leon cursed and then said "then we need to head for one of the hangers, if we're lucky there's still one chopper left." Motioning Alice and James to follow him he ran down the corridor.

….

Within an hour they had reached a sealed door with several dead bodies laying inside and outside the door. They tugged at the door but couldn't seem to get it open. Sighing Leon backed away and said "dang it, we need to find the override for the door, someone activated the fire alarm." "I'll do it." James said "no, you don't know the layout of the facility entirely yet, we can't afford to have you get lost." "then I'll do it" Alice said. Leon looked at her and said "but you haven't been here before, you don't know anything about this facility!" "really?" she replied pulling out the PDA Carlos had given her. The device had hooked up to Umbrella's main frame and had uploaded the facilities layout. "huh that's new." Leon said, "this PDA allows me to access Umbrella's Network, I can easily find my way around, besides, your probably the only one capable of piloting the Chopper." Several silent minutes passed before Leon nodded and said "head for the conference room, closest place that will have an access panel, hurry and get to it." Alice nodded and turned to run down the corridor when Leon said "Alice, good luck." She turned to face him and said "just be sure to wait for me ok?" and turned around and ran down the corridor.

….

Several minutes had passed ever since Jill caused that fire alarm locking the door. Chris looked down and began to wonder if there was really any way, he began to blame himself. If only I had been quicker and stronger, none of this would've happened, we could've taken him! He looked down at Angela and decided to think of a way out instead of thinking about what could've happened. As they approached a door an alarm went off and saw several trap doors open, and Angela fell through one screaming. Chris yelled out "NO!" and reached to grab her hand but was to slow and heard her screaming fade down the trap door. Banging his fists against the ground and cursed himself. Damn it! Facing the hard metal floor he cursed himself for not being able to do anything, he felt so useless!

….

She felt her heart miss several beats as she felt her stomach lurch up and she fell down the trap door. Screaming she tried to stop herself but had caused burns on her hands, and elbows. As she fell she felt her butt skid onto the metal and she felt herself slowing down and soon, landed on a vertical slope that went down and into a clean room with white metal plating and a conference table in the middle with a projector on the ceiling in the middle of the conference table. As she stood up she heard an all too familiar voice say "welcome, miss Ashford." And she turned to face the voice, she chocked up and her eyes grew wide, it was him.

…

As Alice turned down the corridor that would lead straight to the conference room she heard a familiar scream and her heart jumped and she pushed herself to her limits. As she reached the door the screaming came from she heard several guns click and men aim at her. Turning around she saw a group of Umbrella Soldiers standing there ready to shoot when the door hissed open and a male voice called out "now is this any way to treat a guest boys?" she turned around and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat, a grey blue shirt, navy blue pants, and black dress shoes. The man smiled, his hair was brown with strands of blonde hair here and there, his eyes dark blue. This man, seemed to be familiar to her, like she saw him before, but from where? They stood there and the man then motioned her in and she shook her head. The man turned to face her and said "now Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, I know you don't want anything happening to Angy do you?" he stepped out of the way and two guards came up pointing guns towards the now teenaged girl who struggled to free herself but couldn't. Alice made a motion to go and attack them but the man simply said "you make one wrong move, she's dead. Now please, sit." The man smirked as he watched her sit down, a grim expression on her face. The man said "now Alice Abernathy, you know that names got a ring to it." He nodded and smiled and put his face in front of hers. "don't, underestimate me, cause I will kill you when given the chance." She warned him. The man shook his head and backed away and said "now Alice, you remember what White Umbrella is?" she nodded and said "White Umbrella is the part of the Umbrella corporation who monitors any and all viral experimentation in any and all Umbrella Facilities. If an incident occurs they come in and clean it up as well as cover it up." The man laughed "Good good. What about Red Umbrella?" "Red Umbrella is the public part of the Umbrella Corporation, they are what the people see, they sell economic goods, health care, services." "good." "listen "sir" we don't have all day, I know that because Umbrella Scientists never have a day to just sit down and talk. Now lets stop playing twenty questions and tell me what you want." The man laughed, "you truly are a sarcastic one. But that's beside the point." He walked over to Angela and pulled her away from the men then yelled out "leave us." "but sir!" one of the guards protested, "no buts, go." The guard closest to him that had protested looked at him and motioned for the others to follow him as he ran out the door and down the hall, the door hissed shut. "now then, I know why you came here, you came here to figure out what happened to you and I can answer that." He pulled out a PDA and tapped several keys and Alice felt herself stiffen up, unable to move. A female voice called through the speakers saying "Program Alice activated, uploading research data." He leaned and put his face in hers and said "I have full control over you, I know where you go, what you do, everything, in other words you're just another one of our experiments, a good one at that." He tilted his head then backed away and said "I am able to track you, deactivate you if I ever want to. Now, stand up." She felt the urge to stand up but resisted then he pressed several keys and she stood up forcefully "good, now, take out that Desert Eagle of yours and aim it at Miss Ashford for me." Her limbs shook as she aimed at Angela who looked at her with a surprised look. "what, what are you doing!" she said panicing and the man turned to her and said "for your information my names , I am the creator of Program Alice. Now the reason why I'm having you do this is because Miss Ashford has the G-Virus, or Gene Virus. It's like the T-Virus, Tyrant Virus as you know it, only it'll mutate her past something called a Tyrant. You see when you're infected with the G-Virus you do not turn into a normal "zombie" but you mutate past that, past the Tyrant which is a monster that, to tell you the truth, will not die easily. When infected with the G-Virus you'll turn into a bigger, tougher, monster. Angela here, contains a certain strand of both the G-Virus and the T-Virus, your body though, contains the right genetic strand to help combat the now spreading T-Virus that Caine had released into the world, simply, she's the incorrect product, you're the correct product, she's being recalled." He pressed several keys on the PDA and said "shoot her!" Alice watched in horror as her finger pulled the trigger on the gun and heard her gun fire and Angela Fall to the ground, a streak of blood going down her head with a shocked look, the man, Isaacs laughing. Alice felt a steady flow of hot tears rolling down her face. Her eyes focused on Isaacs.

…

He laughed, as Isaacs looked at Alice he began to feel some pity for her. He strolled up to her and looked into her eyes. "good, good. Now, I'm going to shut you down and have a squad come and take you to where I am." He pressed several buttons and a messaged flashed across the PDA. "damn it!" he pushed in several codes and frantically entered orders. This was not good.

…

Alice began to regain control of her muscles, slowly flexing them and was finally able to make a smile and looked at Isaacs.

…..

Systematic_Error_report/

Status:Program Alice Unstable. Detecting anomalies, system requiring immediate reboot. Heart beat increasing, blood pressure spiking, warning systematic failure in 10 seconds.

/system/activational_Chip/shutdown/rebooting_please_wait/T-Minus_10_seconds_until_system_reboot/

…..

Slowly, Isaacs gaze looked up at Alice who began to shake her head and flex her muscles, gaining control. "oh shit." He said and she aimed the handgun at his face and simply said "see you in hell."

…

Looking at the man pointing her gun at him she simply said "see you in hell." Through gritted and pulled the trigger, nothing happened. Isaacs stared at her wide eyed then laughed. "I forgot to mention this but, you see that little box up there-" he pointed to a small black box that had dozens of lens pointing at angle towards the floor "-those are projectors, now, I am just a projection right now. I know you're in a pissy mood and all but you'll just have to wait to kill me. Besides i-" she aimed the gun at the projector and unloaded half of the remaining clip into it and he faded away still talking.

…

"-besides i-" the image of the conference room began to act up and fuzz as he lost connection and he simply smiled. "it seems, that our little project has quite an attitude towards us. Wouldn't you say White Queen?" a little girl faded and simply said "I suppose so Dr. Isaacs. After all I'm build to-" "build to further help collect and analyze and run this facility I know. Man I wish you AI's had some personality." He said turning towards her and she simply lifted an eye brow and faded away. He smirked, that was more like it. He had hated how everyone who he worked with either obeyed him or simply tolerated him. He liked how White Queen, the Nevada Facilities' AI, was developing something of an attitude. Programmed or not, she was one of the things that kept him sane in this mad mad world that was twirling deeper and deeper into the apocalypse, into Armageddon. He whistled a marry tune as he sat down in his chair and closed his eyes relaxing, thinking of what Alice was doing now, maybe searching for him, getting the hanger doors he had locked using an administrative code to shut and lock tight keeping them in there. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small PDA device that showed an overlay of the Phoenix, Arizona facility and tapped several buttons.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:

He looked at it and sighed putting in the code to start the purging process that would ultimately destroy the facility, the town, and any evidence of what really happened there.

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:online/activation_process_requires_simple_code/code:808973

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Online/Activation_Code:Accepted/

/Estimated_Time_before_Purging_Detonation:15:00

/Facility_Purge_Protocal/Status:Initiated/Estimated_Time:15:00_and_Counting/

…

As Alice knelt next to the motionless body of Angela, the facility shook violently. Steadying herself she looked around and an alarm went off, a cool calm female voice spoke through the speakers that were laid throughout the facility "warning, facility will be purged in T-Minus 15 minutes, all personnel are to evacuate the facility immediately. Warning-" the voice repeated the warning three more times then went silent, the alarm still blaring. She looked down at Angy and felt a stream of hot tears roll down her cheek. She stood up, crying, and walked over to the nearest control panel and pulled out the PDA and pulled out a USB cord and plugged one end into the terminal and suddenly a progress bar appeared on the PDA and began to hack into the terminal and within thirty seconds, she was in. she kept the PDA plugged in just in case if there was an AI in the facility that would lock her out and began looking at the icons that appeared on the terminals screen. The screen was glowing a dark blue with six icons on it, "Umbrella Corporation Network Access", "Facility Status", "Facility Purge", and "Hanger Access". She taps the icon and a 3D model of the hanger doors begin to open and the below in red letters it read "Hanger Doors Opening". She turned to Angela and picked up the now Limp, pale, body and began to run back to the hanger Leon and James were waiting at.

…..

Within hours they were passing over the Northern Pacific Ocean Wesker Began to think of what would have to be done to stop Alice. She was slowly becoming a problem to the now underground Umbrella Corporation, and to S.T.A.T. he looked out the view port and saw the edge of the coastal town Chiba, Japan. He smirked and took a deep breath. Only a few hundred miles to Tokyo, only a few hundred miles to the Umbrella Corporation Headquarters. Within minutes he saw the Coastal Town Chiba pass by. Angling the chopper into an upward slope he passed over one of the tall mountains. Down below trees flew by underneath the chopper and soon became a blur. Within two hours Tokyo came into view. Its skyscrapers and small office buildings came into view, as well as fires and evidence that the T-Virus had ravaged the area. Evidence that the residents had put up a fight. He sighed, the once bustling city was now a ghost town. He looked towards the left and smiled, one of the thirty sentry snipers waved at him and signaled him towards a cross road which soon started to part and below that a hanger. He slowed down and soon hovered over the hanger entrance and began to descend. At first he saw up close that cars had scorch marks, bullet holes, and bodies in them. Around those cars were the dead bodies of the infected. He couldn't help but smile at the carnage.

…..

She woke up and looked around, everything was a big blur to her but soon her vision cleared and she saw that she was inside some sort of cabin. Jill looked across from her and saw a row of twelve seats on the other side with harnesses and straps and beside her were eleven more seats with the same harnesses and straps. She tried to move but couldn't. she moaned and looked around more until her eyes looked at the Signature


End file.
